Let me be the ONE
by DeathSugar
Summary: [END] Sehun pertama kali melihat wajahnya pada sebuah pameran fotografi teman Hyungnya. Mata dengan tatapan yang menyimpan luka didalamnya. Sorot mata yang terlihat putus asa. Pemuda yang menarik perhatiannya sejak pertama kali ia melihat sebuah foto. Seseorang yang kemudian ia kenal dengan nama Xi Luhan. / HunHan / Drama, Romance YAOI/BL / Sehun x Luhan
1. Chapter 1

**RE-MAKE STORY**

 **ORIGINAL STORY BY OtsuTaka-chan Amadeus Matsumoto**

 **Cerita ini bukan asli milik saya, cerita ini aslinya milik Otchuu. Aku cuma remake dengan beberapa cerita yang aku ganti nyesuaiin sama Chara disini karena asli ceritanya milik Otchuu tuh OC alias Ori Chara. www aku beraniin diri buat minta izin sama Ochuu tuh pas dengerin lagunya Luhan – Our Tomorrow. Rasanya pas dengerin lagu itu langsung kepikiran sama Flo. Karena dulu pas Otchuu bikin cerita ini tuh kita sering banget gosipin teman aku yang namanya dipake sama Otchuu buat nama di FF ini dan ya..**

 **Dan yang pasti aku udah dapat izin dari Otchuu ya~ :3**

 **Kalau mau cerita aslinya silakan PM nanti akan aku kasih linknya .**

Happy read and review ? Heheheh

Let Me Be The One

Original Story by **Otsu** and Re-Make by me, _DeathSugar_

 **HunHan**

.

.

.

Happy Reading and review please~

.

.

][ DeathSugar ][

Chapter 1

Let Me be the ONE

Present and Enjoy reading, guys ..

…

Malam minggu, malam yang berlalu sangat cepat untuk sebagian orang. Terlebih bagi mereka yang memiliki jadwal kencan dengan sang kekasih hati, menanti melalui kegiatan yang menyenangkan bersama-sama dan akan berakhir manis di ingatan. Sejauh manusia dapat mengingat, menyimpan kenangan dalam otak canggihnya yang tidak di miliki makhluk hidup lainnya.

Gerimis mewarnai malam minggu pada minggu ke dua pada bulan Oktober ini. Jalan raya masih sangat ramai, mobil, motor, taxi, dan berbagai jenis kendaraan lainnya masih meramaikan jalan yang seolah tidak ada hentinya.

Menghiraukan air hujan yang turun ke Bumi. Bukanlah sebuah hambatan, selagi gerimisnya tidak berubah menjadi hujan. Dan hal itu akan sangat menyebalkan bagi pejalan kaki dan pengendara motor yang berada di jalan. Gerimis begini saja para pengendara motor sudah saling adu cepat, tak ingin berlama-lama di jalan dan membuat tubuh mereka semakin basah.

Sayangnya lampu lalu lintas berubah merah saat motor _sport_ hitam berplat nomor cantik itu akan berbelok. Sang pengendara mengerem laju motornya dengan mendadak, desisan sebal keluar dari mulutnya.

Ia menilik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Helaan nafas pelan meluncur dari sela-sela bibirnya saat mengetahui jam tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam.

Sosok tegap itu mendongak, menatap monitor penghitung mundur lampu setopan. Ke dua tangannya telah siap berada di kemudi begitu lampu berubah hijau ia tancap gas tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi.

Motor _sport_ tersebut melaju cepat tanpa hambatan. Meliuk-liuk membalap kendaraan-kendaraan di depannya. Helm dan jaket kulit hitamnya tak banyak membantu hawa dingin yang menerpa tubuhnya, namun hal itu tidak membuatnya mengurungkan niat untuk menunda perjalanan singkatnya menuju Gedung Serba Guna.

Motor hitam itu menikuk pada belokan ke dua, meninggalkan jalan raya yang ramai dan memasuki kompleks perkantoran. Sepasang mata berwarna cokelat gelap dengan tatapan tajam bak elang yang tertutupi kaca helm itu menatap tajam pada jalanan di depannya.

Dari jarak 10 meter ia dapat melihat keramaian di depan gedung yang menjadi tujuannya. Dengan mudah motor sport tersebut berbelok masuk ke area Gedung Serba Guna yang saat ini sangat ramai.

Mobil-mobil mewah terparkir rapi di sepanjang halaman Gedung, terdapat banyak karangan bunga yang terjejer di lobi, serta beberapa stand lukisan yang berjajar rapi di depan pintu masuk.

Bermacam-macam orang, dari berbagai macam penampilan masuk silih berganti. Beberapa gadis yang berdiri berkelompok di dekat pintu masuk mendadak bungkam saat tanpa sengaja mata mereka melihat sosok pemuda tinggi berambut cokelat terang, berjalan masuk dengan santainya.

Pemuda yang tidak lain adalah pengendara motor _sport_ hitam yang baru saja datang―melangkahkan kakinya masuk. Ia berdiri tepat di depan pintu, menoleh ke kanan-kirinya nampak tengah mencari seseorang.

Deretan foto berukuran besar menyambutnya di depan pintu. Senyuman tipis tergurat di bibirnya melihat pemandangan itu. Pemuda berambut pendek ala member boyband korea itu menepuk-nepuk blazer hitamnya yang berline merah gelap di bagian pinggirnya―memeriksa jika ada bagian yang basah.

Sosok jangkung tersebut tampak sempurna di dalam balutan pakaian semi formal serba hitam. Blazernya di biarkan terbuka memperlihatkan t-shir putih V neck-nya. Penampilan fisik yang sangat menunjang untuk membuat para wanita yang berjalan melewatinya menoleh memperhatikannya.

Pemuda jangkung itu menilik jam tangannya. Entah apa yang membuatnya terlihat lebih sering melihat jam tangan mewahnya itu.

"Hun-ah! Sehun-ah!"

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu mengangkat wajahnya, mencari asal suara yang memanggilnya. Hingga mata elangnya merekam sosok pria dengan lesung pipit berambut hitam dengan senyum manis yang tengah berjalan kearahnya.

"Baru datang kau?" tanya pria tersebut begitu tiba.

"Iya, maaf Hyung aku telat" kata Sehun menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Santailah, mana Hyung mu?" pria itu melihat ke sekitar.

"Dia datang telat katanya"

"Benar-benar orang itu. Ya sudah, aku tinggal dulu ya, ada tamu yang harus aku temui, masuk dan lihat-lihatlah karyaku" ujar pria itu menepuk pundak Sehun.

"Baik, Hyung"

"Beritahu aku kalau Suho datang"

"Ok" Sehun mengangkat jempolnya. "Lay-hyung!" panggilnya, membuat pria tersebut menoleh padanya.

"Selamat untuk pameran tunggal mu!"

Lay tersenyum lebar, menampilkan lesung pipitnya yang membuatnya terlihat begitu manis—dan tampan diwaktu yang sama—dan mengangkat jempolnya tinggi-tinggi. Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya. Sadar jika berdiri di depan pintu gedung, ia buru-buru melangkahkan kakinya masuk.

Menjajaki sisi kanan gedung. Menyusuri deratan foto berbingkai dari berbagai macam ukuran yang tertata rapi. Banyak orang berdiri di depan foto-foto tersebut, membicarakan tentang foto tersebut dan tak sedikit pula yang mendiskusikannya.

Pemuda bermata tajam itu berjalan di pinggir dekat dinding, sekedar melihat-lihat foto dalam ukuran besar yang tergantung di dinding. Mimik wajahnya tetap datar memperhatikan foto-foto tersebut satu persatu, tanpa ekspresi khusus seperti kebanyakan orang yang datang ke pameran foto tersebut.

Ia tidak tahu apapun mengenai foto, ia buta akan dunia fotografi. Tapi meskipun ia tidak mengerti dimana indahnya foto-foto tersebut, Sehun mengakui jika foto-foto jepretan Lay memiliki daya tarik tersendiri, tapi ia tidak tahu apa itu.

Sehun menghentikan kakinya tepat di sebuah foto super besar. Ia memutar kepalanya, melihat ke arah pintu masuk, lalu menatap berkeliling menilik satu persatu wajah tamu pameran di sana―sejauh matanya dapat melihat.

Ia tidak melihat sosok Suho―kakaknya di sana. Pemuda tampan itu menilik jam tangannya lagi, sudah pukul delapan lewat lima belas menit, tapi kakaknya tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya, menatap foto super besar yang menyuguhkan seorang anak laki-laki bertubuh kecil, memakai hoodie―berjongkok di antara Burung Dara yang tengah makan―menatap burung-burung itu dengan kedua tangan terlipat di atas lutut, dengan background pohon besar yang rindang dan matahari senja memunggunginya. Senyuman tipis terukir di bibirnya, menatap burung-burung yang makan di depannya.

Tidak ada yang special dari foto itu, terkecuali burung-burung yang terbang di sekitarnya. Tapi entah kenapa Sehun tak mengedipkan matanya menatap foto tersebut. Menatap lurus pada anak laki-laki berhoodie tersebut. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian mata Sehun bergerak, membaca keterangan yang ada di bawah foto.

 _―_ _Missing Memory_ _―_

Apa artinya? Sehun mengerutkan kening samar. Ia beranjak berdiri di foto selanjutnya. Yang ini berukuran lebih kecil dari yang sebelumnya. Namun masih dengan objek yang sama. Anak laki-laki yang memakai jumper yang sama, bedanya ia tak memakai hoodie yang menutupi kepalanya.

Berdiri seperti di sebuah taman, dengan background lampu warna-warni, menikmati ice cream dan matanya menatap ke arah lain. Ia yakin jika foto itu dan yang sebelumnya di ambil secara candid. Dan sama seperti yang sebelumnya, tidak ada yang special, kecuali wajah polos anak laki-laki itu.

Sehun menoleh ke samping kirinya saat merasakan kehadiran orang lain di dekatnya.

"Aku suka anak ini" kata Lay yang kini berdiri di sebelah Sehun.

"Kenapa Hyung?" Sehun menatap pria itu.

"Dia sangat natural, aku banyak memotretnya secara candid tapi memang wajahnya sangat cocok di depan kamera"

"Model baru 'kah, Hyung?"

"Bukan, aku sering melihatnya di taman kota"

"Malam-malam?" kening Sehun berkerut dalam. Karena ke dua foto tersebut di ambil saat hari beranjak malam dan malam hari.

Lay mengangguk kecil.

"Ada lagi, yang ini kesukaanku. Ayo" ajak Suho melangkahkan kakinya mengisyaratkan Sehun untuk mengikutinya. Pemuda jangkung itu pun berjalan di belakang mengikuti Suho, karena ramai dan tidak mungkin mereka berjalan beriringan yang tentu akan memakan tempat. Mereka melewati beberapa foto, dan berhenti di depan sebuah foto berukuran sedang yang berjudul _'_ _ **Fallen Angel'.**_

Sehun termenung di tempat, matanya menatap lurus pada foto itu.

"Keren 'kan?" desis Lay.

"..."

Sehun seolah terpaku dengan foto yang di tatapnya itu. Anak laki-laki yang sama. Duduk di lantai, merebahkan kepalanya ke tekukkan tangannya di atas sofa berwarna putih, menatap datar tanpa ekspresi yang khusus, kulitnya yang putih terpadu dengan baju serba putihnya dan sayap putih membentang di punggungnya.

 _Malaikat yang rapuh dan dingin_. Namun bukan itu yang di lihat Sehun, melainkan wajah pucat tanpa harapan menatap dengan tatapan yang menyimpan luka di dalamnya. Itu bukan raut datar, namun wajah putus asa. Wajah manis yang menyimpan duka di dalamnya.

Sehun tersentak kecil ketika ponsel di saku celananya berbunyi. Ia cepat-cepat merogoh sakunya dan mengangkat panggilan masuk itu. "Hallo?"

["...?"]

"Hyung dimana? Aku sudah di tempat Pameran"

["..."]

"Ok, aku mengerti. Nih, ada di sebelahku"

["..."]

"Suho-Hyung ingin bicaya denganmu, Hyung" ujarnya menyodorkan ponselnya pada Lay yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Oh" Lay mengambil benda kecil itu. Perhatian Sehun kembali pada foto di depannya, selagi Lay sedang bicara dengan Suho di telepon. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya ingin terus menatap foto tersebut.

 **[ Sehun's Pov]**

Aku berharap saat ini aku berada di tempat tidur kamarku, terlelap ke alam mimpi dan mengistirahatkan badanku yang rasanya mau remuk. Jadwalku hari ini amat sangat padat, dan sekarang sudah jam 7 malam tapi aku masih berada di Taman Kota bersama ke empat temanku untuk berlatih basket di lapangan kecil yang ada di Taman. Kami memang sudah kelas 3, tapi tidak ada salahnya 'kan berlatih? Minggu depan juga kita ada pertandingan terakhir sebelum benar-benar pensiun.

Mungkin sudah 5 menit aku duduk di pinggir lapangan, pada undakan paling atas, karena lapangan kecil ini di pagari oleh pembatas yang melingkupi lapangan, dan pada bagian dalam Taman terbuka sebagi jalan masuk ke lapangan.

Ku luruskan ke dua kakikku dengan memperhatikan Kai dan Chanyeol yang sedang berlomba memasukkan bola ke ring, Tao dan Chen sedang membeli minuman di bagian depan Taman.

Aku menghela nafas, bosan rasanya menunggu dua orang itu kembali, padahal jaraknya dekat tapi tidak juga muncul, aku 'kan haus. Ujung kakiku ku goyang-goyangkan pelan, mengusir bosan sambil memperhatikan ke sekitar lapangan ini. Tidak banyak orang di tempat ini, apalagi ini malam rabu, pasti tidak seramai minggu. Tapi tetap saja banyak pengunjung, Taman ini bagus dan bersih jadi banyak yang datang kemari. Lagipula kami sengaja berlatih malam hari di Taman ini juga suasananya yang kondusif dan tidak seramai siang hari, lagian kalau siang 'kan tidak bagus untuk kulit, hahaha

Tao dan Chen berjalan ke arahku dengan menenteng sebuah kantong plastik putih. Datang juga akhirnya mereka.

"Kai! Chan! Istirahat dulu nih!" seruku pada mereka.

"Nih" Tao melemparkan botol air mineralku padaku dan ku tangkap dengan sigap. Chen duduk di depanku di tanah dengan menekuk ke dua kakinya, dan Tao mengambil tempat di sebelah kiri ku. Chanyeol dan Kai yang baru merapat langsung duduk di sebelah kananku, Chanyeol menyambar botol air mineral dingin yang ada di dekat kakiku yang masih tersegel.

"Hei hei, kalian lihat anak berbaju garis-garis di sana?" Chanyeol membuka percakapan. Ia menatap ke arah yang di maksudnya.

"Yang mana?" Kai memperhatikan sekeliling, Tao ikut-ikutan mencari anak yang di maksud Chanyeol tadi.

"Itu itu yang itu" Chanyeol menunjuk sembunyi-sembunyi ke arah kursi kayu di luar lapangan, berdekatan dengan pohon.

Aku melihat ke arah yang dia maksud. Kami berlima menatap ke arah seorang anak berambut coklat caramel itu, memakai baju lengan panjang garis-garis hitam-putih yang pas di badan kecilnya, duduk di kursi kayu itu sambil mengusap-ngusap anjing berjenis Golden Retriver di depannya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku bingung. Perasaan tidak ada yang aneh dengan anak itu.

"Sadar tidak anak itu hampir setiap hari di sini saat kita berlatih" kata Chanyeol.

"Lalu?" aku mengerutkan kening bingung.

"Apa tidak aneh, mengajak anjing peliharaan jalan-jalan pada malam hari?"

Benar juga sih, kebanyakan orang akan mengajak anjing jalan-jalan saat pagi atau sore hari.

"Jangan-jangan dia fans salah satu dari kita" Kai menyahut dengan sangat percaya dirinya dan langsung di sambut ejekan anak-anak.

"Tapi anak itu manis juga, kenalan yuk" ajak Chen. Kumat, tidak bisa melihat orang yang menarik sedikit saja.

"Yang ada anak itu bakal takut melihatmu" kataku. Tao dan Chanyeol tertawa terbahak.

"Dasar !" pingkal Chanyeol, tawa mereka semakin menjadi.

"Ketawa terus! Nih! Nih! Rasain!" Chen menyumpal mulut Chanyeol dengan tutup botol miliknya.

"Sial! Kalau aku tersedak bagaimana hah?!" Chanyeol melempar tutup botol itu tepat ke jidat Chen.

"Eh eh, tapi boleh juga, anaknya langsing, dan sepertinya manis. Mungkin bisa menjadi pelampiasanku ketika aku bosan dengan pacarku" Kai senyum-senyum mesum.

"Tapi sepertinya dia masih anak-anak, Kai. Kau tidak takut dituntut dengan tuduhan pelecehan anak dibawah umur 'kan?" kataku mengamati anak yang jadi bahan obrolan kami.

Dari jauh wajahnya cukup manis dan imut, memang. Aku akui.

"Kita belum tahu dia anak-anak atau bukan 'kan. Ayolah!" Kai berdiri seraya menarik lengan Chanyeol.

"Kalian serius?" aku menatap Kai dan Chanyeol bergantian.

"Kapan lagi ada anak manis dan imut, ayo" Kai menarik-narik jersey Chanyeol.

"Ayo Hun!" karena sepertinya Chanyeol tidak menanggapi ajakan Kai—mungkin karena Chanyeol terlalu setia kepada kekasihnya yang bernama Baekhyun itu atau mungkin juga Chanyeol takut Baekhyun tahu dia tengah menggoda gadis lain—Entahlah. Yang pasti terlihat jelas muka malas Chanyeol. Dan karena Chanyeol yang terlihat malas dengan ajakannya itu, Kai melirik kearahku. Menatapku dengan tatapan tengilnya.

Kai menarik t-shirtku paksa, Tao dan Chen mengikuti kami mendekati anak itu. Oh ya, Chanyeol mengikuti kami juga akhirnya walau wajahnya terlihat malas. Jujur saja aku agak malas untuk berkenalan dengan wanita saat ini. Dengan badan bau keringat seperti ini? Yang benar saja, Hey, bagaimana dengan image seorang Oh Sehun ini nanti !

"Hai" sapa Kai sok akrab. Aku merapikan kaosku yang tadi seenak udel di tarik oleh Kai.

"Boleh kenalan?"

Aku menahan tawaku, jelas-jelas anak di depan kami tidak menggubris ajakan Kai. Dia tidak melirik kearah kami sama sekali dan hanya memfokuskan tatapan pada anjing peliharaannya itu.

"Dia bukan orang jahat Nona, cuma memang dia agak menyeramkan. Kau bahkan bisa melihat kulit gelapnya itu" kataku, Kai melotot padaku.

Tao dan Chen terkekeh di sebelahku. Pipiku menggelembung menahan tawa pada gelagat Kai yang siap meledak gara-gara ledekanku.

Anak di depan kami akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya dari anjing yang sedang di elus-elusnya. Mata bak rusa itu tanpa sengaja menatap mataku, membuat kegelianku hilang seketika. Wajah manis -dan lebih mengarah ke definisi imut itu- pucat, agak tirus itu mengingatkanku pada foto yang kemarin ku lihat di pameran Lay Hyung. Mata bak rusa yang tersirat luka itu mengerjab, menatap kami dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa aku artikan. Ia miringkan sedikit kepala-masih dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan-mata bak rusanya kemudian berhenti menatapku.

Bukankah dia anak yang…

"Kau..." desisku melihat wajahnya sejelas ini.

To Be Continued~

Gimana ?

Adakah caci makinya untuk saya ?

Saya ada beberapa hal yang saya ganti dari cerita milik Otsu.. tapi ya ga banyak sih .. Cuma buat ngepasin sama keadaan Sehun sama Luhan aja. www

Nah .. ada yang baca kah ?

Jangan lupa review ya kaka.. ga baik jadi silent reader mulu~ *kedip najis*


	2. Chapter 2

**RE-MAKE STORY**

 **ORIGINAL STORY BY OtsuTaka-chan Amadeus Matsumoto**

 **Cerita ini bukan asli milik saya, cerita ini aslinya milik Otchuu. Aku cuma remake dengan beberapa cerita yang aku ganti nyesuaiin sama Chara disini karena asli ceritanya milik Otchuu tuh OC alias Ori Chara. www aku beraniin diri buat minta izin sama Ochuu tuh pas dengerin lagunya Luhan – Our Tomorrow. Rasanya pas dengerin lagu itu langsung kepikiran sama Luhan. Karena dulu pas Otchuu bikin cerita ini tuh kita sering banget gosipin teman aku yang namanya dipake sama Otchuu buat nama di FF ini dan ya..**

 **Dan yang pasti aku udah dapat izin dari Otchuu ya~ :3**

 **Kalau mau cerita aslinya silakan PM nanti akan aku kasih linknya .**

Happy read and review ? Heheheh

Let Me Be The One

Original Story by **Otsu** and Re-Make by me, _DeathSugar_

 **HunHan**

.

.

.

Happy Reading and review please~

.

.

][ DeathSugar ][

Chapter 2

Let Me be the ONE

Present and Enjoy reading, guys ..

…

 **— Sehun's POV —**

"Kau..." desisku.

Aku benar-benar kaget melihat wajah anak ini. Kai yang berdiri di samping kananku menyikut pinggangku pelan, membuatku tersadar dari keterkejutanku.

"Kau kenal dia, Hun?" tanya Kai agak berbisik, aku beralih menatapnya.

"Tidak" kataku singkat.

"Lalu kenapa reaksimu seperti itu, ha?" matanya menyipit, menatapku dengan curiga.

Bibirku mengatup. Oh ya, aku hanya kaget melihat wajah yang sama dengan yang ada di pameran foto Lay-Hyung kemarin. Anak di depan kami ini bukannya merespon pertanyaan Kai yang menanyakan namanya malah beranjak pergi memegang tali kendali anjing yang di bawanya.

"Huahahahahahahahahahahahahah" tawa Chanyeol meledak.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau rasanya diacuhkan seperti ini. Tao-ya.. apa kau bawa kantong plastic? Ingin rasanya kututup mukaku ini~" Chen menambah-nambahi.

"Kau menantangku, Unta. Kau mau aku hajar?!" Kai menggulung lengan kaosnya bersiap menghajar Chanyeol dan Chen yang menertawakannya.

"aku bawa plastic. Tapi kurasa plastic 'pun enggan untuk digunakan Si Hitam ini." Tao menahan tawanya saat itu karena Kai sudah memberinya tatapan, _'diam kau Panda!'_

Tapi Kai tidak menyerah, bocah ini memang nekat. Aku salut dengan keberaniannya untuk berkenalan dengan anal ini, atau mungkin Kai memang sudah putus urat malunya. Entahlah..

"Hei Nona!" Kai memanggil anak itu.

Alisku ku angkat sebelah, rupanya panggilan Kai membuat anak itu berhenti berjalan. Ia menatap kami dengan tatapan datar.

"Aku belum tahu namamu" sambung Kai.

Astaga, anak bener-bener. Kenapa bebal sekali! Anak itu tidak suka padamu Hitam !

Anak itu hanya menatap kami untuk beberapa detik, lalu membuka bibirnya mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Ya! Aku laki-laki, dan bukan Nona. Kau tidak tahu? Aku ini ssang namja!" ujarnya membuat mataku melebar mendengar suaranya yang memang tidak bisa di sebut seperti perempuan, tapi tidak terlalu laki-laki juga. Suaranya itu lembut, ada sesuatu yang membuat suara itu begitu membuatku merasa…. Ugh entahlah.. seperti ingin selalu mendengarnya.. lembut dan dingin diwaktu yang sama..

"Eh? Benarkah?" ku lihat Kai tampak sedikit kaget.

"Tapi kau manis dan imut-imut loh, yakin kau laki-laki?" Chanyeol ikut-ikutan entah sejak kapan padahal tadi dia sibuk dengan Chen dan Tao.

"Mau bukti, eoh?"

Aku menatap anak itu dengan tatapan menyelidik. Yah, apa yang ku lihat memang tampilannya memang terlihat seperti anak laki-laki kebanyakan, jeans biru yang sobek di bagian lutut dan baju yang sedikit kebesaran di badan kecilnya, tapi dia tidak terlalu kecil juga, dia mungil mungkin lebih tepatnya, wajahnya juga manis dan imut diwaktu yang sama apalagi bibir dan hidungnya itu, uuughh—membuatnya terlihat lucu dan selalu ingin menciumnya, membuatnya terlihat seperti wanita, tidak ada jakun—eh ada walau tidak terlalu terlihat, dan yang terpenting tidak ada payudara besar, dadanya rata. Hehe~

"Masih ingin kenalan?" tanya anak itu datar.

Sungguh aku benar-benar ingin tertawa melihat wajah shock teman-temanku. Aku bahkan bisa melihat wajah Kai yang menahan malu dan gondok diwaktu yang sama. Chanyeol dan Chen juga terlihat shock. Tentu saja, selain aku, Chanyeol dan Tao yang terlihat malas berkenalan dengan anak manis dihadapan kami, Kai dan Chen yang terlihat begitu antusias. Astaga.. dan ketika mereka tahu ada seorang laki-laki, seorang NAMJA yang mereka goda, aku yakin setelah ini mereka akan mempertanyakan orientasi mereka. Kecuali Chanyeol. Ya, 'kudengar dia memilik pacar seorang lelaki—teman masa kecilnya. Tapi entahlah, Chanyeol tidak terlalu terbuka soal siapa itu Baekhyun atau Bacon?

Kembali ke sosok manis dihadapan kami ini. Anak itu masih menatap kami, sampai Kai pun bersuara. Menyadari kebodohannya mungkin.

"Eh...t-tidak...maaf.. haha" Kai berkata sedikit shock. Bahkan nada tertawanya itu terlihat sekali seperti dipaksakan. Astagaa..

"Tidak masalah. Kalau tidak ada keperluan lagi, aku permisi" Anak itu kembali berjalan meninggalkan kami bersama anjingnya. Dan tawa Chen kembali membahana. Aku hanya mengulas senyum tipis melihat tingkah kekanakan mereka.

"Sudah ayo pulang! Cukup sampai disini saja latihan hari ini!" kata Kai. Mukanya terlihat kesal sekali.

Anak-anak beranjak kembali ke lapangan, Chanyeol dan Tao tidak berhenti menertawai Kai yang sedang kesal. Aku hendak mengikuti mereka, tapi aku teringat akan sesuatu. Ah tidak, lebih tepatnya aku harus memastikan sesuatu! Ku putar kakiku mengikuti anak manis itu, jalannya tidak terlalu cepat jadi aku bisa mengikutinya.

"Hei kau!" panggilku lantang. Tapi anak itu masih terus berjalan dengan anjingnya. "Kau yang berbaju garis-garis!" seruku lagi. Berhasil, ku lihat dia menoleh padaku dan berhenti berjalan. Ku percepat langkahku mendekatinya. Sepertinya aku benar-benar lelah malam ini, padahal hanya mengejar anak ini tapi rasanya sangat lelah.

"Ada yang bisa ku bantu?" tanyanya menatapku datar dengan ke dua matanya yang polos dengan bulatan hitam di tengah yang besar. Err—mata itu..

"A-ada yang ingin ku tanyakan" aku menyahut. Rasanya aneh juga di tatap oleh anak semanis ini.

"Apa?"

Aku menarik nafas, lalu menghembuskannya. Tiba-tiba saja aku grogi, aneh.

"A...aku melihat fotomu di pameran foto teman Hyung-ku. Apa kau modelnya?"

Anak itu diam beberapa saat menatapku.

"Foto?" ia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Jari telunjuknya ia angkat dan kemudian ia letakkan didagunya. Bibir kissable itu mengerecut lucu seraya jari telunjuknya mengatuk-ngatuk dagunya, ia terlihat tengah mengingat-ingat. Astaga.. wajah ini… Ah, imutnyaaaaa~. Hah?! Apa yang ku pikirkan sih?! Sadar Oh Sehun ! yang berdiri dihadapanmu itu adalah seorang NAMJA ! DIA ITU LAKI-LAKI !

"Ah itu, aku hanya ingin memastikan apa kau orang di foto itu atau bukan" kataku cepat, otak ku sudah mulai konslet sepertinya.

"Memang seminggu yang lalu ada orang yang memintaku untuk jadi modelnya, tapi untuk satu foto saja"

"Apa temanya _angel_?"

Dia mengangguk. "Iya, kenapa?"

"Jadi benar itu kau?"

"...mungkin, entahlah" pipinya bersemu. Dia malu?

"Aku benar-benar suka foto itu, kau terlihat menjiwai" kataku tulus. Hey, aku benar-benar suka fotonya. Jangan berfikiran kalau aku ini menikung. Tidak. Aku masih normal dan masih menyukai dada besar seorang wanita. Oke?!

"Pameran ya..." ia mendesis.

"Kenapa?"

Dia menggeleng.

Aku diam, tidak tahu harus bicara apa lagi, dan dia sendiri sepertinya kepikiran soal pameran foto yang ku singgung tadi.

"Anjingmu?" bibirku bergerak sendiri. Ia menatapku lagi, lalu menatap anjing yang berdiri di dekat kakinya.

"Bukan, punya orang" ucapnya menatap anjing tersebut.

"Oh..." hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutku.

"Ada lagi yang mau kau tanyakan?" ia langsung menatap ke mataku. Dan ku akui tatapan polosnya itu 'menakutkan'. Entahlah.. untuk satu hal aku akui tatapan mata itu seperti memiliki pesona untuk selalu menatapnya, dan ketika kau terlalu hanyut akan pesona mata bak rusa itu, kau akan tenggelam dan akan bisa kembali lagi. Mata itu benar-benar indah.

"Ah tidak...maaf menyita waktumu" ujarku. Aku sadar sudah bertingkah bodoh.

"Tidak masalah, permisi" ia menundukkan kepalanya sedikit, sopan sekali.

Ku garuk rahangku yang tidak gatal, rasanya beberapa menit tadi aku jadi orang idiot. Anak itu sudah jauh beberapa langkah dariku dan aku ingat belum menanyakan namanya. "Hei!" seruku lagi. Dia menoleh padaku.

"Siapa namamu?!" tanyaku setengah berteriak. Ia menatapku diam, lalu bersuara.

"Luhan, Xi Luhan" jawabnya tanpa ekspresi khusus. Namanya unik. Tidak terdengar seperti nama orang Korea kebanyakan.

"Aku Sehun! Maaf sudah mengganggumu lagi!"

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya lagi sedikit, dan kali ini aku membiarkannya pergi. Namanya unik, orangnya juga unik. Begitu juga dengan namanya yang seimut dengan wajahnya. Tuhkan.. apa yang baru saja aku pikirkan, ha?

"Oi Albino!" suara Chanyeol memanggilku. Aku memutar kepalaku ke belakang.

"kita mencarimu, kau tahu.. kemana saja, ha?"

 **— Sehun's POV END —**

…..

Langit malam berangsur berubah dengan hiasan gumpalan awan berwarna abu-abu. Guratan-guratan gradasi orange, abu-abu dan hitam terlihat indah pagi hari ini. Tak lama Matahari akan menampakkan wujudnya di langit, membagi sinar hangatnya dan memberikan kenyamanan bagi sebagian orang.

Jam dinding di lorong tersebut telah menunjukkan pukul 05.30 pagi. Pemuda bertubuh mungil yang mengenakan baju garis-garis hitam putih itu melongokkan kepalanya di belokan lorong―mengintip ke lorong yang lain dan tampak menoleh ke kanan-kiri untuk memastikan sesuatu. Tidak ada siapapun disana, hari masih terlalu pagi dan lorong Rumah Sakit masih cenderung sepi, hanya segelintir orang yang duduk di kursi tunggu dan para perawat yang mondar-mandir.

Ia tak merasa tidak mengenal perawat-perawat itu. Ia pun melepas kucir rambutnya—yang ia gunakan untuk menguncir rambut depannya dengan gaya apple hair itu. Membuatnya terlihat begitu manis dan imut. Lalu mengacak rambut coklat caramel miliknya. Dengan rambut yang berantakan seperti ini akan membuat kesan ia baru bangun tidur. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri lorong, melewati kamar rawat yang masih hening karena kemungkinan penghuninya masih terlelap, tidak seperti dirinya yang justru baru kembali dari luar.

Bukan untuk yang pertama kali baginya. Pemuda bertubuh mungil itu mempercepat langkahnya begitu menginjakkan kaki di kamar bangsal Khusus. Di tandai dengan pagar kecil yang memisahkan antara bangunan yang di pakai untuk umum dengan bangunan yang di khususkan.

Lorong di Blok tersebut lebih sepi di banding sisi bangunan Rumah Sakit yang lain. Di karenakan para penghuni kamar rawat di Blok tersebut di huni oleh pasien penderita penyakit parah, tak sedikit pula yang berumur pendek. Pemuda itu menuju kamar rawat yang berada paling ujung. Kamar bernomor 32 dengan plat nama Xi Luhan. Namanya.

Luhan cepat menarik handle pintu kamarnya yang tidak terkunci dan buru-buru masuk ke dalam. Helaan nafas kecil meluncur dari celah bibir basahnya setelah menutup pintu kembali dan bersandar dengan memejamkan mata. Tapi saat ia membuka kembali kelopak matanya, tubuhnya seolah kaku mendadak ketika melihat sosok pria berjas putih dengan stetoskop menggantung di lehernya―berdiri di dekat jendela dengan ke dua tangan terlipat di dada.

Pria paruh baya tersebut menatap balik Luhan yang diam tertegun menatapnya.

"Sudah jam berapa ini?" tanya pria itu. Kalem namun terdengar agak marah. Luhan melirik jam dinding di kamar rawatnya. Pukul 05.35.

"...jam setengah enam..." jawab Luhan pelan.

Pria berambut hitam rapi itu menghela nafas samar, memasukkan tangannya ke saku jas putihnya.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang kau harus kembali sebelum jam sepuluh? Kenapa malah kembali dini hari?" Luhan hanya diam, tak menjawab pertanyaan Dokternya.

"Luhan aku sudah mengijinkanmu untuk keluar, tapi kenapa kau melanggar aturan? Kalau kau terus seperti ini, kau bisa tidak akan menginjakkan kaki sedikitpun di luar Rumah Sakit" nada putus asa. Dokter paruh baya itu menatap pasiennya dengan tatapan sedih.

"Aku tahu, aku minta maaf" Luhan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ada yang melapor padaku kalau beberapa hari ini kau pulang pagi. Apa yang kau lakukan di luar?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak ada"

"Kau mengajak jalan-jalan Momo lagi?" Luhan mengangguk.

"Kau pakai sarung tanganmu?" Lagi-lagi ia mengangguk."Perbannya tidak kau lepas 'kan?" Kepala Luhan kembali menggeleng.

Dokter itu menghela nafas pelan, tersenyum lembut,"Ok, ayo duduk, kita periksa dulu" suruh Dokter, Luhan menurut dalam diam.

 **[Luhan's Pov]**

Dokter Lee selesai memeriksaku. Perban yang membalut tangan kiriku kini telah lepas dan dia menyuruhku untuk mandi. Dan disinilah aku. Di dalam kamar mandi, duduk di lantai tepat di bawah shower yang mengguyur tubuhku dengan air dingin. Ini untuk yang pertama di hari ini, karena aku harus mandi sesering mungkin setiap harinya, karena itu aku cukup kebal dengan air dingin.

Ku usap wajahku yang terus di terguyur air, lalu memperhatikan tangan kiriku yang agak memerah, dan ada kulit yang mengelupas. Warnanya tidak sama dengan kulitku yang agak pucat, kata Dokter Lee warnanya akan kembali seperti semula setelah di obati.

Luka ini aku dapat seminggu yang lalu, waktu itu aku benar-benar lupa tidak memakai sarung tangan saat keluar, padahal hari masih sore, biasanya aku juga tidak akan keluar jika tidak malam hari, tapi waktu itu aku benar-benar ingin melihat Burung Dara yang katanya banyak di Taman Kota saat sore hari, jadi aku kesana.

Tangan kiriku ku kibas-kibaskan pelan dan aku pun berdiri, mematikan shower lalu mengambil handuk yang tergantung di dekat pintu kamar mandi. Setelah mengeringkan tubuhku, ku pakai baju yang sudah di sediakan di lemari kecil di dekat keranjan baju kotor. Aku memakai celana hijau untuk pasien dan memakai kaos berwarna putih yang berbahan dingin, karena aku tidak bisa terkena segala suatu hal yang panas.

Saat aku keluar dari kamar mandi, suster Hyemi ternyata berada di kamar rawatku untuk mengantar sarapan pagiku. Ia tersenyum ramah padaku.

"Pagi Lu… Makan yang kenyang ya" katanya. Aku mengangguk kecil.

Suster Hyemi keluar setelah mengambil baju kotorku. Aku berjalan ke tempat tidur dan duduk di pinggirnya, menatap napan berisi sarapan pagi ku yang sama setiap harinya, menunya akan di ganti jika aku sudah mengatakan 'bosan'. Meskipun begitu tidak ada yang special dari menunya. Hanya sepiring nasi tim, sayuran, salad, dan ikan yang di tim, susu, segelas air putih lalu buah. Makananku memang terlalu banyak sayuran, karena sayur adalah penopang hidupku.

Aku tidak nafsu makan saat ini, aku juga mengantuk. Oh ya, aku ingat. Aku menoleh menatap kalender meja yang ada di dekat napan, hari ini hari rabu, berarti hari ini Xiumin akan pulang. Ah, bagaimana aku bisa lupa tadi. Luhan Pabboya!

Agak tergesa-gesa aku memakai sandal empuk khusus Rumah Sakit dan keluar dari kamar rawat. Ku percepat langkahku menuju bangsal, letaknya di luar Bangsal Khusus ini, tidak terlalu jauh.

Aku berjalan tanpa hambatan di lorong-lorong, tapi melihat sebuah kolam kecil yang ada di tengah-tengah lorong dengan atap terbuka―dekat dengan Ruang Periksa membuatku harus berhenti berjalan. Kolam ikan itu bermandikan cahaya matahari dari atas yang tanpa atap. Aku berjalan miring merapat ke dinding, seperti kepiting lalu dengan cepat melalui lorong ini.

"Lu-ge!" itu suara Xiumin.

Aku menoleh dan berbalik. Xiumin berjalan ke arahku dengan pakaian rapi, bukan baju pasien Rumah Sakit lagi. Aku bahkan bisa melihat senyum cerah yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Aku datang ke kamarmu tapi kau tidak ada, mau kemana?" tanya Xiumin setelah berdiri di depanku.

"Ke tempatmu" jawabku pendek.

"Kau pulang hari ini 'kan?" tanyaku kemudian, aku tidak lagi melihat perban yang melilit di kepalanya. Xiumin mengangguk.

"Aku ke kamarmu mau pamitan, eh kau malah mau ke tempatku" Bibirnya mengerucut lucu. Pipi gembilnya itu terlihat semakin menggembung lucu.

"Pulang sekarang?" tanyaku.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja 'kan?" Xiumin bertanya balik padaku. Aku hanya mengangguk, walau aku sendiri tidak yakin akan hal itu. Xiumin merogoh saku celana jeansnya, lalu meraih tanganku. Ia meletakkan sebuah koin kuno berwarna perak ke telapak tanganku.

"Untukmu, ini benda keberuntunganku" katanya tersenyum. Aku menatap koin kuno itu.

"Kalau ini benda keberuntunganmu kenapa kau tertabrak mobil?" tanyaku bingung.

"Ah kau ini!" dia memukul kepalaku pelan. "simpan saja, siapa tahu kau akan segera menyusulku keluar dari Rumah Sakit" Ku genggam koin itu dan mengangguk pelan.

"Aku harus pergi, jaga diri baik-baik ya, kapan-kapan kita ketemu lagi" ujarnya. Aku cuma bisa mengangguk. Xiumin melambaikan tangan padaku seraya beranjak. Aku hanya menatapnya sampai dia menghilang di belokan. Hhhh.. Hari ini temanku satu-satunya di Rumah Sakit telah pergi, dan aku akan benar-benar sendiri.

"Kenapa lesu, Lu?" suara Dokter Suho di belakangku. Aku menoleh. Benar saja, Dokter Suho yang mengajakku bicara. Salah satu Dokter magang yang masih muda yang ada di Rumah Sakit ini.

"Xiumin pulang hari ini" jawabku seadanya.

"Oh...ya aku dengar. Hebat juga Anak Bakpao itu tidak mati, hahahaha"

"Aku kembali dulu Dok" kataku malas.

"Hey, sudah berapa kali aku bilang jangan memanggilku Dok, aku belum resmi jadi Dokter"

"Tapi 'kan Dokter jadi Co ass, sebentar lagi lulus 'kan?"

"Iya, tapi 3 bulan lagi aku baru lulus. Just Suho atau Hyung, kita cuma beda 3 tahun"

"Tapi kita beda—"

"Yah...kau memang lebih babyface, kalau aku 'kan tampan" dia tertawa pelan. Anyway, Para suster sering bicara tentang Dokter Suho. Seorang Dokter Magang dengan wajah angelicnya. Oke dengan tambahan Orang Kaya. Dokter Suho masih mengagumi ketampanannya sendiri. Dokter Suho dia juga orang baik dan friendly, meski dia tahu orang seperti apa aku ini.

"Aku mau kembali dan tidur, ngantuk" aku berbalik memunggunginya.

"oh.. Selamat tidur Lu!" dia tersenyum dan aku hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan pelan.

Aku terus berjalan menyusuri lorong, lalu menatap koin perak di genggaman tanganku. Aku menghela nafas menatapnya, koinnya ku masukkan ke saku celana. Semoga saja kata-kata Xiumin tadi benar-benar terwujud. Secepat mungkin aku ingin keluar dari tempat ini, Keluar dari tempat yang menjadi rumahku beberapa waktu terakhir ini, keluar dari rumah sakit maupun dari ragaku. Dengan begitu aku bisa menyusul Baba dan Mama di atas sana.

To Be Continued~

Nah aku apdet lagi nih. Mood mumpung masih bagus dan kerjaan juga lagi bersahabat. Hehehe semoga begini terus ya ..

Ah makasih yang udah review dan fav / follow ya. Heheh

Nah udah kejawab kan soal yang Tanya Luhan itu cewek atau cowok. Jadi cerita ff ini ialah.. BL atau YAOI ! wkwkw XDDD

Nah soal pair lain .. aku ga bisa janjiin sih. Bingung ngebaginya. Btw.. ntar makin kesini abaikan soal musim yang ada dicerita ini ya. ._. Btw bulan april di Korea itu musim apa sih ? heheheh

 **BIG THANKS TO :**

 **kimyori95 | Fiew12 | ChanKai Love Love | Anggi Pris Pyromaniac Exo-l924 | SkylarO (dia yang punya cerita aslinya XD) | samiyatuara09 | Erliyana | Baby Lu | NoonaLu ,** dan beberapa Guest yang sudah mau baca dan review.

Aku bales beberapa review nih ..

 **SkylarO** : Iya neng . salah ketik. Baru tahu . ntar deh diedit lagi bagian Suho dan Lay yang tertukar . XD makasih neng . ternyata neng juga punya akun FFn ? XD wkwkw XDDDD btw namamu itu .. aku jadi inget si Sky dan si Kembar . www hayu kapan kamu lanjut itu cerita ? :v

 **Anggi Pris Pyromaniac Exo-l924** : gak kok. Lulu bisa denger kok , wkwkw XD iya ntar juga ketemu sama Sehun lagi di chap depan . hehehe..

 **Guest** : nah Luhan udah ketahuan kan dia laki apa wadon(?). Luhan cowok kakak ! aku masih belum tega GS-in(?) si Luhan . hehehe XD

 **Fiew12** : TANTEEEE ! *kedip najis* dih tante baca juga ternyata . XDD iya cerita punya Otsu manis-manis emang. Gaya bahasanya simple tapi ngena. *halah* Lulu sama Bacon tetep cowok kok tante . wwkwkw XDDDD iya mungkin kenal dulu.. Otsu itu yang demenannya Ruki juga kok tant . mungkin pernah ngobrol jaman jaman masih kepelet Ruki ? XD

 **kimyori95** : Luhan kenapa ya? Hm.. XD jawabannya ada di chapter depan . wkwk XD ada ntar jawabannya kok. XD Phobia siang hari? Ada yang begitu ? O.O ga kok ga.. XDD

05 Juni 2015

 ** _© DeathSugar_**


	3. Chapter 3-A

**RE-MAKE STORY**

 **ORIGINAL STORY BY OtsuTaka-chan Amadeus Matsumoto**

 **Cerita ini bukan asli milik saya, cerita ini aslinya milik Otchuu. Aku cuma remake dengan beberapa cerita yang aku ganti nyesuaiin sama Chara disini karena asli ceritanya milik Otchuu tuh OC alias Ori Chara. www aku beraniin diri buat minta izin sama Ochuu tuh pas dengerin lagunya Luhan – Our Tomorrow. Rasanya pas dengerin lagu itu langsung kepikiran sama Luhan. Karena dulu pas Otchuu bikin cerita ini tuh kita sering banget gosipin teman aku yang namanya dipake sama Otchuu buat nama di FF ini dan ya..**

 **Dan yang pasti aku udah dapat izin dari Otchuu ya~ :3**

 **Kalau mau cerita aslinya silakan PM nanti akan aku kasih linknya .**

Happy read and review ? Heheheh

Let Me Be The One

Original Story by **Otsu** and Re-Make by me, _DeathSugar_

 **HunHan**

.

.

.

Happy Reading and review please~

.

.

][ DeathSugar ][

Chapter 3-A

Let Me be the ONE

Present and Enjoy reading, guys ..

…

 **— Sehun's POV —**

Hari ini benar-benar amat sangat membosankan. Pelajaran yang membosankan, aktifitas yang membosankan dan aku kurang tidur. Bagaimana aku bisa tidur kalau sepulang latihan dari latihan, Umma menyuruhku untuk membeli makan malam karena pembantu di rumahku sedang sakit. Belum lagi PR yang belum aku kerjakan, terus Nuna yang menelpon dari New York hampir satu jam, belum lagi godaan untuk online. Intinya hari ini aku benar-benar lelah. Aku menggantuk. Bahkan aku yakin mataku sudah menyaingi mata panda milik Panda China bernama Huang Zi Tao, temanku itu. Ck..

Belum lagi Mr Kim—Guru kelasku yang terus mengoceh menjelaskan Bab yang sedang di bahas di depan kelas dan aku memperhatikan tanpa minat dengan mata sipit karena ngantuk. Untungnya aku duduk di bangku paling belakang, di depanku ada Jason—siswa pertukaran dari Amerika—yang bertubuh tambun, jadi Mr Kim tidak akan tahu aku tidak menyimak pelajarannya. Lagipula Sejarah bukan pelajaran favoritku. Siapa peduli?

Ku letakkan kepalaku di atas meja, miring menghadap jendela kelas. Suara Mr Kim terdengar sayup-sayup di telingaku, aku benar-benar butuh tidur sekarang.

KRIIIIIIIINNGGGG!

"Sialan!" umpatku kesal karena kaget, sampai-sampai aku melonjak saking kagetnya. Bel istirahat sukses merusak waktu tidur yang ku curi dari jam pelajaran Mr Kim. Eh, tapi 'kan istirahat ya? Baiklah, ambil sisi baiknya saja Oh Sehun, kau jadi bisa tidur tanpa takut dapat hukuman dari Guru.

"Oi Albino Oh Sehun!" Kai berseru padaku. Aku menatapnya yang berdiri dekat mejanya, pas di sebelah pintu kelas. "Kau tidak ke kantin?"

"aku mau tidur" tolak ku.

Kai nampak bergumam kesal, kemudian berjalan kearah Tao yang tampak asik dengan PSP miliknya yang kini tengah berdiri didepan kelas. Aku menghela nafas pelan, Ok, para pengganggu tidur tampanku sudah pergi. Dan waktunya Oh Sehun yang tampan ini untuk tidur. Aku baru saja berancang-ancang untuk meletakkan kepalaku kembali ke meja, hingga suara-suara nyaring itu kembali terdengar. Astaga suara gadis-gadis yang meneriakkan namaku—dengan nada menyebalkan, sok imut—terdengar seperti petir!

"Sehuuuuunnnnn~!"

Aku mengeram kesal. Aku cuma mau tidur sebentar! Kenapa ada saja perusak waktu berharga ini. Ya Tuhan… apa dosaku?!

"Apa?!" jawabku kesal. Siapa yang tidak akan kesal ketika waktu berhargamu yang hanya beberapa menit diganggu sekelompok gadis centil? Damn, please.

Naeun dan kedua temannya itu mengelilingiku dengan tatapan aneh. Mau apa mereka?

"Kenapa kau selalu kasar pada kami sih. Sedikit ramah apa tidak bisa" kata Eunji—salah satu temannya si Naeun itu, dengan bibir yang di maju-majukan. Ck, sok imut. "kita hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu, tahu"

"Apa? Cepat sedikit. Kalian mengganggu waktu tidurku" sergahku tak sabar.

Naeun nampak mencibir, kemudian ekspresinya berubah kilat dengan mata berbinar, "Kau mau kado apa dari kami?" Alisku terangkat sebelah.

"Kado apa?" tanyaku balik, aku tidak mengerti.

"Dua hari lagi 'kan kau ulang tahun, Sehun sayang. Kau tidak lupa kau ulang tahun 'kan?" Naeun terlihat heran.

Eh? Memangnya dua hari lagi ultahku ya? Ini bulan...April! Haish, bagaimana aku bisa lupa. "Masih dua hari lagi, kenapa ribut sekarang?"

" 'kan kita mau siap-siap Hun-ah. Jadi, kau mau kado apa?" Naeun bertanya lagi untuk yang ke dua kalinya. Dan kedua temannya—Eunji dan Bomi—mengangguk setuju.

Aku diam untuk berpikir. Jujur saja tidak ada yang ku inginkan saat ini, semua sudah ku miliki, bukannya sombong, tapi aku dari keluarga yang lebih dari cukup jadi aku bisa mendapatkan apa yang ku inginkan dengan mudah. Hanya tinggal menyerahkan kartu dan gesek.. semua bisa aku dapatkan.

"Aku tidak ingin kado apapun." kataku. Bomi yang daritadi tidak bicara langsung cemberut.

"Yah~ Hun-ah. Sungguh kau tidak ingin apapun? Cintaku? Diriku? Atau apapun itu?" Naeun kembali berkicau. Astaga.. aku hanya ingin tidurku diwaktu istirahat ini berjalan dengan lancar.

"Ck.. tidak! Aku tidak butuh apapun!" usirku risih. Entah dari apa ketiga gadis ini dibuat dulu, kenapa mereka bebal sekali. Bahkan mereka masih berisik dengan kata 'mau kado apa' 'sungguh?' 'aku bisa memberikan diriku padamu'. Aku menghela nafas jenggah, "PERGIII!" bentaku benar-benar kesal.

Naeun, Eunji dan Bomi langsung bubar dari mejaku. Akhirnya aku bisa istirahat dengan tenang. Sebenarnya telat kalau harus tidur setelah ketiga gadis berisik itu mengganggu waktu tidur ku tadi. Aku cuma bisa tidur sekitar 15 menit dan bel masuk kembali berbunyi. Apa daya, waktu tidak berpihak padaku. Untungnya pelajaran ke empat dan kelima aku lumayan suka, yaitu Biologi dan Bahasa Inggris, Gurunya juga tidak membosankan, pelajarannya santai, gampang masuk ke otak,

Pelajaran berlangsung lancar, aman, damai, tenang tanpa keributan. Dan seperti biasa, si Joong maju mengerjakan soal di papan, secara dia 'kan anak paling pintar di kelas ini. Saat bel tanda pelajaran usai anak-anak bersorak riuh. Termasuk Kai dan Chanyeol. Teriakan mereka yang paling keras, dasar berisik.

"Kai, Chan, Hun Ada pengumuman!" teriak Chen yang entah sejak kapan ada di kelasku, berdiri di dekat pintu.

"Apa?" tanyaku sambil menutup resleting ranselku.

"Hari ini libur latihan basket. Ya tapi harus latihan sendiri, sih." Hanya ada jawaban 'oh' dari kami bertiga.

"kau langsung pulang Hun?" tanya Chanyeol, menyusulku dan berjalan di sebelah di sebelah kananku. Aku mengangguk.

"tidak ingin refreshing?" ajak Kai sambil meletakkan tangannya ke pundakku.

"Kemana?" aku meliriknya.

"Mall, cuci mata"

"tidak. Aku hanya ingin pulang dan tidur sekarang. Hanya itu!" tolakku halus.

Kami berjalan menuju tempat parkir, aku berjalan menuju motor hitam milikku, begitu juga dengan Kai dan Chanyeol yang sibuk dengan motor masing-masing. Aku sudah siap dengan motor _sport-_ ku.

"Aku duluan" kataku dengan menarik gas pelan.

"Orz~ jangan lupa jam enam di Taman Kota!" seru Kai.

"Ok!" seruku sekenanya.

Ku jalankan motor ku dengan kecepatan sedang, masih ada di area sekolah jadi aku tidak bisa ngebut, aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan guru konseling karena masalah sepele seperti ini. Menyetir dengan keadaan mengantuk benar-benar membuatku harus ekstra hati-hati jika aku tidak ingin berakhir terbaring di Rumah Sakit. Setidaknya aku bisa mengontrol mataku untuk tetap terjaga. Jalanan lancar aman terkendali, jadi tepat jam satu siang aku sampai di rumah. Keningku berkerut melihat sebuah Mazda berwarna merah yang terparkir di depan rumahku. Ku parkir motorku dengan aman di pinggir, dan buru-buru masuk ke dalam sambil melepas helmku. Dan apa yang ku temui di Ruang Tengah adalah sesosok wanita tinggi berambut panjang hitam lurus dengan pakian modisnya.

"Nuna?!" aku benar-benar kaget. Daina Nuna tersenyum lebar padaku, di meja terdapat Laptop yang menyala.

"Hai my little brother~" sapanya centil. Aku masih berdiri di depan pintu Ruang Tengah.

"Nuna kapan datang? Bukankah semalam masih di New York waktu menelpon ku?" tanyaku bingung.

"Aku berangkat tadi pagi. Kenapa kau seperti melihat setan begitu, ha?" Daina Nuna sedikit tersinggung dengan reaksiku saat melihatnya tadi.

"Umma mana?" tanyaku menatap ke sekitar.

"Tidur, makanya jangan berisik" kata Daina Nuna kembali sibuk dengan Laptopnya.

"Ada oleh-oleh untuk ku?" aku berjalan mendekat.

Ia mengusirku dengan menggoyang-nggoyangkan kakinya ke arahku. Aku mendengus sebal. Tiba-tiba lagu _Smeels Like Teen Spirit_ milik Nirvana mengalun sayup-sayup di ruangan ini. Buru-buru ku rogoh saku celana sekolahku, karena itu bunyi ringtone panggilan masuk ponselku. Terpampang nama Suho-Hyung di layar.

"Ne, Hyung?" tanyaku begitu ku angkat panggilan teleponnya.

"Antarkan arsip yang ada di kamarku, di atas meja kerjaku. Sekarang!"

"Ha? Tapi aku ba―"

"Sekarang! Ku tunggu tidak lebih dari delapan menit!" ujarnya cepat memotong kalimatku dan setelah itu bunyi 'TUT' yang panjang terdengar. Aku berdecak sebal, belum juga duduk sudah ada 'order'an. Dan kakak perempuanku—Daina 'pun tidak sedikit pun bertanya padaku yang jelas-jelas sedang kesal.

Mau tak mau aku melesat ke lantai dua, menuju kamar Suho Hyung yang tepat di sebelah kamarku. Ku ambil arsip yang dia maksud dan ku masukkan ke dalam tas. Pintu kamarnya ku tutup kembali dengan agak keras, sengaja karena aku kesal. Ku lirik jam tanganku, jam setengah dua pas. Ok, sebaiknya cepat ku antar arsip sialan ini.

Motorku kembali ku pacu di jalanan. Rumah Sakit tempat Suho Hyung magang juga tidak seberapa jauh, tapi meski begitu mustahil sampai dalam delapan menit. Aku benar-benar memacu motorku dengan kecepatan tinggi, begitu sampai di Rumah Sakit ku pelankan laju motorku menuju tempat parkir. Setelah melepas helm dan meletakkannya ke kaca spion, aku melesat masuk.

Ruang Co Ass Suho Hyung berada di lantai bawah dan mudah di cari kata pegawai recepcionist yang ku tanyai tadi, meski baru pertama kalinya aku datang ke tempatnya bekerja. Ku temukan pintu bercat putih dengan nama Suho Hyung yang ada di plat kecil di pintu. Pintunya ku buka dan ku lihat Suho Hyung berdiri di dekat meja kerjanya.

"arsipnya?" tanyanya menoleh padaku. Ku buka tasku mengambil arsip bermap biru muda di tasku dan ku letakkan di meja.

"Thanks" desis Suho Hyung menyambar arsip yang ku letakkan tadi.

"Mana upahku?" todongku. Di dunia ini tidak ada yang gratis. Ingat. Hyung menatapku lalu melirik tanganku yang menengadah padanya.

"Aku lapar belum makan" sambungku.

"Minta saja ke kantin, bilang aku yang suruh" Hyung kembali sibuk dengan kertas-kertas di mejanya.

"Oke" aku mendengus kecil.

"Hanya sebuah roti dan air mineral. Tidak lebih" ujarnya di belakangku, aku sudah di depan pintu mau membukanya. Aku langsung berbalik menatapnya tak percaya.

"Hyung, aku tidak akan kenyang hanya dengan sepotong roti dan air mineral!" protesku.

"Terserah. Atau tidak sama sekali, Hun-ah"

Aku berdecak kesal. Tanpa bicara lagi aku keluar dari Ruangan Co Ass Suho Hyung. Sepotong Roti ? aku tidak akan kenyang sama sekali. Dengar, bukan karena aku rakus, aku masih masa pertumbuhan jadi ini wajar, Ok?!

Eh tunggu sebentar. Aku berhenti berjalan. Melihat ke sekitar lorong yang ku lewati dan aku tidak melihat siapapun disana, lorong ini sangat sepi. What the fuck day ever, Oh Sehun. Kau tersesat! Tidak ada pilihan selain kau menyusuri lorong ini. Sisi kanan-kiriku terdapat kamar rawat yang pintunya tertutup rapat, dan itu sepi, lalu aku harus bertanya pada siapa untuk ke kantin? Rumput yang bergoyang? Jendela-jendela kaca? Ck, Kakiku berbelok pada ujung lorong, tapi ternyata jalan buntu. Aku melihat dinding bercat putih yang menjadi penghujung belokan.

"Shit!" umpatku pelan. Ku putar tubuhku kembali dan berniat untuk bertanya pada seseorang. Tapi lagi-lagi pada siapa? Tempat ini sangat sepi. Umma.. anakmu Umma. Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi pada anakmu Umma. Aku menoleh ke pintu kamar rawat di kanan-kiriku. Lalu ku putuskan untuk mengetuk pintu kamar rawat yang ada di sisi kiriku.

"Permisi, Ada orang di dalam? Aku mau tanya jalan ke kantin" ujarku se sopan mungkin dengan suara yang tidak terlalu keras. Bisa-bisa penghuni kamar yang lain mengamuk.

Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam, aku menghela nafas, ku ketuk lagi pintunya.

"Maaf? Aku mau bertanya sebentar saja" kataku lagi masih mengetuk pintu. Tetap saja aku tidak mendengar respon dari dalam. Apa ku buka saja ya? Tapi bagaimana jika pasien didalam sana menganggapku lancang? Aku menimbang-nimbang sejenak. Tapi daripada aku kelaparan karena pasukan diperutku benar-benar meronta-ronta untuk di beri asupan, akhirnya aku beranikah diri, menghembuskan nafas-lagi-dan akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk masuk kedalam kamar bangsal ini. Semoga kau tidak berakhir dengan wajah memar, Tuan Muda Oh Sehun!

"Permisi" desisku menekan handle pintu sampai terbuka.

Kepalaku melongok ke dalam. Melihat seseorang yang terbaring di atas ranjang, lampu kamar rawat ini menyala redup sedangkan tirai hitam menutupi jendela. Apa sebaiknya aku mengetuk pintu yang lain ya? Aku benar-benar galau. Galau karena LAPAR. Aku kembali menatap orang yang terlelap tersebut, ku kerutkan keningku saat melihat wajah pucat orang itu. Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya.

Garis rahang, hidung mungilnya itu, mata yang terpejam itu dan bibir kissablenya yang berwarna pink rasanya pernah ku lihat, tapi dimana? Karena penasaran aku pun masuk ke dalam membiarkan pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Dengan langkah amat pelan aku mendekati tempat tidur. Dan aku dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

Mataku membulat melihat wajah manis orang ini. Bukankah dia yang ada di Taman Kota? Jadi dia pasien di Rumah Sakit ini? Pantas tiap hari aku melihatnya di Taman Kota, karena Taman Kota dan Rumah Sakit hanya terpisah jalan dan hanya perlu menyeberang jalan.

Saat ku sadari tangan kananku sudah terulur ke wajahnya. Bahkan sudah menyentuh pipi pucatnya yang terasa dingin. Kalau di lihat lamat-lamat, wajahnya seperti perempuan. Garis rahangnya halus, bahkan ekspresi wajah tenangnya ketika tertidur benar-benar terlihat sejuk.

Mata yang terpejam itu terbuka perlahan dan kemudian bertatapan dengan mataku. Aku termenung menatap mata polos itu, sedetik kemudian tangan kananku yang terulur ia tarik dengan cepat dan tiba-tiba tubuhku melayang ke ranjang. Ku rasakan tubuhku berdebam ke lantai di sisi ranjang yang lain dan kepalaku membentur benda tumpul sampai terasa nyeri.

"Sakit!" pekikku mengernyit memegangi belakang kepalaku yang nyeri dan berdenyut. Badanku serasa mau remuk, kepalaku pusing. Ku buka mataku merasakan ada orang yang mendekatiku. Benar saja, aku melihat wajah panik di dekatku.

"M-maaf...aku spontan melakukannya..." ia berkata kacau. Mata indahnya berkaca-kaca.

Aku mendesis kecil. Menarik tangan kananku yang memegangi kepala belakangku dan aku melihat darah.

"Sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud membantingmu, aku―"

Aku beralih menatapnya. Ia terperanjat melihat darah di tanganku. Ku lihat bibirnya bergetar, matanya menatap shock pada telapak tangan kananku.

"D-darah… i-itu...a-aku...aku...darah" ia shock.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, cuma terbentur" kataku parau berusaha untuk bangkit.

"Darah...darahnya...aku aku..," Ia panik. Sial, pusing, kepalaku sakit, keadaanku yang sedang lapar dan kurang tidur membuat badanku lemas.

"Hey aku baik..." bibirku kembali mengatup. Melihat cairan meleleh di pipinya.

"Aku...aahh..." aku mengernyit saat kepalaku berdenyut. Tunggu, siapa namanya? Shit! Aku tidak ingat! Lu… Lu siapa... Argh Sial! Kepalaku pusing! Dengan sisa-sisa tenagaku aku menatapnya yang menangis dengan tatapan shock-nya dalam diam. Sungguh aku baik-baik saja, cuma lemas karena lapar, ngantuk dan pusing.

"Aku baik..." tenagaku hilang. Aku pasrah saat mataku terpejam perlahan, dan aku ingat namanya.

Luhan! Hey aku baik-baik saja. Disaat begini saja aku bisa ingat, namanya unik dan seharusnya mudah di ingat, wajahnya juga manis dan imut. Dia juga cantik, polos dan munggil. Mustahil kalau orang keren sepertiku melupakan orang semanis dia. Anak manis sepertinya cocok jadi adik ku, apalagi aku memang menginginkan adik perempuan.

Eh, tapi dia laki-laki 'kan?

Semua itu berputar di kepalaku, dan andai aku bisa mengatakan kalau aku baik-baik saja sebelum tubuhku melemas dan rasa sakit di kepalaku menguasai seluruh kesadaranku..

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued~**

.

.

Nah aku apdet lagi nih. Wkwkwk masih bisa apdet cepet karena aku lagi males nerusin The Lost Symbol. Ada something yang ngeselin jadi males buat nyemek(?) itu cerita dan seperti biasa kerjaanku masih bisa diajak kerjasama hehehe. *dikasih nafas naga sama Yipan*

Ah makin banyak yang baca fanfic ini. Aku ga nyangka. Banyak yang follow dan fav aku juga. Huaaaaaaaaa ga cuma ceritanya aja. Aku seneng banget TAT. makanya apdetnya cepet banget . pengennya ini mau apdet cepet buat Chapter 3B. Cuma kayaknya ga jadi. Hehehe *disundul*

Yang nanya Luhan sakit apa, aku janjiin Chapter 4 bakal ketahuan sakit apa. Berarti masih 2 chapter lagi. *kemudian aku digebukin* XD hehehehe *menggelinding* Chapter depan masih berkutat sama HunHan.. Chapter depan itu awal kedekatan Luhan sama Sehun. Udah gitu aja, ga mau banyak ngemeng . www *kecup kecup manja* /wuuushhh

Aku bales beberapa review nih ..

 **Xiao luhannie** : weh pertanyaan bagus nih. *kasih kedipan manja /wush* nah tangan Luhan terluka karena pas itu dia pengen ngelihat burung dara di sore hari, nah ini juga nyangkut soal penyakitnya Luhan dan kenapa dia selalu keluar malam dan kayaknya takut sama sinar matahari atau malah menghinda—oooppss.. kelepasan. *dikepret*

 **Anggi Pris Pyromaniac Exo-l924** : duh kamu lagi *bercana ini teh jangan diambil hati atuh* makasih udah baca lagi ya. *kasih permen* denger kok, Luhan anak yang normal kok. Hohoho Cuma waktu itu si Luhan emang males nanggepin Sehun dkk. Hehehe ah makasih udah mau jadi reader setia akuh nyan~ *ketjub ketjub*

 **kimyori95** : Luhan ga Phobia kok . ini tuh murni karena Luhan—eerrr.. jawabannya ada di Chapter 4 yak ! Keep calm ya qaqa.. *tebar kembang* duh betewe reviewmu bikin aku ketawa sendiri tahuuu~ XD *ciumin*

 **SkylarO** : ya gapapa sih neng . eike kan jadi keinget sama Si Elven eh bener kan ya.. sama Haremnya yang kembar itu tuh. Namamu Skylar aku jadi inget sama penyanyi fav aku sih si Skylar Grey wkwkw Lol iya deh iya.. yang lagi kesengsem KrisTao . www XDDD makasih neng . lop you lah~

 **tetsuya kurosaki** : bukan syndrome vampire kok . ntar Luhan malah nyasar di GGS lagi. Ganteng Ganteng Sehunpunya lol

 **Izzycahsli755** : Bukan kok. Hheheh XDDD

 **Erliyana** : eerr—gimana ya kalau dicepetin alurnya kecepetan ntar dong . heheh iya ntar Chapter 4 bakalan ketahuan Luhan sakit apa. Ntar Chapter 3B dulu tapi ya. Nanti Chapter 4 bakalan ketahuan Luhan kenapa. Hehehe makasih udah baca ya. :)

 **KRIStina Wu** : KAMU BACA VERSI ASLINYA DAN BACA YANG INI JUGA ! KAMU DAEBAK(?) BANGET ! *CIUMIN SAMPE LECEK* KAMU SIAPA? *dikepret kemudian* aku juga pengen gondok kalau bayangin si Tehun jadi si Vivin. Mbak Kris(?) kamu baca versi aslinya kan, cerita ini ga mlenceng jauh dari aslinya kan ? duh ga ngerusak si Kevin dan Flo 'kan?

 **aku ini siapa** : *ngekek baca namanya* kamu siapa ? XDD ah pertanyaanmu aku ga bisa jawab kaka~ soal Luhan nanti.. hehehe *mojok bareng Tehun* kalau dengerin Our Tomorrow mikirnya kemana ? :') *digelindingin* soal foto itu, pas Sehun ketemu Luhan kan si Sehun tanya soal si Luhan kan.. nah Luhan jawab kan itu kalau emang ada yang minta dia jadi modelnya, dan untuk yang angel itu no candid kek foto lainnyanya yang dilihat Sehun di pameran si Lay. Itu Luhan mau jadi model dan dijepret-jepret sama Lay dan kemudian diedit-edit gitu loh . hehehe :3

udah itu dulu balesan reviewnya ya. Tetep baca fanfic ini ya~ hehehe

Salam imut~

07 Juni 2015

 ** _© DeathSugar_**


	4. Chapter 3-B

**RE-MAKE STORY**

 **ORIGINAL STORY BY OtsuTaka-chan Amadeus Matsumoto**

 **Cerita ini bukan asli milik saya, cerita ini aslinya milik Otchuu. Aku cuma remake dengan beberapa cerita yang aku ganti nyesuaiin sama Chara disini karena asli ceritanya milik Otchuu tuh OC alias Ori Chara. www aku beraniin diri buat minta izin sama Ochuu tuh pas dengerin lagunya Luhan – Our Tomorrow. Rasanya pas dengerin lagu itu langsung kepikiran sama Luhan. Karena dulu pas Otchuu bikin cerita ini tuh kita sering banget gosipin teman aku yang namanya dipake sama Otchuu buat nama di FF ini dan ya..**

 **Dan yang pasti aku udah dapat izin dari Otchuu ya~ :3**

 **Kalau mau cerita aslinya silakan PM nanti akan aku kasih linknya .**

Happy read and review ? Heheheh

Let Me Be The One

Original Story by **Otsu** and Re-Make by me, _DeathSugar_

 **HunHan**

.

.

.

Happy Reading and review please~

.

.

][ DeathSugar ][

Chapter 3-B

Let Me be the ONE

Present and Enjoy reading, guys ..

…

 **— Luhan's POV —**

Pundak dan bibirku menggigil pelan. Rasanya aku tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapan ku dari orang asing yang kini duduk di pinggir ranjangku karena Dokter Wang sedang merawat luka di kepalanya. Bahkan untuk mengedip saja rasanya kelopak mataku kaku.

Aku takut. Aku benar-benar takut telah membuat orang terluka karena refleks ku. Instingku saat itu berkata aku sedang dalam bahanya, karena itu aku spontan menarik dan membantingnya. Dalam kondisi seperti itu aku menggunakan keahlianku dalam Judo, tapi jujur aku tidak berniat membuatnya terluka sampai berdarah.

Aku tidak mau mengulangi kesalahanku untuk yang ke dua kalinya. Aku tidak mau membuat orang yang tidak ku kenal terluka karena aku, dan aku tidak mau membuat orang lain merasakan sakit akibat ulahku. Aku tidak mau.

Aku tidak tahu namanya, tapi aku tahu kalau orang itu adalah adik dari Suho-Hyung. Saat dia pingsan tadi, aku berlari ke ruangannya untuk minta pertolongan dan Suho-Hyung sendiri kaget tahu adiknya ada di kamarku.

Aku tidak tahan berada di situasi seperti ini. Dia—Oh Sehun, adik Suho-Hyung terluka karena aku, kepalanya sampai berdarah, dan itu karena aku membantingnya. Aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya. Mungkin kalau Suho-Hyung tidak menenangkan ku agar berhenti menangis saat adiknya belum sadar tadi, mungkin aku akan terus menangis sampai sekarang.

Inilah yang ku takutkan. Aku takut membuat orang lain terluka, aku tidak mau membuat orang merasakan sakit, dan yang paling tidak ku inginkan adalah melihat orang mengeluarkan darah karena perbuatanku. Aku sudah cukup melihat banyak darah Orang Tua ku saat mereka kecelakaan dan akulah yang menyebabkannya. Sejak saat itu aku selalu takut melihat orang lain berdarah, aku selalu berpikir akulah penyebabnya. Melihat darah orang lain selalu membuatku takut berlebih, tapi entah kenapa jika aku yang berdarah aku tidak merasakan apa pun.

Dokter Wang sedang bicara dengan adik Suho-Hyung itu, Suho-Hyung sendiri berdiri di sebelahku sesekali menepuk kepalaku pelan. Aku cuma bisa menunduk menatap lantai.

"Baiklah, saya keluar dulu. Sehun-ssi, perban di kepalamu harus di ganti dua kali sehari ya, obatnya biar ku titipkan Suho-ssi nanti" kata Dokter Wang. Ku angkat kepalaku menatap Dokter Wang dan Sehun yang mengangguk pelan.

Suho-Hyung mengucapkan terima kasih saat Dokter Wang akan keluar, Beliau sempat menepuk pundakku pelan lalu keluar dari kamar rawatku dan menutup pintu kembali.

"Kau ini benar-benar ya, membuatku malu saja" Suho-Hyung menghela pelan.

"Aku tersesat Hyung, dan siapa juga yang mau tersesat!" Sehun berkata sebal.

"Lagi pula lukamu itu ringan, dan kau pingsan. Astaga… aku baru tahu kalau adikku ternyata selemah ini?"

"Aku tidak lemah Hyung. Aku mengantuk dan juga lapar. Dan tentu itu wajar.. aku lelah dan kemudian aku pingsan."

Aku merasa canggung sekarang. Berada ditengah pertengkaran kakak-adik disaat begini. Rasanya aneh dan juga—terasing.

"Maaf, gara-gara aku kau terluka" ucapku menyesal. Sehun beralih menatapku, ia terlihat agak kaget begitu melihatku.

"Eh...tidak-tidak.. aku baik-baik saja. Sungguh…" ia berkata canggung.

"Aku benar-benar refleks membantingmu tadi, aku tidak bermaksud untuk melakukannya. Sungguh" aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku. Rasa takut dan menyesal menghantuiku lagi.

"Sudahlah Lu, aku sudah bilang ini bukan salahmu" Suho-Hyung terdengar mulai jengah. Mungkin dia bosan mendengar kata-kata maaf-ku yang entah kesekian kalinya. "itu karena anak ini yang kelewat bodoh" katanya lagi.

Aku cuma diam melihat Sehun yang melotot pada Suho-Hyung. Sehun bersungut-sungut tanpa suara. Pastinya kalau aku jadi Sehun juga aku akan sebal, apalagi dikatai di depan orang yang tidak ku kenal.

"Maaf ya..." desisku. Sehun menatapku lagi.

"Bukan salahmu, aku yang salah masuk ke kamar mu tanpa ijin. Aku yang lancang" ujarnya.

Tetap saja aku tidak tenang.

"Tapi―"

"Aku ke kantin dulu, kalian diam disini. Terutama kau Cadel, awas kau buat ulah lagi" Suho-Hyung memotong kalimatku.

"Ck..." Sehun berdecak dengan wajah kesal sementara Suho-Hyung keluar dari kamarku, dan suasana kamar mendadak hening. Aku hanya diam menatap Sehun yang menatap ke arah lain.

Aku tidak menemukan kesamaan pada karakteristik mereka. Sehun dan Suho-Hyung sama-sama tinggi tapi Suho-Hyung tidak setinggi Sehun, hidung mancung mereka juga tidak sama, Sehun terlihat dingin dengan tatapan matanya yang tajam. Bibir tipisnya dan dagu lancipnya yang membuatnya begitu tampan. Rahang tegas itu apalagi, sementara Suho-Hyung dengan wajah bak angelic dengan senyum yang begitu hangat. Wajah yang terlihat bersahabat berbeda dengan wajah dingin milik Sehun. Dengan wajah setampan itu pasti banyak yang mengincar nereka. Para wanita pasti mengantri. Apalagi ditambah dengan embel-embel 'Orang Kaya' itu. Berbeda denganku yang kecil, kurus dan tidak tampan ini. Tidak-tidak.. aku tampan dan manly. Kalian lupakan saja yang sebelumnya. Mengerti?!

"Jadi kau pasien di Rumah Sakit ini?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba, membuatku sadar dari lamunanku akan figurenya. Aku mengangguk. "Kau lupa siapa aku ya?" ia bertanya lagi, kali ini menatapku tajam.

"Kau Sehun. Adik Suho-Hyung" jawabku pendek. Memang namanya Sehun 'kan?

"Bukan namaku, maksudku kau lupa padaku, kita bertemu di Taman Kota"

Bibirku membulat. Aku ingat, memang ada yang mengajakku ngobrol kemarin malam, segerombol anak SMA yang sedang berlatih basket.

"Kau yang di gerombolan itu?" tanyaku. Sehun melengos menatapku.

"Ternyata kau benar-benar lupa ya" ia menatapku memelas. Baru kali ini aku mengenal orang yang sejujur ini dalam berekspresi.

"Maaf..." desisku pelan. Aku jadi merasa bersalah melihatnya, padahal dia mengingatku. Sehun tersenyum.

"Sudah lama aku ingin punya adik"

"Eh...kau bicara apa?"

"Ng?" alisnya naik sebelah. "Tidak, aku tidak bicara apa-apa" sahut Sehun cepat.

"..."

"..."

Tidak ada lagi yang harus di bicarakan, aku memperhatikan perban tipis yang melilit kepalanya, lukanya di bagian belakang jadi tidak terlihat.

"Sakit?" aku kembali bersuara, Sehun menatapku lagi.

"Tidak, cuma pusing saja" ucapnya.

Aku menoleh ke arah pintu kamar rawatku, Suho-Hyung masuk membawa kantong plastik kecil dan di lemparkannya pada Sehun, Sehun menangkapnya dengan sigap.

"Makan itu terus pulang"

"Thanks Hyung"

"Nanti obatnya biar aku yang bawa, aku balik kerja"

"Oke"

Suho-Hyung mengacak rambutku singkat dan keluar kamar rawatku. Kembali aku dan Sehun di kamar ini. Aku hanya diam duduk di sofa memperhatikan Sehun yang mengeluarkan dua bungkus roti dan manisan dari kantong plastik pemberian Suho-Hyung tadi.

"Mau?" Sehun menatapku. Aku menggeleng.

"Makan saja" tolak ku halus.

Sehun memakan rotinya dengan lahap, sepertinya ia benar-benar kelaparan, dua bungkus roti habis dalam sekejab. Bibirku tertarik meliuk saat melihat Sehun mulai menyantap manisannya. Dia seperti orang yang tidak makan selama dua hari. Jadi dia tadi pingsan karena aku membantingnya atau karena dia lapar?

"Tidak ada sesuatu yang manis ya?" Sehun berceletuk sambil memasukkan bungkus roti dan manisan ke dalam kantong plastik.

"Kau suka manis?" tanyaku mendengar celetukkannya. Sehun mengangguk tanpa ragu.

Aku berdiri berjalan ke meja laci di dekat tempat tidur, ku buka laci yang paling atas mengambil sebuah lollipop rasa strawberry. Aku memang menyimpan makanan-makanan kecil di laci.

"Ini" ku sodorkan padanya, Sehun menatapku lalu menatap lollipop yang ku sodorkan.

"Untuk ku?" tanyanya tidak yakin, aku mengangguk.

"Tadi aku cuma bercanda kok"

"Tidak apa, ambil saja, aku masih punya banyak" kataku ringan.

Sehun sempat diam menatap lollipop yang ku sodorkan, dan ia pun menerima lollipop dariku.

"Thanks" desis Sehun. Aku mengangguk.

"Sama-sama"

Jarang-jarang ada laki-laki yang suka manis.

"Eh ngomong-ngomong jam berapa ini?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba menatapku dengan lollipop di dalam mulutnya. Aku beralih melihat jam dinding.

"Jam setengah tujuh" kataku singkat.

Sehun melotot kaget padaku, ia menilik jam tangannya lalu berdecak dan melompat turun dari ranjang.

"Aku telat!" desisnya sambil meraih ranselnya di bawah tempat tidur. Aku hanya diam memperhatikannya yang kini sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak kemana-mana dulu, lukamu baru di obati" ujarku melihat Sehun yang memanggul ranselnya di punggung.

"Aku ada latihan basket dengan anak-anak, lagipula ini hanya luka kecil" kata Sehun sambil merapikan rambutnya dengan jari.

"tidak pusing lagi? Kau tadi bilang pusing…"

"Ah.. tidak..tidak.. aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Aku 'kan tadi bilang kalau aku hanya lapar kan.. hahaha"

Aku mengangguk pelan. Sehun berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya, aku cuma diam memperhatikannya, tiba-tiba ia menoleh padaku yang berdiri di dekat sofa. "Mau ikut?" tawarnya.

"Eh?"

"Daripada kau sendirian disini, lebih baik kau ikut denganku ke taman" Aku mengangguk cepat.

"Tunggu, aku ganti baju dulu" kataku berjalan memutar ke lemari kecil dekat meja tv.

"Ok"

Aku mengambil celana training adidas biru gelap dengan line putih dan kaos berlengan panjang hitam bergambar kucing dari lemari. Ku ganti pakaianku cepat lalu memakai sepatu olahragaku, tidak enak rasanya kalau membuat orang menunggu. Setelah itu ku sambar lipatan uang kertas di atas meja yang langsung ku masukkan ke saku trainingku.

"Ayo" ajakku menghadap Sehun, tapi dia malah diam memandangiku.

"Sehun-ssi?" panggilku. Sehun mengerjap beberapa kali.

"Eh..i-iya? Apa?" Sehun tergagap, sepertinya dia tadi melamun. "Panggil aku Sehun saja.. tanpa –ssi. Otte ?" aku hanya mengangguk.

"Ayo" ajaku lagi.

"Oh, iya, ayo" Sehun terlihat agak kikuk, kenapa ya? Setelah menutup pintu kamar rawat, aku dan Sehun berjalan beriringan di lorong Rumah Sakit, berhubung Sehun tidak tahu jalan ke pintu utama Rumah Sakit, aku sampai harus menarik tangannya beberapa kali karena dia berbelok di lorong yang salah.

Aku benar-benar lega saat keluar langit tampak cerah, berarti aku bisa main-main di Taman Kota. Langkah kakiku melambat saat dekat dengan pos penjaga, aku tidak melihat Momo yang biasanya berdiri di depan pintu pos.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun, aku menatapnya lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Momo tidak ada" kataku lesu.

"Momo?"

Aku mengangguk pelan. "Anjing yang biasanya ku ajak jalan-jalan ke taman"

Sehun membulatkan bibirnya tanda mengerti. Kami sudah berdiri di pinggir jalan dan akan menyebrang tapi jalan sangat ramai. Bagaimana caranya aku menyebrang?

Ku rasakan tanganku di gandeng oleh Sehun, aku langsung menoleh menatap tangan Sehun yang menggandeng tanganku.

"Ayo" ajak Sehun menarik tanganku. Aku berjalan mengikutinya menyebrang jalan raya, dan kami sampai dengan selamat di taman. Tapi Sehun tak kunjung melepas gandengannya.

"Sehun, tanganmu" kataku. Sehun menoleh padaku lalu beralih menatap tanganku yang di gandengnya.

"Ah maaf! Aku refleks tadi" ujarnya spontan melepas tanganku. Aku mengangguk.

"Tidak apa"

Sehun menggaruk belakang telinganya, ia terlihat canggung.

"Mau ke lapangan?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk kecil.

Aku mengikuti langkah Sehun. Menatap punggungnya yang tegap dan lebar, Sehun berjalan dengan gagah, berimbang dengan figurenya yang tegas dan keren, aku jadi seperti bayangannya.

"Guys!" Sehun berseru ke arah empat orang pemuda yang ada di depan ring lapangan. Dua dari empat orang itu meninggalkan lapangan dan menghampiri Sehun.

"Kemana aja hah?!" kata anak yang kulitnya lebih gelap.

"Sorry-sorry"

"Kenapa kepalamu?"

Aku berdiri berjarak sekitar tiga langkah dari Sehun dan temannya. Ku edarkan pandanganku ke sekitar dan melihat penjual ice cream yang bersebelahan dengan penjual gula-gula di pinggir taman. Ku putuskan untuk beranjak dan Sehun tidak mengetahui jika aku memisah dari dirinya. Aku tersenyum. Ku percepat langkahku menuju penjual ice cream itu.

"Luhan 'kan?" aku memberengut ketika ada yang memanggilku. Aku menoleh ke sisi kananku, melihat pria tinggi dengan lesung pipit yang berjalan menghampiriku.

"Iya" sahutku pendek. Pria itu tersenyum sambil merogoh tas pundaknya, ia mengeluarkan amplop cokelat panjang.

"Lupa padaku?" tanya pria itu mendekati ku. Aku mengangguk.

"Aku Lay, yang memintamu jadi model ku tempo hari, ingat?" ia bertanya lagi.

Ah ya, aku ingat, tapi aku tidak ingat kalau wajahnya seperti ini, aku cuma ingat soal foto tempo hari.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Ini untukmu" orang yang bernama Lay itu menyodorkan amplop coklat yang di bawanya, ku terima amplop itu dengan bingung.

"Ini apa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Itu hasil foto kemarin, maaf sebelumnya aku mengambil fotomu secara candid. Kau tidak marah 'kan?" katanya panjang lebar, aku menggeleng.

"Tidak masalah"

Dia tersenyum. "Oya, mau beli ice cream 'kan? Ambillah aku traktir" kata Lay kemudian. Aku hanya mengangguk.

.

.

[ **Sehun's Pov** ]

.

.

Aku sadar Luhan tidak ada di belakangku saat Chen dan Kai mengajakku ke lapangan, waktu aku ingin mengajaknya dia sudah menghilang dari belakangku. Akhirnya aku menyuruh Chen dan Kai duluan sementara aku mencari Luhan, kira-kira kemana dia? Apa mungkin dia merasa diabaikan dan kemudian memisah dariku? Haih, aku benar-benar bodoh, padahal aku yang mengajaknya untuk ikut.

Aku menatap berkeliling sejauh mataku bisa melihat. Mencari sosok Luhan di antara ramainya Taman Kota, cukup banyak orang disini. Ku langkahkan kakiku ke pinggiran taman, dan aku akhirnya melihat Luhan yang berjalan sendiri degan memegang gula-gula di tangan kanannya dan tangan kirinya yang memegang ice cream.

"Luhan!" panggilku keras, ia menoleh padaku. Kakiku ku langkahkan lebar-lebar mendekatinya yang berhenti menungguku.

"Aku mencarimu tahu. Kau kemana hm?" kataku, Luhan menatapku dengan ice cream menempel di bibirnya. Lucunyaaa~

Luhan menyodorkan gula-gula ke arahku, keningku mengerut.

"Untukmu, tadi aku beli ice cream lalu ada gula-gula jadi sekalian aku beli" ujarnya. Dan itu adalah kalimat panjang pertama darinya yang ku dengar.

"Kau membelinya untuk ku?" tanyaku kaget. Luhan mengangguk.

"Kau suka manis 'kan? Anggap saja sebagai permintaan maafku sudah membantingmu tadi" katanya tetap dengan wajah datar. Anak ini benar-benar unik tapi nyata. Aku mendesis pelan, sudah berapa kali aku dengar dia minta maaf padaku. Saat aku mengalihkan perhatianku, ku lihat tali sepatunya lepas.

"Tali sepatumu lepas, kita cari tempat duduk dulu" ujarku sambil mendorong pundaknya pelan. Menggiring Luhan ke tempat duduk kayu terdekat, pas di dekat pohon.

Aku berjongkok di depannya mengikat tali sepatunya, dia juga membawa makanan di ke dua tangannya jadi aku membantunya untuk mengikat tali sepatunya. Aku bahkan melihat beberapa orang yang menatap kami dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa aku artikan. Ah… mungkin mereka melihat kami seperti kakak adik.

"Tapi kau hebat juga ya bisa membanting ku" kataku iseng. Memecah keheningan diantara kami.

"Aku pernah belajar Judo dulu" ujarnya.

"Kau bis—" Lidahku kelu saat aku mengangkat kepalaku kembali dan melihat wajah Luhan yang sangat dekat dengan wajahku, karena dia sedang membungkuk untuk melihat tali sepatunya yang ku benahi. Dan aku dapat melihat bibir tipisnya yang berwarna pink dengan jelas, mata nya yang gelap nan indah. Mata polos itu menatapku balik. Sungguh mata polos bak rusa itu benar-benar menakutkan, seakan menuntunku untuk tetap menatapnya dan itu membuat jantungku berdetak cepat. Ini kenapa, apa aku kena serangan jantung?

"Sehun?" suaranya menarikku kembali ke Dunia nyata.

"Ya?" sahutku, aku jadi gugup bertatapan dengannya.

"Wajahmu merah, kepalamu sakit lagi ya?" tanyanya, sorot matanya terlihat khawatir.

Ah, dia mengkhawatirkan ku. Eh, jangan-jangan dia mengkhawatirkanku karena dia merasa bersalah karena membantingku? Haih, Sehun pabbo.

"Sehun?" ia memanggilku lagi.

"Ng—itu.. kenapa?" tanyaku berusaha mengenyahkan kegugupanku yang membuatku seperti seorang idiot. Luhan menyodorkan gula-gula yang di bawanya, aku mengambilnya dan tak sengaja aku melihat kertas berwarna coklat yang terapit di ketiaknya.

"Apa itu?" tanyaku sambil mencubit gula-gula lalu memakannya. Luhan menatap ke kertas yang ku maksud tadi dengan menikmati ice cream-nya lalu mengambilnya.

"Tadi ada orang yang memotretku tempo hari dan menyerahkan ini" ujarnya menunjukkan amplop itu padaku.

"Boleh ku lihat?"

Ku lihat Luhan mengangguk kecil. Aku tersenyum dan mengambil amplop itu darinya. Amplopnya ku letakkan di pahaku dan tanganku yang bebas membuka amplopnya, lalu ku keluarkan isinya. Hanya foto entah berapa jumlahnya, yang jelas semuanya adalah foto Luhan. Aku yakin foto-foto dari Lay-Hyung.

Aku tersenyum melihat sebuah foto yang saat ini kupegang. Entah kenapa aku suka melihat wajah manis Luhan, rasanya ingin ku jadikan adik, ah pasti Daina Nuna senang bertemu Luhan, mungkin Luhan akan jadi korban uji cobanya. Tapi mungkin Luhan lebih pantas di dandani jadi perempuan di banding aku yang sering jadi korban Nuna, pekerjaannya sebagai Desainer membuatnya maniak untuk mendandani orang. Apalagi kalau melihat orang yang membangkitkan ide kreatifnya, pasti orang itu langsung jadi korbannya.

Ku masukkan fotonya kembali dan menutup amplopnya. Aku menoleh padanya, memperhatikan Luhan yang khusyuk menikmati ice cream-nya yang tinggal sedikit. Wajahnya yang datar tanpa ekspresi itu rasanya terlihat unik. Bisa ya, ada anak semanis ini tapi dia amat sangat cuek pada dirinya sendiri.

"Luhan" panggilku, Luhan menoleh menatapku.

"Mau jadi adik ku?" tanyaku, jelas pertanyaan yang sangat aneh sampai dia kaget menatapku.

"Nanti ku traktir ice cream sebanyak yang kau mau. Ya?" bujukku seperti membujuk anak TK. Aku melihatnya tersenyum, dan untuk pertama kalinya aku melihatnya tersenyum, padahal dia selalu memasang wajah datar. Senyumnya manis, matanya juga lucu ketika tertawa. Sungguh mata itu..

Seandainya Luhan seorang perempuan, aku yakin dia akan menjadi orang yang begitu dikagumi banyak laki-laki. Dia terlihat polos, manis, imut dan cantik diwaktu yang sama. Tubuh mungilnya membuatnya telihat rapuh. wajah tanpa ekspresi dan juga sorot mata yang terlihat putus asa itu membuatnya terlihat harus dilindingi.

Ku usap rambut hitamnya pelan. Entah kenapa aku berharap aku lah satu-satunya orang yang melihat senyumnya. Akulah satu-satunya orang yang bisa melindunginya, menjaganya dan satu-satunya orang yang ia datangi ketika ia terluka.

Apapun akan aku lakukan untuk menjaga sesuatu yang berharga ini. Senyum adik ku yang manis ini.

.

.

 **To Be Continued~**

.

.

Double update ini mah.. hehehehe XDDD

Maaf kalau typo ya . ga ada edit soalnya. Hehehe

Cieee yang kakak adek zone. :v

Silakan tinggalkan reviewnya kakak~

Jangan bosan yaaaa~ *cium cium* ****


	5. Chapter 4-A

**RE-MAKE STORY**

 **ORIGINAL STORY BY OtsuTaka-chan Amadeus Matsumoto**

 **Cerita ini bukan asli milik saya, cerita ini aslinya milik Otchuu. Aku cuma remake dengan beberapa cerita yang aku ganti nyesuaiin sama Chara disini karena asli ceritanya milik Otchuu tuh OC alias Ori Chara. www aku beraniin diri buat minta izin sama Ochuu tuh pas dengerin lagunya Luhan – Our Tomorrow. Rasanya pas dengerin lagu itu langsung kepikiran sama Luhan. Karena dulu pas Otchuu bikin cerita ini tuh kita sering banget gosipin teman aku yang namanya dipake sama Otchuu buat nama di FF ini dan ya..**

 **Dan yang pasti aku udah dapat izin dari Otchuu ya~ :3**

 **Kalau mau cerita aslinya silakan PM nanti akan aku kasih linknya .**

Happy read and review ? Heheheh

Let Me Be The One

Original Story by **Otsu** and Re-Make by me, _DeathSugar_

 **HunHan**

.

.

.

Happy Reading and review please~

.

.

][ DeathSugar ][

Chapter 4-A

Let Me be the ONE

Present and Enjoy reading, guys ..

…

.

.

 **— Luhan's POV —**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa jam yang lalu entah kenapa aku merasa tidak lagi sendiri, padahal jelas selama ini hampir tiga bulan sejak kematian Orang Tua ku, aku hidup sendiri di Rumah Sakit.

Sehun terus mengajakku bicara padahal aku hanya diam mendengarkannya, tidak ku sangka dia banyak bicara juga tapi apa yang di bicarakannya cukup menarik. Kehidupan anak SMA memang seru, karena masa-masa itu hanya sekali seumur hidup. Sebenarnya aku agak kikuk jika bicara dengan orang yang baru ku kenal, karena sudah tiga bulan juga aku hampir tidak pernah berinteraksi dengan orang lain selain Dokter Lee, Suho-Hyung dan Suster Hyemi, lalu Momo. Aku jadi agak lamban dan kikuk jika menghadapi orang yang tidak ku kenal, sampai-sampai aku lupa bagaimana rasanya tertawa, marah, senang dan sedih. Sewaktu Sehun menawariku jadi adiknya pun aku cuma bisa menarik bibirku jadi senyuman, padahal aku ingin tertawa.

Dia sangat percaya diri menawariku untuk jadi adiknya padahal dia baru mengenalku dan tidak tahu apa-apa tentang diriku, bahkan umurku. Gayanya itu tengil, tapi dia keren jadi kurasa itu wajar dan cocok dengannya, kalau dia terlihat begitu dingin dan tengil—tapi tetap keren dan memikat.

Aku menghela nafas pelan, pindah menatap tirai hitam yang selalu menutup jendela kamar rawatku. Lampu kamar juga sengaja tidak ku nyalakan, jadi kamar ini gelap, dan aku lebih nyaman berada di tempat gelap, kalau tempat terang membuatku suka takut. Takut penyakitku kambuh.

Aku memutuskan untuk merebahkan tubuhku ke ranjang. Aneh juga aku sudah kembali ke Rumah Sakit, padahal masih jam dua belas, aku kembali itu pun setelah Sehun berhasil memaksaku, dia sampai menemaniku di Taman Kota tadi, padahal dia sendiri mengantuk. Dasar aneh.

Ku miringkan tubuhku dan menyalakan lampu baca yang ada di meja kecil dekat ranjangku. Cahaya temaram menyorot ku dan tanganku membuka bantal yang ku pakai, mengambil dua buah foto yang ku simpan di bawah bantal. Foto Orang Tua ku dan foto Yifan-gege.

Mereka meninggal dengan cara yang sama, sama-sama tragisnya. Orang Tuaku meninggal dalam kecelakaan setelah memasukkanku ke Rumah Sakit, tepat di depan Rumah Sakit karena tertabrak Bus yang melaju kencang dari arah berlawanan, darah dimana-mana dan mereka meninggal di tempat. Begitu pula Yifan-gege, dia meninggal saat akan menjenguk ku, juga tertabrak, ia tertabrak Truk yang sopirnya mengemudi dalam keadaan mengantuk.

Orang-orang yang ku sayangi pergi begitu saja. Padahal Yifan-gege bilang dia tidak akan kemana pun dan akan terus berada di sampingku. Tapi nyatanya dia pergi untuk selamanya mendahului ku. Bahkan sebelum aku mengatakan perasaanku padanya.

Cairan hangat meleleh di sudut mataku, rasa sesak itu datang lagi. Padahal aku sudah berusaha untuk tidak menangis, tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa menahannya. Aku tidak mau kehilangan untuk ke tiga kalinya.

Ku tarik nafas panjang untuk menenangkan diri. Ku letakkan foto Yifan-gege ke sampingku, dan ganti memperhatikan foto Orang Tua ku.

Sangat sedikit ingatanku tentang mereka, mereka terlalu sibuk bekerja, jarang pulang, dan sangat keras. Aku ingat bagaimana Ayah menghukumku dengan menjemurku di siang hari yang terik kalau aku melakukan kesalahan kecil. Ibu ku orang yang sangat disiplin dalam mendidik ku, sampai akhirnya aku tumbuh jadi anak yang sopan, dan selalu taat, bahkan ke disiplinannya sampai ke atas meja makan, cara berpakaian, bicara, bersikap dan lainnya.

Kerja keras mereka pada akhirnya berguna untukku, setelah aku tahu jika Orang Tua ku yang masih berstatus saudara dekat yang akhirnya berimbas padaku dan memberiku penyakit yang aku tahu jika itu sangat tidak baik.

Kesamaan gen dalam tubuh mereka yang mengakibatkan resesif **_Xeroderma Pigmentosum_** di turunkan padaku. Kelainan gen yang mengarah pada Kanker kulit, tahapnya menyebar cepat menjadi tahap 3 karena dulu Ayah sering menghukumku dengan menjemurku di bawah sinar matahari yang terik. Sel kulitku rusak dan pigmennya tidak tumbuh seperti orang normal. Mereka mengetahui hal tersebut dan memasukkanku ke Rumah Sakit ini, dan setelah itu mereka meninggal.

Semua harta dan warisan mereka di urus oleh Paman Jung sebagai kuasa hukum keluarga ku, dan semua itu yang menjadi penyokongku untuk tetap di rawat di Rumah Sakit ini.

Aku tidak pernah sekali pun membenci mereka, tapi kenapa mereka pergi secepat itu setelah menurunkan gen penyakit itu padaku?

Aku menghela nafas berat untuk kesekian kalinya. Aku kembali menatap ke jendela yang tertutup tirai rapat, aku bahkan lupa bagaimana hangatnya sinar matahari saat pagi dan siang hari.

Ku simpan kembali ke dua foto itu ke bawah bantalku, dan ku putuskan untuk tidur. Membawa semua ingatan ku tentang mereka ke alam mimpi, aku yakin suatu hari nanti aku akan menyusul mereka.

.

…..

xxxXxxx

…..

.

Aku tersenyum sendiri mengingat tingkah Sehun setelah kejadian di Taman Kota kemarin malam. Aku jadi dekat dengannya, dia juga datang ke kamar rawatku, dengan alasan hanya ingin dengan adik barunya ini, dan berakhir dengan Suho-Hyung yang mengusirnya karena alasan Sehun mengganggu waktu tidurku.

Aku jadi bingung, Sehun itu keren dan pasti dia punya banyak teman tapi kenapa dia sangat senang kemari? Apalagi dia berkali-kali menegaskan aku ini adiknya. Yah, terserah sih tapi aku jahat juga tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

Aku harus benar-benar menjaga perasaanku agar aku tidak suka padanya. Sehun itu straight dan aku _gay_ , aku akan sangat berdosa kalau sampai menyeretnya ke Dunia Pelangi yang tidak seindah namanya ini. Dan di juga 'kakakku' mana mungkin aku suka padanya 'kan?

Aku jadi suka senyum-senyum sendiri mengingat tingkahnya kemarin, dia membawakan berbagai macam ice cream di dalam ice box kecil yang katanya dia pinjam dari Umma-nya, dengan alasan agar aku tidak keluar malam-malam lagi hanya untuk membeli Ice Cream. Alasan yang sedikit kekanakan dan tidak masuk akal sebenarnya. Tapi aku tidak keberatan dengan itu dan justru aku merasa… senang dengan perlakuannya.

Hari ini cerah sekali. Aku melihat ke kalender yang tergantung di dekat tv. Hari sabtu tanggal 20 April, tidak terasa hari ulang tahunku tiba. Tetap tidak ada yang special. Aku beranjak turun dari ranjang dan mematikan tv. Ku buka lemari mengambil kaos berlengan putih pemberian Suster Hyemi sebulan yang lalu dan beranjak ke kamar mandi, rasanya kulitku seperti kena air panas. Padahal tadi ku lihat jam masih pukul 8 pagi, tapi rasanya panas dan gerah.

Setelah pintu kamar mandi ku tutup, ku lepas semua pakaianku dan ku letakkan di keranjang baju kotor dan menyimpan kaos lengan panjang putih ku ke gantungan baju yang ada di belakang pintu kamar mandi. Saat aku akan menuju tempat shower, kakiku berhenti di depan cermin besar yang berdekatan dengan skat pembatas, antara kamar mandi dan lemari pakaian, juga wastafel.

Aku benar-benar tertegun melihat bayanganku di cermin. Tubuhku benar-benar kurus, pucat, dan yang membuatku jengah adalah bekas bercak hitam yang ada di ke dua lenganku, bercak hitamnya sudah tidak terlalu jelas tapi kalau di lihat secara seksama pasti kelihatan, belum lagi bekas kulit yang melepuh di leher dan punggung tangan kiriku. Lengkap sudah semuanya, sama sekali tidak ada bagus-bagusnya, aku seperti zombie hidup yang kalau kena matahari akan mati hangus.

Aku menghela nafas pelan dan kembali ke tujuanku semula. MANDI. Aku selalu menikmati acara mandi ku, rasanya bersentuhan dengan air dingin itu sangat nyaman, walau rasa panasnya tidak langsung hilang setidaknya memberikan rasa nyaman dan sejuk.

Selesai mandi tanpa menghanduki tubuhku, ku pakai kaos berlengan panjang yang tadi ku gantung di hanger dan membuka lemari kayu yang bersebelahan dengan kaca mengambil celana pendek biru cerah lalu memakainya.

Saat ku buka pintu kamar mandi aku terdiam melihat Dokter Lee, Suho-Hyung dan Suster Hyemi yang berdiri di depan kamar mandi, Suster Hyemi membawa black forest berukuran sedang dengan dua lilin di atasnya. Dokter Lee dan Suho-Hyung membawa bingkisan.

"Happy birthday~!" seru Suster Hyemi tersenyum lebar, Dokter Lee dan Suho-Hyung berkata lebih pelan.

Aku tersenyum mendapat kejutan kecil dari mereka. Ini pertama kalinya aku dapat kejutan saat ulang tahunku.

"Selamat ulang tahun ya" Dokter Lee memberi selamat padaku sambil menepuk kepalaku.

"Terima kasih Dok" kataku menerima kado dari Beliau.

"Ini dariku, happy birthday" Suho-Hyung menghampiriku dan memberikan kado yang terbungkus kertas kado berwarna biru cerah.

"Terima kasih" desisku menerima kadonya.

Aku kaget Suho-Hyung tiba-tiba memeluk ku dan mengusap-ngusap rambutku, atau lebih tepatnya mengacak rambutku. Pelukannya hangat dan menenangkan, aku akan sangat beruntung kalau memiliki kakak sepertinya.

"Datang saja padaku kalau kau butuh apa-apa" bisik Suho-Hyung, aku mengangguk pelan dalam pelukannya. Suho-Hyung melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum padaku.

"Ayo tiup lilinnya!" kata Suster Hyemi heboh.

Kami pindah ke pinggir tempat tidur lalu meniup lilinnya. Suho-Hyung dan Dokter Lee bertepuk tangan, membuatku tersenyum untuk yang ke dua kalinya pagi ini.

"Saya harus kembali bekerja, maaf ya tidak bisa ikut merayakan lebih lama" ujar Dokter Lee, aku mengangguk.

"Terima kasih kadonya Dok" kataku.

"Sama-sama, Suster Hyemi juga yang memilihkannya, saya tidak bisa memilih kado"

Aku mengangguk lagi sebagai jawaban paham. Dokter Lee keluar dari kamar rawatku, dan Suster Hyemi meletakkan black forest yang dibawanya ke meja di depan sofa. Ia merogoh saku baju susternya dan mengeluarkan kotak berukuran lebih kecil dan di sodorkannya padaku.

"Happy birthday baby deer~" ucapnya sumringah.

Ku ambil kado darinya dan mengangguk.

"Terima kasih" ucapku memperhatikan kado darinya. Kira-kira apa ya isinya? Aku menoleh pada Suho-Hyung yang berdiri di sebelahku karena bunyi ponselnya yang memenuhi kamar rawatku ini.

"Ayo potong kuenya" ajak Suster Hyemi mendorong punggungku pelan ke arah sofa.

"Sebentar ya" ucap Suho-Hyung sambil menyimpan ponselnya kembali ke saku jas Dokternya.

Selagi Suster Hyemi memotong black forest yang ada di meja, mataku mengikuti langkah Suho-Hyung yang membuka pintu kamar rawatku dan berdiri di depan pintu sedang bicara dengan seseorang, suara wanita. Jangan-jangan pacar Suho-Hyung? Apa dia cantik? Apa dia dokter juga? Ah, aku harus lihat seperti apa orangnya.

"Eh, mau kemana?" tanya Suster Hyemi melihatku beranjak dari sofa.

"Sebentar Suster" sahutku sekenanya.

Aku berjalan pelan ke arah pintu dan melongokkan kepalaku sedikit dari daun pintu. Karena Suho-Hyung berdiri memunggungiku, aku bisa lebih mudah melihat wanita yang menjadi lawan bicaranya.

Wanita yang cantik, tinggi, berambut panjang, pakaiannya sangat modis, kalau istilahnya itu up to date. Membawa tas tangan dan kotak make up, sekali lihat aku rasa wanita ini mirip dengan Suho-Hyung.

Karena aku tidak ada niatan untuk menguping pembicaraan mereka, aku kembali masuk tapi wanita di luar terlanjur menyadari keberadaanku.

"Ehh? Siapa itu?"

Aku menyingkir dari belakang pintu karena pintunya tiba-tiba di buka lebih lebar. Aku mundur dua langkah, ku lihat wanita itu menatapku dari ambang pintu. Matanya berbinar begitu melihatku, wajahnya bersinar seperti melihat segunduk harta karun.

"Manis sekali~" desis wanita itu tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dariku.

"Pasienmu?" ia menoleh pada Suho-Hyung yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Bukan, pasien Dokter senior"

"Manis! Hai, nama mu siapa?" tanya wanita itu kembali menatapku.

"Luhan" jawabku singkat.

"Aih~ namamu manis, kau juga manis~"

Aku benar-benar bingung, siapa wanita ini? Kenapa sampai sebegitunya menatapku, apa ada yang aneh denganku?

"Dia adikku Lu, maaf ya dia memang berisik" kata Suho-Hyung. Dia memang mengerti apa yang sedang ku pikirkan. Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Aku Daina! Kau bisa memanggilku dengan Dai-Nuna kita berteman ya?" Dai-Nuna menatapku penuh harap.

Baru kali ini ada orang yang penuh senyum dan berharap menjadi temanku. Atau perasaanku saja. Dia terlihat seperti orang baik, wajahnya terlihat ramah walau sedikit berisik.

Dai-Nuna masih menatapku dengan binar di matanya, aku pun mengangguk kecil. Senyumnya merekah begitu ku jawab dengan anggukan. Dai-Nuna berjalan ke arahku dan memeluk ku.

"Kau manis sekali~ andai kau adik ku~" ujarnya memeluk ku erat.

Aku tidak bisa bergerak, menatap Suho-Hyung meminta pertolongan.

"Hei hei, jangan buat ulah disini, Luhan ketakutan karena perlakuanmu. Dia tidak bernafas karena kau memeluknya seperti memeluk sebuah bantal" Suho-Hyung menarik adiknya menjauh beberapa centi dariku, aku benar-benar lega. Rasanya aneh karena baru kali ini aku di peluk wanita selain Mama.

"Kau mau jadi model ku? Mau ya ya ya?" Dai-Nuna menggenggam tanganku, menatapku dengan memelas.

Aku melirik Suho-Hyung yang berdiri di belakang, meminta pertolongannya, karena aku bingung harus menjawab apa, aku menghindari tatapan Dai-Nuna yang seperti memancarkan binar di matanya.

"Jangan aneh-aneh Na, Luhan itu sakit. So, don't disturb him!" Suho-Hyung kembali menarik Dai-Nuna menjauh dariku.

"Aahh...aku 'kan cuma minta Luhan untuk jadi modelku buat lomba itu, sekali saja!"

"Tidak! Tidak perlu Luhan terlibat dengan keanehanmu itu, Na! Kau mengganggu hari ulang tahunnya, kau tahu!"

"Eh? Luhan ulang tahun hari ini? Sama dengan Seh...ah! Maaf ya!" Dai-Nuna heboh sendiri, ia menatapku meminta maaf.

Aku mengangguk pelan, dia benar-benar orang yang ramai tapi juga sangat blak-blakan. Melihat Suho-Hyung dan Dai-Nuna membuatku iri, enak ya kalau punya saudara.

"Kakak bisa makan kue disini bersamaku" kataku, Dai-Nuna tersenyum lebar.

"Eh? Tapi dia berisik. dia bisa mengganggumu, Lu" Suho-Hyung menatapku kaget.

"Suho-Hyung dan Suster Hyemi tidak bisa terus disini 'kan? Lagipula Dai-Nuna juga baru datang, tidak sopan kalau harus menyuruhnya pergi, 'kan"

Aku tersenyum karena Suho-Hyung menyetujuinya, ia dan Suster Hyemi berpamitan untuk kembali bekerja, Dai-Nuna memanggilku untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

Ia tersenyum padaku, aku agak risih karena di tatap seperti itu.

"Kau laki-laki 'kan?" tanya Dai-Nuna tiba-tiba, aku mengangguk.

"Iya"

"Boleh ku tahu kau sakit apa?"

Aku diam menatapnya, apa harus aku bercerita. Dai-Nuna tersenyum lembut padaku.

"Aku tidak memaksamu untuk bercerita, tapi..."

"Ya?"

"Kau mau ya jadi model ku?"

Ah, pertanyaan ini lagi. Aduh...

"Memangnya Nuna ikut lomba apa?" tanyaku basa-basi.

"Lomba mix and match di majalah, tapi harus ada yang jadi modelnya. Nah Lulu jadi modelnya nanti. Nanti Nuna make up dan kemudian Nuna portrait. Taraaa~ Mau ya~?" matanya benar-benar berbinar menatapku. Dan apa tadi, 'Lulu'? apa itu maksudnya aku? Namanya sungguh tidak manly.

Aku diam lagi. Aku harus jawab apa ini? Dai-Nuna menatapku seperti itu, aduh...

"Aku yakin pasti hasilnya sangat bagus! Aku merasa wajib mengeksplor kelebihan mu itu, ya ya ya?"

Aku menghela nafas, menatap balik tatapan Dai-Nuna. Dengan berat hati aku mengangguk pelan, Dai-Nuna langsung memekik senang dengan anggukan kepalaku.

"Kalau begitu kita coba sekarang!" ujarnya membuatku menatapnya kaget.

"Sekarang?"

Ia mengangguk sambil sibuk dengan tasnya.

"Tapi kuenya?"

"Nanti saja, ayo!"

Dai-Nuna benar-benar bersemangat. Apa sih menariknya aku? Aku ini kurus, pucat!

Aku baru ingat, kalau aku tidak bisa bersentuhan dengan make up dan lainnya, penyakit ku memang menyusahkan. Hhh…. Thanks God...

.

.

 **To Be Continued~**

.

.

Udah update nih guys.. wkwkkw

Aku punya kabar buruk ini.. mungkin setelah ini akan sering telat update fanfic ini ya. Ada something problem lah . huweee TTATT Shiki-chan lucaaaakkkk~ DDDD'X

OMOOOO~ huwee huweee~ ini ga aku edit lagi . lagi males soalnya. XDDD

Nah soal yang tanya penyakit Luhan itu apa udah kejawab ya .

Buat keterangan soal XP si penyakitnya Luhan ini, aku kasih dikit :

 ** _Xeroderma pigmentosum_** adalah sebuah penyakit genetik yang ditandai dengan sensitivitas yang luar biasa seperti sinar matahari sehingga menyebabkan perkembangan kanker kulit pada usia yang sangat dini. Hal ini ditandai dengan peka terhadap cahaya, perubahan pigmen, penuaan kulit secara dini, dan perkembangan tumor ganas.

Penderita XP sangat sensitif terhadap radiasi ultraviolet (UV), termasuk UVA, UVB, dan UVC. Paparan matahari saja dapat menyebabkan kulit terbakar. Kulit penderita XP sangat kering dan sangat rentan terserang kanker kulit dan melanoma. Selain itu, mata penderita juga sangat sensitif pada cahaya yang juga rentan terserang kanker mata.

XP merupakan penyakit genetik. Ada kemungkinan bahwa XP disebabkan oleh **perkawinan sedarah**. Hal ini berkaitan dengan mutasi gen yang sangat berpengaruh besar pada munculnya XP.

Itu penjelasan singkat soal XP yang aku ambil dari sini dokterdewikusumastuti . blogspot 2013 / 07 / xeroderma - pigmentosum . html

Untuk lebih jelasnya kalian bisa jalan-jalan di google yak . www

And, Aku belum bisa bales review kalian.. Cuma makasih bingits(?) buat yang udah baca dan review ya. Buat silent reader.. please lah.. ayo reviewnya ya ya ya …

Aku nerima segala review kok asal dengan kata-kata yang sopan ahahaha~

.

.

09 Juni 2015

 _© **DeathSugar** _


	6. Chapter 4-B

**RE-MAKE STORY**

 **ORIGINAL STORY BY OtsuTaka-chan Amadeus Matsumoto**

 **Cerita ini bukan asli milik saya, cerita ini aslinya milik Otchuu. Aku cuma remake dengan beberapa cerita yang aku ganti nyesuaiin sama Chara disini karena asli ceritanya milik Otchuu tuh OC alias Ori Chara. www aku beraniin diri buat minta izin sama Ochuu tuh pas dengerin lagunya Luhan – Our Tomorrow. Rasanya pas dengerin lagu itu langsung kepikiran sama Flo. Karena dulu pas Otchuu bikin cerita ini tuh kita sering banget gosipin teman aku yang namanya dipake sama Otchuu buat nama di FF ini dan ya..**

 **Dan yang pasti aku udah dapat izin dari Otchuu ya~ :3**

 **Kalau mau cerita aslinya silakan PM nanti akan aku kasih linknya .**

Happy read and review ? Heheheh

Let Me Be The One

Original Story by **Otsu** and Re-Make by me, _DeathSugar_

 **HunHan**

NB : HunHan disini dibuat ulang tahunnya dihari yang sama. www

.

.

.

Happy Reading and review please~

.

.

][ DeathSugar ][

Chapter 4-B

Let Me be the ONE

Present and Enjoy reading, guys ..

…

.

.

 **— Sehun's POV —**

 **.**

 **.**

"OH SEHUUUUUNNN!"

Suara yang bercampur dan menjadi satu intonasi tinggi itu membuatku menoleh kaget ke belakang punggungku. Mataku melebar melihat segerombol anak-anak yang ku kenal menyerbuku dan dalam hitungan detik menimpuk ku dengan benda-benda empuk, basah dan lengket.

Plok... Plok... Plok...

Aku hanya bisa memejamkan mata tak berkutik mendapat serangan tepung, telur dan yang terakhir membuat ku berjingkat kaget karena ada yang mengguyurku dengan air. Dan airnya BAU! Ini Gila! Benar-benar gila !

"Traktir! Ayo traktir kami, Cadel!" suara Chanyeol seperti api yang menyulut petasan, dan anak-anak yang lain langsung dengan kompak berkoor minta traktiran.

"HEI HARI INI SEHUN KITA ULANG TAHUN! AYO PADA KUMPUL!" Chen berseru lantang.

Aku hanya bisa menggerutu tanpa suara, mengutuk tingkah mereka yang sudah berhasil membuatku seperti adonan donat. Ku pegang rambutku yang menggumpal gara-gara tepung dan telur yang menjadi satu, baunya.. Astaga ya Tuhan...membuat kepala ku pusing. Aku makin pusing memikirkan bagaimana caranya aku membersihkan diri dari kotoran-kotoran yang merekat di tubuhku. Entah bisa di bilang beruntung atau tidak, ini masih jam istirahat dan mereka menyerangku saat aku mau ke kantin! Fuck you guys!

"tidak ada traktir atau apalah itu! Kalian membuatku seperti adonan donat dan kalian meminta hal semacam itu? Ck.." kataku sebal. Enak saja mereka ketawa-ketawa di atas penderitaanku.

"Yah! Sehun.. kau tidak bisa melakukan itu!" anak-anak langsung protes.

"Siapa otak dibalik ide gila ini, ha?!" teriakku kesal.

"Kita semua! Ulang Tahun memang harus dirayain kali, Hun!" kali ini Chen yang angkat bicara, "kalau begini marah, kau memang tidak asyik!"

Oh yeah, teman-teman sekelasku memang sangat pengertian. Meski aku sudah berkata tidak ada traktiran tetap saja mereka mengerubungiku seperti tawon yang siap menyengatku kalau aku tidak mentraktir mereka.

Aku masih menggerutu kesal, waktu salah satu temanku menyodorkan shampo dan sabun ke depan mataku. Aku mendongak, ternyata Tao.

"Nih, cepat mandi sana. Kau bau sekali Hun-ah. Aku tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan orang bau sepertimu!" ujarnya dengan menutup hidung. Astaga.. kalian yang membuatku menjadi bau seperti ini. Hey ! "itu shampo dan sabun dari Kai. Jadi kalau kau ingin berterimakasih, katakan pada Kai dan kemudian peluklah dia." Aku memutar mataku malas.

Ku terima shampo dan sabun dari Tao dengan senang hati. Memang di antara ke empat temanku, Kai yang paling dekat denganku, rumah kami berada dalam satu kompleks yang sama. Orang tua kami juga berteman dengan baik.

"Thanks, aku ke kamar mandi dulu" kataku.

"Nanti aku bawakan tasmu sekalian." katanya sambil menendang pantatku agar beranjak pergi.

"Albino. Kau mau kemana?! Jangan kabur Cadel!" Cahnyeol berteriak lantang di belakang.

"KAMAR MANDI! MAU MANDI!" balasku dengan berteriak juga.

"TRAKTIRANNYA WOY!"

"TIDAK ADA!" dan sekatika teriakan dibelakang sana membuatku menutup kupingku, "IYA IYA! Kalian ambil sendiri sana!" Aku kembali berbalik dan ku dengar anak-anak langsung bersorak. Ku percepat langkahku menuju kamar mandi sekolah, untungnya sekolahku ini termasuk sekolah elit jadi kamar mandinya bersih terkendali. Biasanya saat jam istirahat seperti ini, akan ada antrian ke kamar mandi, tapi untungnya sesampainya di kamar mandi, sedang kosong terkendali.

Tanpa banyak pertimbangan lagi aku masuk ke salah satu bilik toilet yang tersedia. Aku buka semua bajuku yang sudah bercampur dengan adonan kue tadi—anggap saja begitu—dan kemudian menyalakan shower yang tersedia. Membiarkan air dinginnya menyentuh tubuhku. Aku benar-benar mengutuk teman-temanku dengan ide gila seperti ini. Baunya benar-benar membuatku mual dan pusing.

Bahkan air yang terus mengguyurku seperti tidak mengubah apapun. Aku berkutat di kamar mandi sampai bel masuk berbunyi, aku belum juga selesai membersihkan diri. Astaga.. entah berapa kilo tepung dan telur yang mereka berikan padaku, atau mereka benar-benar berniatku menjadi adonan roti. Sampai-sampai aku harus membasuh tubuhku dengan sabun berkali-kali. Dan tahukah kalian, Shampo itu sampai tidak berbusa. Astaga ya Tuhan…

"Hey Sehun! Kau bisa gunakan bajuku dulu!" aku mendengar Kai berteriak dibalik bilik kamar mandi. Aku minggir ke samping dan membuka pintu yang ku kunci, Kai menyodorkan setelan baju latihannya masuk dan ku ambil, pintunya kembali ku tutup setelah mendengar Kai beranjak dari depan bilik.

"Ku tunggu di depan!" ujarnya lagi berteriak.

"Yoi!"

Ku gantung baju dan celana basket milik Kai. Aku cepat-cepat menyelesaikan kegiatan ku mandiku di sekolah ini. Saat sibuk membilas rambutku dengan air, aku mendengar suara-suara ribut di luar, sepertinya Kai sedang bicara dengan seseorang.

"Minggir, Hitam!" suara itu terdengar membentak.

Suara cewek? Ah mereka bertiga lagi.

"Tidak! Mau apa kalian. Ini kamar mandi siswa laki-laki tahu! Dasar kalian mesum!"

"Kita akan membantu Sehun. Minggir!" giliran suara Eunji yang menyahut. Tuh 'kan, benar tebakan ku.

"Sehun bukan anak kecil nona, aku tahu kalian modus 'kan? Sudahlah kalian pergi sana. Kalian tidak bosan ditolak Sehun beberapa kali?"

"Bukan urusanmu, Hitam!. Biarkan kami masuk!"

"Tidak akan!"

"kau kenapa sih Kai. Kau begitu over pada Sehun. Ah.. jangan-jangan kau gay ya. Dan kau diam-diam menyukai Sehun. Iya pasti iya.." si pendiam Bomi buka mulut.

Telinga ku panas mendengar wanita itu menuduh Kai yang bukan-bukan. He is my bro! Aku tidak terima kalau ada orang yang menjelek-jelekkan teman dekat ku! Dan lagi KAMI NORMAL! Aku dan Kai masih menyukai wanita dengan dada besar.

BRAK!

Pintu toilet ku buka kasar sampai berdebam ke dinding, untung saja aku juga sudah selesai mandi. Aku langsung menghampiri mereka yang masih ribut di depan pintu kamar mandi pria.

"Siapa yang kalian bilang gay hah?" tanyaku sengit pada trio berisik ini yang kaget melihatku tiba-tiba muncul.

"Abisnya Kai sih.. dia melarang kami bertemu dengan pangeran kami~" kata Eunji sambil memanyunkan bibirnya, dasar manja, centil. Aku tidak akan tergoda dengan aegyo kalian ini. Luhan bisa melakukan itu dengan jauh lebih imut daripada kalian. Kenapa aku memikirkan Luhan disaat begini? Aish!

"Kita hanya ingin memberikan kado ini pada Sehunnie saja kok.." kata Eunji. Aku ganti menatapnya, sementara dua temannya juga menyodorkan bingkisan yang mereka bawa padaku, aku sempat melirik mereka dan ku terima. "sudah kan? Sekarang kenapa masih disini? Sana.." ucapku mengusir. Astaga.. jangan membuat hari ulang tahunku berubah menjadi tidak menyenangkan karena hal sepele seperti ini.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Kai. Aku mengangguk.

"Mana tas ku?"

Kai menyerahkan tas ku yang di letakkannya di lantai, aku membukanya dan memasukkan kado pemberian ketiga trio berisik tadi.

"mau bolos lagi?" tanyaku melihat Kai yang menungguiku.

"Tanggung, sudah pelajaran ke 4. Bolos bukan pilihan yang jelek"

"Tunggu di lapangan" kataku sambil memanggul tas ke punggung.

Aku dan Kai berjalan beriringan menuju lapangan basket, kami mengambil jalan memutar melewati kantin daripada ambil resiko dan ketahuan guru-guru, bisa runyam nanti. Kami hanya malas berurusan dengan guru konseling saja, bukan karena takut, Ok?

Kai memilih duduk di pinggir lapangan, bersandar di pohon besar, sedangkan aku berdiri di depan ring setelah melemparkan tasku ke pinggir lapangan. sambil mendribel bola yang selalu ku bawa kemana-mana di dalam tas.

"Kenapa kau diam saja ketika mereka bilang kalau kau gay?" tanyaku tanpa menoleh padanya, dan melemparkan bola ke arah ring.

"Malas, ribet urusan sama wanita, di bentak sedikit mereka akan menangis." jawab Kai. Aku terkekeh pelan sambil terus mendribel bola.

"Kelewat males kalau kau Kai" ejek ku, Kai cuma mencibir.

"Eh ya, kemaren aku ke rumahmu. Kau tidak ada, kemana?" tanya Kai.

"Rumah Sakit" jawabku singkat dan melemparkan bola lagi.

"Kepalamu masih sakit?"

"Ani, aku hanya main kesana"

"Main kok di Rumah Sakit. Aneh"

"Masalah?" Kai menggeleng.

"Lukamu kemarin gara-gara anak yang kau ceritakan itu 'kan? Siapa namanya?"

"Luhan. bukan gara-gara dia 'kan aku sudah bilang" kataku sambil mendekap bola ke pinggang.

"Apa kau tidak merasa aneh dengannya?" Pertanyaan Kai membuatku mengerutkan kening.

"Aneh. maksudmu?" tanyaku balik. Kai mengangkat bahunya pelan.

"Ku rasa dia berbeda dari kita"

"Ya iyalah, dia kecil begitu"

"Bukan fisiknya, tapi pembawaanya. Emang kau tidak sadar?"

Aku menggeleng pelan. "aku tidak mengerti maksudmu. Apa yang salah dengan dengan Luhan?"

"Sekali lihat aku tau dia beda, dari caranya menatap dan caranya bicara"

"Perasaan waktu itu dia bicara cuma dua tiga patah kata. Kau begitu memperhatikannya.. jangan-jangan benar kata mereka tadi kalau kau Gay? Astaga.. Kkamjong! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyentuh adikku itu"

Kai memutar matanya malas. "bukan begitu maksudku cadel. Aku masih bisa menggagahi 2 sampai 3 wanita dalam satu malam dan aku masih menyukai wanita seksi. Bukan bocah laki-laki dengan wajah polos seperti Luhan." Kai menatapku malas. "maksudku dia berbeda itu..Ck.. Kau percaya kalau misalnya dia gay?"

Aku melotot kaget padanya. Gay? Hahahaha, lucu!

"Kau ini mau melawak ya. Dia itu polos. Kau bahkan bisa melihat wajahnya yang tanpa dosa itu." sergah ku. "mana mungkin dia tahu tentang hal berbau gay? Astaga.. kkamjong!"

"Berarti insting laki-laki mu tumpul, Hun"

"Darimana kau tahu ha?"

"Ck, aku 'kan sudah bilang tadi―"

"Yayaya, dari cara bicara dan cara menatapnya, 'kan?" selaku cepat, Kai mengangguk.

"aku jadi curiga kalau kau benar-benar gay. Kau begitu tahu ciri-ciri orang gay.. astaga.. aku rasa aku harus menjaga jarak darimu Kai."

"SETAN!" cacinya melemparkan sebelah sepatunya padaku. Aku tertawa terbahak dengan reaksinya itu, dengan sigap menghindar sepatu terbang Kai. Nyawaku selamat karena bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Tapi selamat dari Kai, remuk di tangan anak-anak sekelas, dompetku harus siap-siap untuk di kuras, ya nasib.

.

Xxx

.

Aku berjalan ke pintu rumah yang tertutup seperti zombie yang sedang mencari korban. Aku tidak tahu jam berapa ini, yang jelas langit sudah gelap saat aku sampai. Kondisi rumah kosong melompong, aku teringat jika mobil Mazda merah milik Dai-Nuna juga tidak ada di depan, Hyung juga selalu pulang malam. Sewaktu aku menaiki tangga, suara Umma memanggilku dari bawah.

"baru bulang Hunna?" tanya Umma, aku menoleh dan membalikkan badan.

"um.. habis dirampok oleh anak-anak, Umma. Aku lelah~"

"Oh, ya sudah. Kalau begitu mandi dan istirahat sana, ya sayang"

"Ne.."

"Eh tunggu! Sini, Umma belum kasih ucapan" kata Umma tersenyum kecil. Aku pun turun lagi, dan Umma memelukku.

"Selamat ulang tahun ya, kamu makin dewasa, mikir yang dewasa juga" ujar Umma di telingaku, aku mengangguk di atas pundaknya.

"Makasih Ma"

Umma melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum.

"Oya, Dai-Nuna mana Ma?" tanyaku, teringat kalau nenek sihir itu tidak ada di rumah.

"Kakakmu belum pulang daritadi siang"

"Kemana?"

"Katanya mau ke tempat kerja Suho"

Keningku mengerut mendengarnya. Ngapain Dai-Nuna lama-lama di Rumah Sakit? Eh iya, kebetulan, sekalian ngecek Dai-Nuna aku bisa mengajak Luhan untuk jalan-jalan. Astaga.. aku benar-benar merindukan adikku yang manis itu.

"Oh, ya udah, mau mandi, nanti aku akan menyusul Dai-Nuna ke Rumah Sakit Suho-Hyung magang" kataku.

"Ok, sana mandi. Bau"

Aku pun berpamitan pada Umma dan melesat ke kamar. Ku lempar tasku ke ranjang lalu melepas sepatu ku. Acara mandi ku kali ini agak cepat, aku harus buru-buru ke Rumah Sakit tempat Suho-Hyung magang.

Kalau ingat Luhan entah kenapa aku jadi semangat, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat wajah datarnya yang tanpa ekspresi itu tapi manis, aku juga bisa bicara banyak kalau bersamanya. Pasti dia kesepian saat ini, karena itu aku harus cepat-cepat. Aku akan bercerita banyak hari ini. Tentang sekolah tadi dan tentang ulang tahunku kali ini. Ah.. aku harus membelikannya banyak Ice Cream dan makanan manis untuknya. Dan dia pasti akan senang dan kemudian dia akan tersenyum. Oh Sehun memang Hyung yang bisa diandalkan oleh adiknya. Haha..

Selesai mandi aku memilih baju di lemari dengan cepat juga, jeans biru tua dan t-shirt hitam yang ku beli di Distro seminggu yang lalu dan belum pernah ku pakai. Selesai memakai baju, aku pindah ke depan kaca di samping lemari, menyisir rambut setengah basahku dengan jari dan memakai parfume. Kembali menatap kaca dan aku tersenyum. Oh Sehun memang selalu tampan.

Perhatianku pindah pada tas sekolahku, ku buka dan ku tumpahkan semua isinya ke tempat tidur. Bola basketnya ku masukkan kembali ke dalam tas, dan aku melihat amplop cokelat milik Luhan yang kemarin diberikan Lay-Hyung untuknya.

Ya Tuhan! Aku baru sadar kalau amplop isi foto itu ada di tasku! Amplopnya ku buka dan mengecek isinya, masih dalam jumlah yang sama, untung aja. Ku teliti satu persatu dan tanganku berhenti pada foto _'Fallen Angel'_ yang indah itu -lagi-.

DEG

Dadaku mendadak nyeri, jantungku berdetak cepat. Ku pegangi dadaku dengan tangan kananku. Sudah ke dua kalinya jantungku seperti ini semenjak aku membenahi tali sepatu Luhan dua hari yang lalu.

Apa aku benar-benar kena serangan jantung ya? Sepertinya aku harus konsultasi dengan Suho-Hyung.

Aku menarik nafas beberapa kali dan kembali melihat foto _'Fallen Angel'_ Luhan ini. Dadaku rasanya berdenyut lagi, tapi dalam tempo yang lebih ringan, setiap melihat wajahnya di foto ini, jantungku selalu mendadak berdetak cepat. Apa harus ku kembalikan ya? Tapi...aku juga ingin menyimpan foto ini. Aduh.. bingung.

Ah, daripada mikirin itu aku harus cepat-cepat. Aku terlambat. Ku masukkan dompet dan ponselku ke saku celana dan keluar kamar sambil memanggul ransel di punggungku.

Ku langkahkan kakiku cepat menuruni tangga, dan setengah berseru pada Umma untuk berpamitan karena Beliau sedan menonton tv di Ruang Tengah. Aku benar-benar terburu-buru saat ini, sampai-sampai ku pacu motorku lebih cepat. Ada yang ingin ku pastikan pada Luhan, aku mau bertanya sesuatu padanya.

Motorku berjalan mulus di jalan raya, meski agak ramai karena mau weekend. Rumah Sakit juga lebih ramai di bagian depannya, setelah motorku terparkir aman dan meletakkan helm, aku buru-buru melesat ke Rumah Sakit, menuju bangsal Khusus tempat Luhan dirawat. Langkahku ku percepat saat menyusuri lorong yang agak sepi, ini tandanya aku sudah berada di wilayah khusus yang memang selalu sepi. Aku juga tahu kenapa di bilang khusus dan selalu sepi, apa karena khusus untuk pasien dengan penyakit parah ya? Jadi...sakit Luhan juga parah? Ah.. tidak! mungkin ini khusus untuk pasien VVIP.

Keningku mengerut melihat kamar rawat Luhan yang terbuka, tidak biasa yang selalu di tutup. Mataku melebar melihat Dai-Nuna yang keluar dari kamar rawat Luhan dengan kamera Canon yang menggantung di lehernya dan membawa tas tangannya yang besar. Ia juga kaget melihatku yang berjalan semakin dekat.

"Kok Dai-Nuna ada disini?" tanyaku heran.

"Kok kamu juga ada disini?"

"Aku mengunjungi Luhan, Nuna?"

"Aku mau mengajak Luhan ke Taman Kota"

"Dia ada di dalam?"

"Lagi di kamar mandi, aku duluan ya, mau siap-siap" kata Dai-Nuna sambil menepuk lenganku. Aku mengangguk dengan bingung, siap-siap untuk apa? Ku lanjutkan langkahku memasuki kamar Luhan, aku termenung melihat black forest yang ada di meja. Siapa yang ulang tahun?

Ku dengar suara pintu dibuka, aku menoleh dan melihat Luhan dengan pakaian casualnya, ia terlihat kaget melihatku, wajar 'kan aku baru datang. Ku amati sosoknya yang tampak berbeda dengan baju sepaha berlengan panjang bergambar panda, di padukan dengan jeans hitam dan sneakers. Manis, membuatnya terlihat makin mungil.

"Kapan datang?" tanyanya mendekatiku. Aku sadar sudah mengamatinya tadi.

"Baru saja. Kamu kenal Dai-Nuna?" tanyaku, Luhan sudah berdiri di dekat ranjang dan mengangguk.

"Kok bisa?" keningku mengerut dalam.

"Jam sembilan pagi Dai-Nuna datang menemui Suho-Hyung di kamar rawatku" ujarnya polos. Bibirku membulat tanda mengerti.

"Oya, ada kue, ada acara apa?" tanyaku menoleh sejenak ke black forest yang tinggal setengah di meja.

"Hari ini ulang tahunku" ucapnya membuatku memalingkan muka cepat, menatapnya kaget.

"Ulang tahunmu?" Luhan mengangguk. "Hari ini?" ia mengangguk lagi.

"Ulang tahun kita ditanggal yang sama?" kataku senang. Rasanya ada yang meletup-letup di dadaku.

"Iya, tadi Dai-Nuna bilang. Selamat ulang tahun ya" kata Luhan, aku tersenyum dan langsung memeluknya.

Tubuhnya wangi dan enak di peluk, rasanya menyenangkan bisa memeluknya. Tubuhnya pas berada didalam pelukanku. Rasanya seperti ingin berlama-lama memeluknya.

"Selamat ulang tahun untukmu juga" kataku sambil mengusap kepalanya dengan tangan kananku dan tangan kiriku masih memeluknya.

"Thanks. Ulang tahun yang ke berapa?" suaranya agak teredam oleh bahuku.

"Delapan belas, kau?" ya seharusnya tidak bertanya aku juga tahu kalau dia masih ke—

"Duapuluh"

—Cil ...EH? DUA PULUH? DUA PULUH?!

Ku lepas pelukanku cepat menatapnya horror.

"Kenapa?" Luhan menatapku bingung. Lidahku kaku. Katakan kalau ini bohong! Dia masih kecil! SIAPAPUN KATAKAN PADAKU KALAU LUHAN SEDANG BERCANDA !

Aku hanya bisa menggeleng pelan, tertegun plus kaget dengan jawabannya. Bagaimana bisa orang berusia 20 tahun tapi bertubuh kecil bahkan sosoknya layaknya anak berusia 15 tahun! Oh God!

"A-aku mau latihan basket, sudah telat...kau ada janji dengan Dai-Nuna 'kan?" aku berusaha menyingkirkan kegugupanku. Sial! Aku benar-benar bodoh sudah memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil, padahal dia lebih tua 2 tahun dariku! Argh!

Ku lihat Luhan mengambil spidol di meja dan menarik tangan kananku tiba-tiba, aku menatapnya bingung, Luhan menggambar sesuatu di pergelangan tangan kananku. Aku memperhatikannya dan ternyata Luhan menggambar sebuah jam tangan.

Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapku.

"Kado untukmu, jangan telat lagi teman-temanmu bisa marah kalau kau sering telat" kata Luhan. Aku mengangguk. Luhan memang manis, meski 2 tahun lebih tua dariku.

"Thanks, tapi aku tidak punya kado untukmu" kataku menatapnya sedih.

"Aku tidak butuh, aku duluan Dai-Nuna sudah menungguku"

"Oh, ok, aku menyusul"

Luhan keluar dan menghilang dari pandanganku. Aku menghela nafas, menatap ke sekitar kamar rawat yang rapi. Mataku tertuju pada benda yang mengintip di bawah bantal yang ada di tempat tidur, aku beranjak mendekat dan mengambil benda yang ternyata foto. Dua lembar foto.

Dua orang paruh baya, mungkin Orang Tua Luhan, dan foto yang lain sosok pria chinesse—sedikit bule—keren yang...yah ku akui aku kalah tampan. Tidak-tidak. Oh Sehun ini jauh lebih tampan. Ku balik ke dua foto ini dan melihat ada tulisan di baliknya, _my parents dan..._

 _Yifan-gege tersayang._

DEG

Dadaku berdenyut lagi, agak sesak, ku tajamkan mataku membaca tulisan di bawahnya. Pikiranku langsung kacau membaca baris terakhir.

 _'pria yang ku cintai meninggalkanku dengan cepat, di hari xxx tanggal xxx...'_

Pria? Luhan mencintai seorang pria? P R I A? What the heck it is...

Tubuhku mendadak lemas. Jadi kata Kai benar? Luhan itu Gay? Jadi aku yang memang tidak peka? Aku terlonjak kecil merasakan ponselku yang bergetar di saku celanaku. Ku letakkan ke dua foto itu ke bawah bantal lagi, dan merogoh saku celanaku. Kai mengirim sebuah pesan.

Aku sampai lupa ada latihan, aku keluar dari kamar rawat Luhan menutup pintunya cepat. Tiba-tiba aku merasa harus pergi dari sini, aku panik, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa. Aku langsung menyebrang begitu jalanan agak lenggang karena sedang lampu merah.

Aku berjalan cepat menuju lapangan, sedikit menengadah melihat langit yang agak mendung. Hari pasti akan hujan. Aku kembali menatap ke depan.

DEG

Lagi-lagi dadaku berdenyut dan jantungku berdetak cepat melihat Luhan yang memakai wig panjang ikal berwarna putih dengan syal hitam bergaris-garis yang melilit leher dan menutupi mulutnya, sangat imut dengan pipinya yang agak chubby, ia bersama Dai-Nuna yang sibuk memotretnya. Tidak sengaja tatapan kami bertemu, Luhan menatapku dengan matanya yang tajam. Dan jantungku berdetak makin cepat, tubuhku mendadak kaku melihat sosoknya yang...entahlah, sangat menakjubkan di mataku.

"Kesini Hunna!" Dai-Nuna memanggilku dengan melambaikan tangannya memberi isyarat.

Aku menahan nafas, rasa takut tiba-tiba menderaku ketika ku putuskan untuk mendekat. Luhan masih menatapku, dan Dai-Nuna menunjukkan hasil fotonya padaku, walau aku tidak memperhatikannya malah menatap Luhan balik.

Dia mendekat, aku berjalan mundur, Luhan langsung berhenti. Kenapa?

"...Hun.. Sehun! Sehunna!"

Aku menoleh pada Dai-Nuna yang mengagetkanku, aku terlalu waspada pada Luhan.

"Kenapa sih?" tanya Dai-Nuna heran melihatku. Aku hanya menggeleng.

Entah kenapa aku takut melihat Luhan yang terus menatapku. Aku tidak sempat menghindar saat dia mendekat dan menyentuh pipiku. Ku tepis tangannya cepat sampai berbunyi. Tatapan matanya berubah, Luhan melangkah mundur. Tatapan mata itu.. astaga apa aku telah melukainya?

"Kalau kau takut padaku, pergilah, jangan datang lagi" ujarnya membuatku menatapnya cepat.

DEG

Dadaku terasa nyeri menatapnya yang menatapku sedih. Wajahnya memang tetap datar tapi sorot matanya tidak bisa berbohong. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, aku hanya...hanya... Tuhan...dia GAY!

Ku lihat Luhan melepas wignya dan di berikannya pada Dai-Nuna.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa membantu Nuna" ujarnya pelan.

"Tapi Luhan..." Dai-Nuna tidak sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya karena Luhan sudah menjauh dari kami.

"Kalian ada masalah?" tanya Dai-Nuna menarik lenganku sampai menghadapnya. Aku menggeleng.

"Lalu kenapa Luhan bicara seperti itu padamu? Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?"

"Aku tidak melakukan apa pun!"

"Lalu kenapa dia bicara seperti itu?!"

"Apa Nuna tahu dia itu gay?!"

Dai-Nuna melotot kaget padaku. "Kenapa kalau dia gay?! Apa dia sudah berbuat salah padamu?! Apa salah kalau dia gay!? Aku sudah tau itu!"

"Tapi kenapa..."

"Meski dia gay bukan berarti dia harus di jauhi! Sikapmu sudah melukainya! Apa kau tidak kasihan padanya? Jangan mendiskriminasinya seperti itu!" Dai-Nuna tampak sangat marah padaku.

"Kakak bicara seolah-olah ini salahku!"

"Memang kau yang salah! Apa kau tahu dia sedang berjuang hidup? Dan kau malah mempermasalahkan statusnya!"

"Tapi―"

"Minta maaf pada Luhan sekarang! Kalau tidak, kau tidak ada bedanya dengan orang-orang yang mengucilkannya!" Dai-Nuna sampai berteriak padaku.

Aku terdiam, membiarkan Dai-Nuna menabrak lenganku melenggang pergi.

Ya Tuhan...aku sungguh tidak bermaksud menyakiti Luhan! Sungguh! Memang kenapa kalau dia gay? Dia adikmu 'kan?! Sehun Pabboya! Kau menganggapnya adikmu yang manis dan kemudian kau melukainya hanya karena kau tahu dia seorang gay?

Dai-Nuna benar, padahal aku ingin menjadi orang yang ada di sampingnya, bahkan aku memaksanya untuk jadi adikku walau kenyataannya dia lebih tua dariku. Aku berjanji akan melakukan apapun untuk tetap membuatnya tersenyum. Aku berjanji akan menjaga senyum adikku yang manis itu. bersama disampingnya, menjadi satu-satunya orang yang bisa Luhan jadikan tempat bersandar. Dan sekarang, aku justru… menyakitinya.

SHIT !

Aku harus bagaimana? Aku benar-benar bodoh berpikir sependek itu! kau benar-benar bodoh Sehun! Kau sudah menyakiti perasaanya! Kau sudah menyakiti adikmu sendiri. Kau harus melakukan sesuatu Sehun. Harus.

Kejar Luhan dan minta maaflah padanya.. dan jangan menjauhinya. Ya benar.. aku harus mengejarnya dan minta maaf padanya. Harus..

.

.

 **To Be Continued~**

.

.

Udah update nih gays eh guys.. maaf telat apdetnya. Aku banyak kerjaan ini mah. Ngurus rapot dan nilai anak sekolahan. Huhuhuhu.. mana mau tahun ajaran baru banyak kerjaan numpuk. Huweee… baru longgar hari ini dan edit ff ini. ;A; huhuhu~

Oh iya ada sebagian reader yang minta link ff ini .. aku udah kasih Linknya. Tapi sebelum itu kan kalian harus add akunya mpesbuknya otsu dulu buat baca ffnya. Sape tahu itu ff juga buat Friend Only. Bukannya aku pelit atau mau nutup-nutupin kalau nge-remake ff ini tanpa ijin. Ya kali kalau ga ijin ngapain si Otsu ( **SkylarO—** itu nama akun ffn Otsu. Dia bikin FF KrisTao juga tuh) ikutan repiyu kan.

Kita sama-sama Author. Jadi ngerti rasanya dijiplak atau karyanya dicuri tanpa ijin kan. Aku mungkin emang baru di ff fandom ini. **Aku emang bukan EXO-L. aku Cuma KrisHan dan HunHan hard shipper**. Udah gitu aja. Karena jujuran aja fandom utamaku bukan EXO. Fandom utamaku tuh Band dari jepang sono. Aku Cuma seneng aja lihat anak-anak EXO apalagi si Luhan sama Sehun dan kedekatan Kris sama Luhan yang dibelakang kamera katanya deket (Otsu.. maapkan aku. Jangan wushu aku bareng Tao, plis)

Aku mungkin juga masih Author yang perlu banyak belajar lagi. aku tahu. Aku suka nulis makanya aku bikin cerita baik Cerpen, Cerbung atau fanfic bukan karena gila review dan pengen dikenal makanya ikutan sosoan masuk ke HunHan Shipper. Wkwkwk tapi tetep aja kalau ada reader yang komen yang bikin nyelekit juga gimana gitu. Akaka :v aku bisa lebih baik berkali lipat sama orang yang baik sama aku, tapi jangan salahin aku kalau kamu harus siap-siap kesel kalau kamu bikin aku kesel. Aku bisa jauh lebih ngeselin sama orang yang bikin aku kesel. :v

Nah kalau mau kenal sama akuh boleh lah kita gosipin HunHan atau KrisHan bareng-bareng. Wkwkw aku terima jenis pairing kok. ChanBaek ya ok. Kaisoo juga oke. Apalagi kalau kalian OTPnya si Luhan haremnya banyak. Dengan senang hati berbagi otak kotor ini dengan kalian. *dibuang*

Ini LINE aku : **psychoenvy69** itu kalau kalian mau ngobrol sih. Mau pin BBM aku ? sok atuh PM. *diabaiin*

Nah aku masih belum sempet bales review kalian atu-atu yak, maklum lagi sibuk. *sosoan* udah gitu aja . ga mau banyak bacot eike mah. www

Salam unyuu.

520! *cium atu-atu buat yang udah review, fav/follow dan baca*

.

.

16 Juni 2015

 _© **DeathSugar** _


	7. Chapter 5

**RE-MAKE STORY**

 **ORIGINAL STORY BY OtsuTaka-chan Amadeus Matsumoto**

 **Cerita ini bukan asli milik saya, cerita ini aslinya milik Otchuu. Aku cuma remake dengan beberapa cerita yang aku ganti nyesuaiin sama Chara disini karena asli ceritanya milik Otchuu tuh OC alias Ori Chara. www aku beraniin diri buat minta izin sama Ochuu tuh pas dengerin lagunya Luhan – Our Tomorrow. Rasanya pas dengerin lagu itu langsung kepikiran sama Flo. Karena dulu pas Otchuu bikin cerita ini tuh kita sering banget gosipin teman aku yang namanya dipake sama Otchuu buat nama di FF ini dan ya..**

 **Dan yang pasti aku udah dapat izin dari Otchuu ya~ :3**

 **Kalau mau cerita aslinya silakan PM nanti akan aku kasih linknya .**

Happy read and review ? Heheheh

.

\- Let Me Be The One -

.

Original Story by **Otsu** and Re-Make by me, _DeathSugar_

 **HunHan**

.

.

.

Happy Reading and review please~

.

.

][ DeathSugar ][

Chapter 5

Let Me be the ONE

Present and Enjoy reading, guys ..

…

.

.

 **— Luhan's POV —**

 **.**

 **.**

Pandangan mataku mendadak buram seiring dengan rasa sesak yang mendera dadaku, sesak yang sudah lama tidak ku rasakan hampir empat bulan ini. Rasanya sakit, aku yakin karena sebenarnya aku belum terbiasa dengan penolakan semacam itu. Kenapa? Padahal sudah terlalu sering ku rasakan, tapi kenapa saat Sehun yang menunjukkan sikap penolakannya akan diriku, dadaku terasa sakit? Aku hampir tidak pernah merasakan hal itu lagi pada orang-orang yang menolakku mentah-mentah, padahal aku sudah sangat yakin kalau aku akan baik-baik saja meski semua orang menolak dan mengucilkanku.

Tapi kenapa harus Sehun? Kenapa dia? Dadaku seperti terjepit, tiap jantungku berdetak rasanya berdenyut nyeri. Aku tidak tahu untuk apa aku menangis, aku tidak mau menangis karena hanya akan membuat luka di hatiku kembali menganga, tapi air mataku terus mengalir keluar tanpa bisa ku cegah.

Aku takut kalau apa yang ku takutkan benar adanya, aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Tidak. Aku tidak mau menjerumuskan seseorang ke dalam Duniaku yang semu, yang hanya akan menambah luka pada akhirnya. Sehun terlalu baik, dia tidak pantas menjadi sepertiku, dia orang baik dan aku TIDAK mau menyeretnya ke Duniaku.

Kenapa harus Sehun? Kenapa dia datang dalam hidupku dengan tiba-tiba setelah aku yakin dengan kesendirianku? Kenapa dia yang menginginkanku untuk jadi adiknya? Kenapa dia yang baik dan selalu mengajakku bicara? Kenapa dia muncul di depanku? Kenapa? Kenapa harus Sehun dan bukan orang lain saja?

Rasanya aku susah bernafas di antara tangisanku yang tidak ingin berhenti. Ku lihat beberapa orang yang melewatiku duduk di atas ayunan melihatku heran, mungkin mereka ingin tahu kenapa aku menangis. Tapi untungnya tidak banyak orang disini, aku memilih menyendiri di taman bermain mini yang ada di belakang Taman Kota, karena kalau malam taman bermain mini ini sepi tidak banyak anak kecil dan orang-orang yang menghabiskan waktunya bersama teman, keluarga atau pasangan.

Ku angkat wajahku melihat langit. Mendung, hanya tampak awan berwarna abu-abu di atas sana, ku rasakan ada air yang menitik ke hidungku, dan air yang turun semakin deras membuatku harus menutup mata membiarkan air hujan mengguyur wajah dan tubuhku.

Semoga hujan yang mengguyur tubuhku bisa membuat pikiranku jernih dan melapangkan dadaku. Semoga hujan yang turun, menyentuhku ikut membawa perasaan kalutku setelah penolakan dari Sehun. Semoga hujan yang turun juga ikut membawa semua rasa sakit didalam hatiku. Semoga..

Tapi tiba-tiba tak lagi kurasakan air hujan yang mengguyur ke wajah dan tubuhku, aku pun membuka mata dan melihat seseorang berdiri di depanku dengan memayungiku. Aku terdiam lama saat melihat sosok di depanku mengangkat sedikit bagian depan payung hingga aku melihat sosok Sehun yang membiarkan dirinya terguyur hujan.

DEG

Dadaku berdenyut sakit melihat sorot matanya yang sendu menatapku, di wajah tampan itu tergurat rasa penyesalan yang tidak ku ketahui karena apa. Apa dia menyesal karena sudah 'menolak' ku tadi? Ku harap tidak, dengan begitu aku tidak akan ragu lagi untuk menyingkirkan rasa sakit di dadaku, karena ku sadari jika Sehun terlalu baik untuk ku.

"...aku hanya kaget tadi, aku tidak bermaksud untuk―"

"Tidak. kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah. Kau memang pantas melakukan itu." kataku menyela kalimatnya. "aku sudah biasa mendapatkan penolakan.. kau memang sudah seharusnya menjauhi seseorang seperti aku ini." Ya, aku memang sudah biasa.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggung mu Lu, sungguh!"

Aku menolak menatap matanya dan melemparkan pandangan ke arah lain.

"Kenapa? Kau takut aku marah? Tenang saja, aku tidak akan marah, bukan kau satu-satunya yang begitu"

"Aku tidak masalah kalau kau berbeda" kata Sehun membuatku harus menatapnya.

Kenapa? Kenapa kau malah bicara seperti itu?

"Aku sadar kalau sikapku salah, aku memang sempat takut dan ragu, tapi aku sadar kalau aku sudah melukai perasaanmu."

Tidak Sehun, Tidak! Memang lebih baik kau harus menjauhiku. Justru kalau kau tetap ada disini kau akan lebih melukai ku! Kau akan semakin membuatku membutuhkanmu. Sungguh, aku tidak ingin menyeretmu kedalam dunia ku.

"Kau salah" ku tatap mata cokelat tajam milik Sehun. "Perasaanku baik-baik saja, aku sudah sangat terbiasa" aku tahu ini dusta. Tapi aku tidak mau lebih jauh melibatkannya.

"Kau menangis, apa itu yang kau sebut terbiasa? Gara-gara aku 'kan?"

Sehun tahu, apa mataku sembab? Aku hanya menggeleng, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Aku tidak mau melukai adik ku lagi, kau mau memaafkan aku 'kan?" Sehun menyodorkan tangan kananya yang bebas ke arahku.

"Aku dua tahun lebih tua darimu" kataku menatap tangannya yang terulur.

"Masa bodoh, kau itu adikku, kau lebih kecil dariku!" Sehun bersi keras.

"Aku gay, bukannya kau jijik?"

"Aku tidak akan jijik pada adikku sendiri. Aku ingin jadi orang yang ada di sisimu"

Ku angkat wajahku, menatap ke dalam matanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku pelan. Sehun mengangkat bahu kecil.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi aku ingin jadi orang yang ada di dekatmu, aku tidak mau membiarkanmu sendiri"

"Karena aku sakit? Apa kau merasa kasihan padaku? Jika jawabannya iya, lebih baik kau pergi. Tinggalkan aku.."

"Bukan! Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa, ayolah maafkan aku" Sehun berujar dengan menatapku memelas.

Aku hanya diam, bingung harus bicara apa. Mendadak lengan dan leherku gatal, ah...pasti gara-gara air hujan. Aku agak kesusahan menggaruk lenganku yang tertutup baju, rasanya sangat gatal, tapi aku juga tidak bisa menggaruknya kuat.

"Ada yang sakit?" tanya Sehun, aku mendongak, ada sorot cemas di matanya. Aku menggeleng pelan.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali ke Rumah Sakit" ujarnya sambil menarik tanganku.

Aku hanya diam berjalan di sebelahnya, dan Sehun memegangi pergelangan tangan kananku. Ia menarikku untuk menyebrang jalan. Sehun menitipkan payung pada satpam yang berjaga di pintu Rumah Sakit, dan menyusulku kemudian yang berjalan mendahuluinya.

Rasa gatal di tubuhku makin menjadi, sesampainya di depan kamar rawatku aku langsung membuka pintu cepat dan menyerbu kamar mandi tanpa melepas pakaianku, ku putar kran shower yang airnya langsung mengguyur tubuhku. Rasa dingin langsung menyambutku, namun aku tidak perduli, aku hanya ingin rasa panas dan gatal ini hilang, hanya itu.

"Luhan, kau baik-baik saja?!" Sehun berseru cemas di depan pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup. Gatal yang ku rasakan membuatku tidak sempat menjawab Sehun. Dengan kalap ku buka semua pakaianku, membiarkan tubuhku terguyur air dingin yang setidaknya lebih bersih dari air hujan.

Aku juga mendengar beberapa kali Sehun mengetuk pintu kamar mandi, namun aku masih belum menjawabnya. "Luhan! Jawab aku!" kali ini aku mendengar nada kesal dari suaranya.

Aku menoleh ke pintu kamar mandi, lumayan rasa gatalnya sudah agak hilang tapi rasanya sedikit panas. Sial! Aku menghabiskan waktu di kamar mandi sangat lama, Sehun yang memanggilku dan bertanya dari tadi sampai ku acuhkan. Sampai aku yakin panas di kulitku agak mereda.

Tubuhku menggigil pelan, tidak heran juga daritadi aku di guyur air dingin, tapi aku lebih memilih kedinginan daripada kepanasan. Kalaupun aku mati nanti, aku ingin mati saat hidupku terus berjalan maju. Setidaknya ketika aku mati, aku mati dalam keadaan berjuang untuk hidup, untuk melawan penyakitku.

Ku pakai baju santai ku, t-shirt putih tipis dan celana pendek biru lalu keluar, Sehun berdiri tepat di depan pintu dengan menatapku cemas.

"Mananya yang sakit?" tanya Sehun memegang pundakku. Aku menggeleng.

"Aku mau tidur" kataku pendek.

Aku berjalan melewatinya menuju tempat tidur, menutupi tubuhku dengan selimut.

"Lu, Kau masih marah padaku?" tanya Sehun yang berdiri di samping tempat tidurku. Aku menatapnya, ia terlihat sedih.

"Marah untuk apa?" tanyaku balik.

"Aku―"

"Kau tidak melakukan apapun Hun-ah, itu hal wajar untuk laki-laki normal sepertimu" ujarku.

"Kamu belum memaafkanku"

"Tidak ada yang harus di maafkan. Aku mau tidur"

Sehun tidak puas dengan apa yang ku katakan. Aku tidur memunggunginya. Semoga besok apa yang ku takutkan sirna dan tidak akan pernah terjadi.

"Luhan, Aku minta maaf" Sehun berkata pelan, ada nada menyesal di suaranya.

"Aku su―"

"Mau maafkan atau tidak?!"

Ia memotong kalimatku. Aku menghela nafas pelan, dan mengangguk.

"Yehet!" Sehun mendesis senang, ia terdengar sangat senang mendapat anggukan ku sebagai jawaban. Kenapa dia sebegitu inginnya menjadikan aku adiknya? Aku sama sekali tidak keren. Aku ini kecil, penyakitan dan aku ini gay. Semua orang bilang gay itu menjijikan, tapi kenapa justru Sehun begitu ingin menjadikan aku sebagai adiknya?

"Besok ku traktir ice cream, ok?" ujarnya sambil mengusap rambutku pelan. Aku tersenyum kecil, lalu menutup mata untuk segera tidur.

"Oya, ada yang ingin ku tanyakan" kata Sehun tiba-tiba. Aku hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Akhir-akhir ini jantungku berdetak cepat kalau melihat mu, apa aku kena serangan jantung ya? Bagaimana menurutmu? Apa aku harus bilang ke Suho-Hyung? Tapi kenapa cuma waktu melihatmu? Apa aku kelainan jantung?" tanya Sehun tanpa jeda, aku menahan nafas beberapa detik mendengarnya.

Tuhan...Engkau tidak akan menghukumku lagi bukan? Kau boleh menghukumku dengan hukuman apapun. Bahkan aku akan terima penyakit ini sebagai hukumanku. Asal jangan Sehun. Jangan biarkan Sehun masuk dalam dunia semu ku, Tuhan ku mohon... jangan Sehun.. jangan Sehun.

.

xxxXxxx

.

.

 **— Sehun's Pov —**

.

.

"Eh, yang nomor dua jawabannya apa?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil melihat ke buku Kai yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Argh! Otakku… mau meledak rasanyaaaa~!" Chanyeol berteriak stres sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"itu karena kau bodoh, Dobi" ejek Chen yang duduk di samping Chanyeol sambil menggambar di buku tulisnya.

"Kau juga bodoh Unta. Orang bodoh jangan bilang bodoh!" balas Chanyeol melempar kulit kacang ke arah Chen.

"Kalian bisa diam tidak, sih. Kalau kalian terus memperebutkan hal tidak penting seperti ini, tugas ini tidak akan selesai!" Tao yang mulai kesal, membentak Chanyeol dan Chen yang sedang beragumen—bertengkar lebih tepatnya—tidak jelas.

Seru juga melihat mereka heboh sendiri, ku lihat Kai tampak serius mengerjakan tugas kelompok, sesekali ia menggaruk kepalanya yang aku yakin tidak gatal.

"Eh Hun, yang ini bagaimana?" tanya Kai, aku menoleh ke sisi kiriku, Kai menggeser duduknya mendekatiku sambil membawa bukunya.

Begini-begini otaku lumayan cerdas, lumayanlah. Aku sengaja mengajak mereka untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok di ruang tamu, karena aku jamin mereka tidak akan betah duduk di kursi, lagipula akan lebih terasa nyaman begini.

Ku ambil buku yang di tunjukkan Kai dengan tangan kananku, dan aku melihat gambar jam tangan yang menghiasi pergelangan tangan kananku. Aku tersenyum melihatnya, gambar yang di buat Luhan masih tercetak jelas di pergelangan tanganku. Untung saja tidak luntur sewaktu aku hujan-hujanan di Taman Kota kemarin. Kalau ingat kejadian itu aku jadi sesak sendiri, melihat Luhan menangis karena sikap bodohku, padahal jelas dia berada di dalam posisi yang terpojok, dan aku benar-benar menyesal telah bertingkah seperti kemarin. Aku tidak mau mengulangi kesalahan ku lagi. Aku jadi ingin melindungi dan menjaganya, meski Luhan lebih tua dariku tapi dia lebih 'kecil', dia terlalu rapuh dan aku akan menjadi orang yang ada di sampingnya, aku ingin menjadi orang satu-satunya yang akan membuatnya tertawa.

"Sehunna, teman-temanmu sekalian ikut makan malam ya." Umma setengah berseru di depan Ruang Tengah.

"Ne, Umma."

Umma meninggalkan ruang tengah, ku suruh Kai, Chanyeol, Tao dan Chen ke Ruang Makan. Aku beranjak ke lantai atas menuju kamar Dai-Nuna, untungnya kamarnya tidak di kunci jadi aku bisa langsung masuk.

Ku lihat Dai-Nuna tidur pulas, aku mendekat dan melihat earphone yang menyumpal telinganya yang tersambung pada iPod-nya. Pantes tidak bangun-bangun. Ku copot earphone Dai-Nuna lalu menggoyang lengannya pelan sampai Dai-Nuna bangun. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya saat terkena cahaya lampu kamar lalu menatapku dengan mata yang menyipit.

"Jam berapa ini?" tanyanya dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur.

"Jam delapan, di suruh Umma makan tuh"

"Hee?" Dai-Nuna melihat jam dinding. "Aku tidur lama banget ya" ia bicara cenderung pada dirinya sendiri sambil menggaruk rambutnya. Aku duduk di pinggir ranjangnya.

"Memangnya Nuna capek apa?" tanyaku ingin tahu. Dai-Nuna menatapku kemudian mencibir.

"cetak foto Luhan yang kemaren"

"Foto ?"

"Kau harus lihat ini" kata Dai-Nuna sambil meraih tas mahalnya yang tergeletak di pinggir ranjang. Ia mencari sesuatu di dalam tasnya lalu menyodorkan sebuah amplop putih berukuran sedang padaku.

"Cepat lihat!" desis Dai-Nuna tidak sabar. Ku ambil amplop itu dan ku keluarkan isinya.

DEG

Jantungku kembali berdetak cepat melihat foto Luhan yang memakai wig putih yang manis dengan pakaian lucunya dan syal hitam garis-garis. Perutku mendadak seperti di huni oleh banyak kupu-kupu yang sedang belajar terbang. Rasanya aneh..

"Manis ya? Gimana menurutmu?" Dai-Nuna ikut melihat foto-foto yang ku pegang.

"Siapa yang sangka kalau dia laki-laki?" kataku, aku sudah tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa lagi. Luhan itu manis, tapi tidak seperti dibuat-buat untuk menjadi feminim. Dia menjadi dirinya yang seperti itu, apa adanya.

"Aku sudah cukup puas dengan hasil karyaku padanya, masalah menang-kalah itu urusan belakangan" ujar Dai-Nuna. Aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Oh iya, aku ingat soal detak jantungku yang tadi berdetak cepat, sebaiknya aku bertanya ke Dai-Nuna sebelum bertanya ke Suho-Hyung, biar tidak salah langkah.

"Nuna, aku mau tanya" ku balikkan badanku menghadap Dai-Nuna yang duduk di belakangku.

"Tanya apa?" ia merespon sambil merapikan foto-foto yang ku keluarkan tadi.

"Akhir-akhir ini jantungku aneh" kataku.

"Aneh? Maksudmu?" Dai-Nuna masih sibuk dengan foto-foto Luhan.

"Kalau aku melihat atau bertatapan dengan Luhan, jantungku berdetak cepat, rasanya agak sesak, apa aku kena serangan jantung ya?" tanyaku bingung. Dai-Nuna langsung berhenti memasukkan foto ke dalam amplop dan menatapku tajam.

"Seperti apa?" ia menatapku aneh.

"Deg-deg kan gitu, detaknya cepet banget"

"Ada yang kamu rasakan lagi?" Aku menggeleng.

"Apa kamu juga suka salah tingkah?" tanya Dai-Nuna menatapku serius.

"Sedikit"

"Kamu sering berdebar-debar?"

"Iya. Aku beneran kena serangan jantung ya?"

"Itu cinta"

WHAT ?! Aku melotot kaget.

"Kamu suka Luhan" katanya lagi.

"Aku bukan gay!" seruku cepat, aku benar-benar kaget.

"Siapa yang bilang kamu gay? Itu kenyataannya, kamu suka Luhan!"

"Ta-tapi, aku 'kan―"

"Cinta itu bisa datang kapan saja, dimana saja, dengan siapa saja. Kenapa kamu mempermasalahkan itu?"

"Aku laki-laki normal yang tidak mungkin suka pada laki-laki juga!"

"Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada kita. Kalau kamu bersi keras, carilah jawabannya"

Aku terdiam, terlalu kaget dengan tuduhan Dai-Nuna.

"Hati tidak akan bisa di bohongi, ingat itu" ujarnya melembut, aku menatapnya.

"Nuna kayaknya tidak memperasalahkan kalau aku gay." sindirku menatapnya curiga. Dai-Nuna mengangkat bahu.

"Luhan pantas mendapatkan cinta" ucapnya tersenyum padaku.

Ku usap wajahku frustasi. Ini jelas tidak benar, aku salah sudah bertanya pada Dai-Nuna, sial.

"Kadang-kadang cinta itu bisa datang kapan saja, pada siapa saja, dan dimana saja. Tanpa sadar kita merasakan hal itu tanpa kita tahu, dan cinta selalu dapat jujur pada dirinya sendri dan memilih apa yang terbaik untuknya" kata Dai-Nuna menatapku dengan tersenyum tipis.

Aku tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi. Ini salah dan aku yakin aku tidak suka pada Luhan.

"Oya, habis ini antarkan Nuna ke Rumah Sakit ya, Luhan harus melihat hasilnya"

"Hun-ah?" Aku mengangkat wajahku, menatap Dai-Nuna.

"Tapi ada anak-anak di bawah"

"Ajak aja, sekalian main di Taman Kota"

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Cepet turun. Kau ingin mengintip Nuna ganti baju, ha?" Dai-Nuna sedikit melirik tajam. aku hanya melirik malas.

"Cepat turun. Semua sudah menunggu untuk makan malam." kataku sambil berjalan ke arah pintu. Tapi aku teringat sesuatu. "Kak" panggilku menatap Dai-Nuna yang sedang menguncir rambutnya.

"Hm?" responnya karena menahan karet rambut di bibirnya.

"Dai-Nuna tau kalau Luhan itu gay darimana?" tanyaku, Dai-Nuna menatapku.

"Dia cerita padaku, Luhan bilang lebih baik aku menjahuinya karena dia gay sebelum aku telat mengetahuinya"

"Oh..." Aku keluar dari kamar Dai-Nuna dengan banyak pertanyaan di kepalaku. Aku harus membuatnya cerita semuanya padaku, dan aku harus membuktikan pada Dai-Nuna kalau aku tidak gay. Aku Normal. Nor-Mal! N-O-R-M-A-L! Aku menyayangi Luhan karena dia adikku dan aku wajib melindunginya.

Aku pun turun ke Ruang Makan dan ternyata anak-anak sudah selesai makan. Mereka setuju untuk mengantar Dai-Nuna ke Rumah Sakit, tapi Chanyeol tidak bisa ikut karena mau ke rumah pacarnya—Si Baekhyun itu—yang sedang sakit. Kami ke Rumah Sakit dengan mobil Dai-Nuna, aku dan Dai-Nuna yang duduk di depan, Kai, Tao dan Chen duduk di belakang. Sebelum ke Rumah Sakit Dai-Nuna sempat membeli buah- buahan di supermarket.

Jam setengah sembilan kami sampai di Rumah Sakit, satpam sempat tidak memperbolehkan kami masuk, tapi karena aku sering kemari dan di kenal sebagai adik Dokter Muda Suho jadi kami di perbolehkan untuk masuk.

Luhan terkejut melihat ku dan Dai-Nuna yang datang dengan teman-temanku, untungnya ke tiga temanku tidak bertingkah aneh-aneh di kamar rawat Luhan. Aku hanya diam duduk di sebelah Kai mengamati Dai-Nuna yang menunjukan foto yang baru di cetak pada Luhan. Yang antusias itu Dai-Nuna, Luhan cuma diam tanpa ekspresi melihat satu per satu fotonya. Aku tidak bosan memperhatikannya, Luhan itu seperti magnet. Keningku berkerut melihat lehernya yang terbalut perban tipis, kenapa dia?

DEG

Dadaku berdenyut ketika tatapan mata Luhan bertemu dengan mata ku. Ku alihkan tatapanku ke arah lain, menghindari tatapannya. Rasanya seperti di intimidasi, dan jantungku bekerja dengan abnormal, sial!

"Ke taman kotak yuk!" ajak Dai-Nuna. Aku mencuri lirik ke arah Dai-Nuna dan Luhan.

"Taman Kota? Untuk apa?" kali ini Luhan membuka suara.

"Main, jalan-jalan, foto-foto, melakukan apapun, ayo!"

Dai-Nuna memang ratu pemaksa. Luhan sampai tergesa mengambil jaketnya yang tergantung di dekat tempat tidur karena Dai-Nuna menarik tangannya. Kai, Tao dan Chen keluar lebih dulu lalu aku berjalan mengekor di belakang Dai-Nuna dan Luhan.

Luhan itu kecil, rapuh, juga manis. Menatap sosoknya dari belakang seperti ini membuaku miris, tubuhnya sangat tipis, aku yakin dia benar-benar menderita karena penyakitnya. Rasa ingin melindungi dan menjaganya semakin kuat, aku ingin jadi orang pertama yang membuatnya senang, karena aku yakin kalau masa lalunya tidak begitu indah untuk di kenang. Apalagi dia kehilangan orang tua dan orang yang di sukainya. Aahh...aku jadi tidak terima mengingatnya. Luhan menyukai orang yang lebih tampan dariku, tapi aku tidak kalah keren kok. Tapi biarlah, orang itu sudah tidak ada. Jadi sekarang giliranku berada disamping Luhan untuk menjaganya dan melindunginya. Hanya aku bukan orang lain. Bukankah sudah kewajiban seorang kakak untuk menjaga dan melindungi adiknya? Benar kan?

Taman kota sangat ramai, maklum malam minggu. Ku lihat Kai dan Chen, mereka kejar-kejaran dan saling mengejek, seperti anak kecil aja. Sementara Tao justru asik dengan kamera ponselnya. Astaga anak itu. Dai-Nuna sendiri masih saja bicara, entahlah, aku bahkan tidak yakin Luhan mendengarkannya atau tidak. Ku lihat Luhan menatap ke arah lain, aku pun mengikuti arah pandangnya, dan yang ku lihat adalah penjual ice cream.

Oh my...he is a ice cream freak.

"Mau ice cream?" tawarku mendekatinya, Luhan menoleh padaku lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Ayo beli" ajak ku.

"Tapi aku sudah makan dua ice cream tadi siang" kata Luhan menatapku.

"Tidak apa. Tidak masalah 'kan buat yang ke tiga kali, ayo~" sahut Dai-Nuna, dan lagi-lagi dia memonopoli Luhan malam ini. Padahal 'kan aku yang mengajaknya beli ice cream. Kenapa justru Nuna yang mencuri Luhan dariku? Ck.. Menyebalkan.

Luhan memilih ice cream cone rasa blueberry, Dai-Nuna magnum yang gold dan aku cornetto choco fest.

"Kita juga 'kan Daina-Nuna?" tanya Chen sedikit berharap.

"Kalian minta Sehun" kata Dai-Nuna sambil membayar ice cream kita bertiga.

"Kok aku?" protesku.

"HOREEE~~!" Tao dan Chen berseru girang, tanpa persetujuan dariku mereka mengambil ice cream kecuali Kai yang memang tidak suka ice ceram. Dengan menggerutu pelan aku membayar ice cream cecunguk-cecunguk itu.

"Enak?" tanya Dai-Nuna pada Luhan, Luhan hanya mengangguk sambil menikmati ice creamnya.

Aku mendengus kecil melihatnya sambil membuka pembungkus ice cream ku.

Duk!

Salah satu dari ketika temanku yang menyebalkan itu menabrak punggungku sampai kepalaku terdorong ke ice cream yang ku pegang.

"Eh! Sorry Hun, Tao tadi mendorongku. Kau sih. Tuhkan..!" kata Chen panik.

Hidung dan mulutku penuh ice cream, aku menoleh menatap Tao dan Chen tajam.

"Kalian bisa tidak sih, tidak seperti anak kecil?" kataku kesal. Aku hendak saja membalas kelakuan ketiga temanku itu dengan ice cream ditanganku yang sudah tidak berbentuk ini, namun suara tawa itu mengalihkan perhatianku.

"Ahahahahahahaha... Sehun kayak badut! Ahahahahaha..." tawa Luhan meledak. Aku menoleh cepat, tertegun melihat Luhan yang tertawa. Dia manis saat tertawa, matanya menyipit lucu dengan lesung pipit tipis. Semburat diucuk matanya membuat tawanya terasa teduh. Belum lagi suara tawanya yang terdengar lucu. Sadar aku perhatikan, Ia menatapku sambil menahan untuk tidak tertawa. Dan itu justru membuatnya terlihat begitu menggemaskan ketika pipinya mengembung lucu, mencoba untuk menahan tawanya.

"Badut!" ejeknya menertawaiku.

Aku masih terlalu kaget melihatnya tertawa, ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya tertawa, aku jadi ikut senang. Aku mendengus kecil, sadar Dai-Nuna dan ke tiga temanku juga menertawai ku.

"Mulut ini yang tertawa, hm?" godaku sambil mengapit pipinya diantara jempol dan telunjukku, sampai bibir Luhan mengerucut lucu.

"Aahh..." ia menepis tanganku dan mengusap pipinya.

Aku tersenyum melihatnya yang bersungut-sungut. Aku senang karena berkat tingkah Chen dan Tao tadi kini Luhan tertawa melihat hidung dan mulutku yang terkena ice cream.

Hari ini aku melihatnya tertawa, besok dan seterusnya aku harus kembali melihat tawanya. Ya, aku harus melihat tawanya lagi. Tawa adik kesayanganmu…

.

.

 **To Be Continued~**

.

.

Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa buat yang menjalankan ya. Aku update lagi nih. Makasih untuk yang udah review dan kasih aku semangat buat tetep nulis yak. Heheheh :3

Adakah pertanyaan kalian yang sudah terjawab di chapter ini ?

Hehehe .. maap belum bisa bales reviewnya lagi . hehehe buat yang minta link cerita aslinya sok atuh PM .. www

.

.

Salam Kode-Kodean~

520 !

.

19 Juni 2015

 ** _© DeathSugar_**


	8. Chapter 6

**RE-MAKE STORY**

 **ORIGINAL STORY BY OtsuTaka-chan Amadeus Matsumoto**

 **Cerita ini bukan asli milik saya, cerita ini aslinya milik Otchuu. Aku cuma remake dengan beberapa cerita yang aku ganti nyesuaiin sama Chara disini karena asli ceritanya milik Otchuu tuh OC alias Ori Chara. www aku beraniin diri buat minta izin sama Ochuu tuh pas dengerin lagunya Luhan – Our Tomorrow. Rasanya pas dengerin lagu itu langsung kepikiran sama Flo. Karena dulu pas Otchuu bikin cerita ini tuh kita sering banget gosipin teman aku yang namanya dipake sama Otchuu buat nama di FF ini dan ya..**

 **Dan yang pasti aku udah dapat izin dari Otchuu ya~ :3**

 **Kalau mau cerita aslinya silakan PM nanti akan aku kasih linknya .**

Happy read and review ? Heheheh

* * *

.

\- Let Me Be The One -

.

Original Story by **Otsu** and Re-Make by me, _DeathSugar_

 **HunHan**

.

.

.

Happy Reading and review please~

.

.

][ DeathSugar ][

Chapter 6

Let Me be the ONE

Present and Enjoy reading, guys ..

…

.

.

 **— Luhan's POV —**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Keningku sedikit mengerut menyimak soal-soal fisika yang ku hadapi selama sepuluh menit. Sepertinya otak ku sudah terlalu beku sampai soal-soal fisika ini tidak masuk ke kepalaku. Padahal aku melewati masa SMP dan SMA dengan cepat, hanya tiga tahun untuk menyelesaikan pendidikan formalku karena saat seharusnya naik ke kelas dua aku lompat kelas ke kelas tiga, lalu langsung menghadapi ujian untuk memasuki SMA. Aku termasuk anak yang cerdas, tapi mungkin karena penyakit ku ini aku jadi seperti siput, lambat dalam segala hal.

Eh tapi ini 'kan bukan tugasku, kenapa jadi aku yang bingung? Aku menoleh ke belakang punggungku, karena aku duduk di bawah di depan sofa menghadap meja jadi aku melihat Sehun yang rebahan di sofa di belakangku sibuk bermain dengan PSP miliknya dengan berseru-seru kecil karena terlalu asyik bermain game. Padahal dia yang memintaku untuk mengajarinya tapi dia malah enak-enakan main game waktu aku sedang berpikir. Ku sambar penggaris yang ada di dekat tanganku dan memukul kepalanya cepat.

"Sakit!" pekik Sehun spontan memegangi kepalanya yang tadi ku pukul pakai penggaris. Ia menoleh dan menatapku sambil meringis degan mengusap-ngusap kepalanya.

"Kenapa memukulku, Eoh?!" protes Sehun.

"Kamu mau pakai modus minta ku ajari supaya aku mengerjakan pr mu 'kan?" kataku. Sehun bangkit bangkit duduk masih dengan mengusap-ngusap pelan kepalanya.

"ya karena kau sedang berpikir, makanya aku hanya menunggu. Aku tidak mengganggu konsentrasimu tahu." kata Sehun alasan.

"Begitu caramu menunggu? hanya bermain game?"

Sehun menyeringai kecil dan mengacak rambutku. Aku tidak keberatan, kalau bersamanya aku merasa seperti kembali ke masa kecil, aku senang jika ada orang yang mengusap rambutku.

"Jangan ngambek dong~" ia mencubit pipiku dan menariknya pelan dengan sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya ke arahku. Aku menolak menatap matanya, tatapan mata Sehun terlalu tajam seoalah dia bisa membaca pikiranku.

"Hadap sini! Aku sedang mengajak mu bicara!" ucap Sehun menarik wajahku sampai kami bertatapan.

Mata cokelatnya itu seperti menelanjangiku, ada binar yang tidak bisa ku artikan. Aku tidak tenang di pandang Sehun seperti ini, rasanya ada yang menggeliat di dadaku, memberikan sensasi aneh yang membuat wajahku panas.

"Kenapa lehermu?" tanya Sehun menyentuh perban tipis yang melilit leherku. Aku mengerjap, berusaha sewajar mungkin.

"Cuma iritasi" jawaku cepat. Ku pegang tangannya dan menjauhkannya dari leherku.

"Iritasi? Kenapa bisa sampai iritasi?" ia menatapku dengan kening mengerut samar.

"Aku berkeringat terlalu banyak lalu iritasi"

"Kalau cuma iritasi kenapa di perban? Seharusnya dibuka biar kulitnya sejuk dan lukanya cepat kering."

Aku mengangkat bahu ringan. "Tanya saja ke Dokter Lee, aku tidak tahu."

"Memang kamu sakit apa sih?" Sehun bertanya dengan tatapan serius. Ku alihkan tatapanku ke arah lain, tapi ia menyentuh pipiku dan membuatku kembali harus menatapnya.

Ku katupkan rapat bibirku menatap mata cokelat Sehun, satu alisnya terangkat menunggu jawabanku dan aku belum siap mengatakan soal penyakit ku padanya. Padahal mudah saja, tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa, aku tidak ingin membuatnya khawatir dengan kondisiku yang lebih dari buruk. Aku tidak mau melibatkannya.

"Luhan?" Sehun memanggilku, ia menatapku bingung karena tidak juga mendapat jawaban dari ku. Ku pegang ke dua tangannya yang ada di pipiku yang menahan wajahku agar tetap menatapnya.

"Ok kalau kamu tidak mau cerita, tapi aku yakin cepat atau lambat kamu akan mengatakannya padaku" ujarnya yakin sambil menyentil ujung hidungku pelan. Ku tampik tangannya lalu ku elus hidungku dengan memanyunkan bibirku.

"Sopan sedikit dengan orang yang lebih tua darimu" kataku, Sehun mendengus.

"Aku tidak yakin kamu umur 20" ucapnya.

"Kamu tidak percaya?"

"Daripada di sebut umur 20 tahun, kamu lebih pantas di sebut umur 16 tahun"

"Apa perlu ku tunjukkan Kartu Pengenalku?"

"Ck, ini tidak adil" dengus Sehun.

"Tidak adil apanya?"

"Kamu lebih tua dua tahun dariku, tapi kenapa seperti anak di bawah umur, aku yang delapan belas tahun aja setinggi ini" ujar Sehun lalu mencibir.

Aku tertawa pelan mendengar kalimat itu meluncur dari mulut Sehun, bisa-bisanya dia bicara seperti itu, dia tidak memikirkan perasaanku apa?

"Lah, dia ketawa lagi. Aku serius hey" Sehun menjepit hidungku dengan jarinya.

Tawaku berhenti seketika, ku tepis tangannya karena aku tidak bisa bernafas. Sehun terkekeh geli melihatku yang melotot padanya. Rasanya dia benar-benar menganggapku adik kecilnya.

"Kamu ini adikku, titik!" ucapnya sambil menempelkan telunjuknya ke keningku.

"Iya iya terserah" sahutku. Well, aku tidak akan bisa menang melawan Sehun. Lagian tidak ada salahnya menjadi adiknya, itu artinya aku imut-imut 'kan? :3

Sehun tersenyum padaku. Debaran aneh kembali merajai dadaku.

"Eh? Apa itu?" celetuk Sehun menatap ke arah lain. Aku mengikuti arah pandangnya, dan aku tidak melihat apa-apa. Ku putar kembali kepalaku tapi ada benda kenyal yang menempel di pipiku saat aku menoleh.

CUP

Badanku kaku merasakan bibir yang menempel di pipi kananku. Sehun menjebakku. Ia menjauhkan bibirnya dari pipi ku dan mengacak rambutku lembut dengan ke dua tangannya. Masih dengan senyuman tengil yang terlihat jelas diwajahnya.

"Aku beli minum dulu, kamu mau sesuatu?" tawar Sehun. Aku menggeleng tanpa mengatakan apapun, masih kaget dengan apa yang Sehun lakukan tadi.

"Tunggu disini, aku segera kembali" ucapnya seraya bangkit berdiri. Aku mengangguk.

Ku perhatikan Sehun yang keluar dari kamar rawatku. Aku menghela nafas begitu pintunya kembali di tutup, ku putar badanku duduk menghadap ke meja dan bersandar badan sofa di belakangku.

Kenapa Sehun mencium pipiku? Apa dia sudah gila? Aku tidak bisa menebak apa yang ada di kepalanya. Tatapan mataku tertuju pada buku PR Sehun—yang beberapa menit tadi terabaikan—di atas meja dan tidak ada satu soal pun yang di kerjakannya. Ku ambil buku diktat Fisika milik Sehun dan kembali menyimaknya dengan asal-asalan. Aku tersenyum teringat masa SMA ku yang sangat singkat, tidak banyak kenangan saat SMA ku, bahkan aku tidak terlalu mengenal teman-teman Sekelasku. Tapi ada satu anak yang ku kenal, namanya Henry, itu juga karena kami pernah bekerja kelompok.

Ku alihkan tatapanku dari buku Diktat fisika ke jam dinding, sudah 10 menit Sehun keluar dan belum kembali. Ku putuskan untuk menyusulnya keluar, sekalian jalan-jalan daripada bosan di kamar.

Hawa panas menyapa ku begitu aku keluar kamar rawat, aku berjalan cepat tidak ingin berlama-lama di luar, langkahku sempat terhambat karena banyak pasien anak-anak yang berlarian di lorong. Aku berdecak kesal, anak-anak memang susah di atur, aku menyingkir minggir ke pilar lorong karena ada 2-3 anak kecil yang berlari ke arahku.

Aku menggeleng melihat tingkah anak-anak itu tapi baru selangkah ada yang menabrak ku hingga mendorongku ke pinggir lorong, aku yang tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangan jatuh duduk di tanah di antara pot bunga.

"Maaf Hyung! Aku tidak sengaja!" kata anak yang menabrak ku.

Dan sialnya sinar matahari menyorot ku dengan tanpa penghalang. Ini tidak baik, ya Tuhan.

"AAAARRRGGHHH!" aku berteriak kesakitan.

Panas! Tubuhku panas! Sekujur tubuhku terasa seperti di bakar! Ku peluk tubuhku yang bergetar hebat, rasanya sangat sakit! Tuhan...apa aku akan mati sekarang?

"Panggil Dokter Lee!" teriak seorang suster yang berusaha menutupi ku dari sinar matahari.

Rasanya benar-benar panas dan sakit! Tubuhku seperti melepuh. Suara orang-orang yang berujar panik di dekatku membuatku, nafasku mendadak sangat berat, dadaku sesak.

"LUHAN!"

Suara panik Sehun yang terakhir ku dengar sebelum aku sudah tidak lagi merasakan apapun selain tubuhku yang terasa melayang dan pandangan mataku memburam.

* * *

.

….

 **[Sehun's Pov]**

….

.

* * *

Pikiranku melayang tidak jelas kemana, aku terus memikirkan kondisi Luhan yang tidak ku tahu seperti apa. Ku lirik ponselku yang sejak tadi ku genggam setelah memberi kabar ke Dai-Nuna. Sudah beberapa jam setelah Luhan terpapar sinar matahari secara tak sengaja, aku seperti membeku saat melihatnya yang bergetar hebat dengan wajah pucat dan mengerang kesakitan. Sampai saat ini Dokter Lee yang merawat Luhan belum mengijinkan ku untuk masuk.

Aku benar-benar takut, melihatnya kesakitan beberapa jam yang lalu membuatku takut dan panik. Apa penyakitnya separah itu? Aku sempat melihat lengannya yang berdarah, entah karena apa.

Apa yang bisa ku lakukan selain duduk berjongkok di dekat pintu kamar rawatnya yang tertutup, menunggu untuk bisa masuk ke dalam dan melihat keadaannya. Aku benar-benar gelisah, ada sesuatu yang ku takutkan, pikiranku kacau melihatnya mengelepar seperti ikan, berteriak kesakitan, dan tidak ada yang bisa ku lakukan.

Seumur hidupku baru kali ini aku ingin menangis, rasanya ada yang menghimpit dadaku aku melihat Luhan seperti itu. Sesak, nyeri, jantung yang berdetak cepat, membuatku blank.

Tuhan...apapun penyakit Luhan, ku mohon sembukanlah dia...

Mendengar suara Dokter Lee di lorong ini membuatku menoleh dan berdiri. Beliau sempat tersenyum ramah padaku, dan masuk ke kamar rawat Luhan dengan seorang pria paruh baya berjas dan menenteng tas kerja. Pria itu bukan yang ku lihat di foto milik Luhan yang ku temukan di bawah bantal, jadi ku rasa dia bukan Papa Luhan.

"Apa tidak ada yang bisa anda lakukan Dok?" suara berat yang ku tebak milik pria berjas itu sampai ke telingaku.

Ku rapatkan tubuhku ke pintu, dan menempelkan telingaku untuk menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Penyakit Luhan sudah berada di tahap 3, itu sudah keluar dari XP dan sudah positif kanker kulit, tidak ada lagi jalan selain kemoteraphy atau teraphy kanker yang lain"

DEG

Kanker kulit? KANKER KULIT? Jadi Luhan mengidap penyakit itu? Jantungku seperti akan melompat keluar mendengar apa kata Dokter Lee di dalam. Ya Tuhan... Tubuhku mendadak lemas. Cobaan apa yang Engkau berikan padanya?

"Positif?"

"Iya, yang bisa kami lakukan hanya memperlambat sel kankernya tumbuh dan menjalar ke bagian tubuh yang lain"

Apa maksudnya positif? Apa maksud obrolan mereka? Sial. Aku benar-benar takut dengan apa yang ku pikirkan.

"Apa dampaknya untuk Luhan?"

"Buruk. Dapat merusak jaringan syaraf, otak yang mengarah pada keterlambatan mental dan mata yang bisa berdampak fotofobia dan radang mata. Yang paling parah kanker tulang bisa terjadi"

God...ku pejamkan mataku yang tiba-tiba memanas. Berusaha menetralisir sesak yang membuatku susah untuk bernafas.

"Beruntung tadi ada suster yang melihat kejadian itu, kalau tidak, paru-parunya akan terganggu karena terlalu lama terpapar sinar UV, yang paling penting sel kanker Luhan akan lebih cepat menyebar jika terkena sinar matahari"

Percakapan di dalam kamar rawat Luhan yang ku curi dengar sudah cukup menjelaskan kondisi Luhan saat ini. Dia sakit parah, kanker bukanlah penyakit jinak yang mudah untuk di sembuhkan, apalagi penyakitnya sudah tahap tiga! Aku harus bersikap seperti apa kalau berhadapan dengannya? Tidak mungkin aku pura-pura tidak tahu akan penyakitnya.

Aku buru-buru menjauh dari pintu saat mendengar mereka akan keluar. Aku kembali berdiri di samping pintu saat ku lihat pintu bercat putih itu terbuka. Dokter Lee keluar dan di susul pria berjas kemudian.

"Kau bisa masuk sekarang" ujar Dokter Lee, entah aku harus senang atau sedih.

Senang akan melihat kondisi Luhan, sedih melihatnya terbaring tak berdaya di tempat tidur. Aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Apa kau teman Luhan?" tanya pria berjas yang berdiri di sebelah Dokter Lee.

"I-iya benar. Anda?"

"Saya kuasa hukum keluarga Xi, kau yang paling dekat dengannya tolong jaga dia ya"

"Ahh...baik, tanpa diminta juga saya akan menjaganya"

Pria itu merogoh ke saku bagian dalam jasnya dan menyodorkan padaku sebuah kartu nama.

"Hubungi saya kalau ada apa-apa"

Ku terima kartu nama itu dan mengangguk."Baik"

Nama yang tercetak di kartu nama ini bernama Jung Ill Woo, Beliau menepuk pundakku, Dokter Lee dan Pengacara Jung pun pergi dari depan kamar rawat Luhan. Aku menoleh menatap pintu kamar yang tertutup dan menarik nafas panjang, aku harus mempersiapkan hatiku untuk masuk.

Setelah yakin, aku pun masuk ke dalam dan menutup pintunya kembali dengan pelan. Dadaku sesak melihat Luhan yang terbaring lemah di tempat tidur dengan infus dan selang oksigen yang ada di hidungnya. Ada sebagian dari diriku yang ikut merasa sakit dan menolak dengan kondisi Luhan saat ini.

Langkahku mendadak berat untuk mendekat ke tempat tidur, melihat wajahnya yang pucat dengan tangan dan kaki yang melepuh sampai berdarah. Jantungku terasa seperti di iris-iris melihatnya, apalagi melihat Luhan yang bernafas berat.

Aku duduk di samping ranjangnya, memperhatikan wajah manisnya yang pucat pasi dan agak memerah. Aku tidak tega melihatnya seperti ini, semua ini terlalu berat untuknya, tubuhnya kecil dan kurus, apa dia sanggup menanggung penyakit ganas itu?

Aku benar-benar takut. Aku benar-benar takut kalau Luhan, adikku yang manis ini pergi dari sisiku. Tuhan..

Ku raih tangan kanannya yang terkulai di tempat tidur dan menggenggamnya perlahan, aku tidak mau menambah penderitaannya. Ku lihat kelopak matanya bergerak-gerak pelan dan tak lama terbuka. Menatap langit-langit kamar dengan tatapan kosong, apa yang sedang ia pikirkan?

"S-Se-hun..?" Luhan memanggilku, suaranya lirih.

"Ya?" sahutku lembut.

Luhan menoleh padaku, menatapku dengan tatapan sendu yang tidak biasa. Tatapannya itu membuat jantungku berdetak cepat.

"Kamu tidak tidur?" tanyaku sambil meminggirkan poninya yang menutupi sebagian matanya. Luhan menggeleng pelan.

"Kamu sudah tau?" tanyanya, tatapannya menyelidik. Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Apa kamu tidak jijik melihatku seperti ini?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Aku akan ada di sampingmu Luhan" kataku tersenyum padanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Kamu adikku, dan aku akan jadi orang pertama yang ada di sampingmu, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sendirian, Lu"

Luhan diam menatapku, tatapan matanya menyiratkan kesedihan, seperti ada yang di pendamnya.

"Orang Tua mu masih utuh?" tanya Luhan lagi, aku menggeleng.

"Appa meninggal karena serangan jantung, Umma ku yang sekarang meneruskan perusahaan Appa" jawabku santai. Ku lihat Luhan menarik nafas pelan.

"Orang Tua ku meninggal karena kecelakaan setelah memasukkan ku ke Rumah Sakit ini..."

Aku lega, Luhan membuka dirinya padaku.

"Setelah itu Yifan-gege juga meninggal karena kecelakaan...mereka meninggal di tempat yang sama...di depan jalan Rumah Sakit ini..."

Ku lihat matanya tampak tegar menceritakan masa lalunya. Aku hanya diam menyimak, aku senang dia menceritakan tentang masa lalunya padaku. Artinya Luhan mulai membuka dirinya padaku 'kan? Itu artinya Luhan tidak lagi melihatku sebagai orang lain 'kan? Dan aku senang karena Luhan mencoba membuka dirinya seperti ini. Hanya padaku! Bukan orang lain.

"...ku pikir...aku akan segera menyusul mereka..." Luhan memejamkan mata. Ku genggam erat tangannya. Aku tidak mau kehilangannya. Tidak. Tidak akan pernah kubiarkan Luhan pergi dari sisiku.

"Kamu tidak akan pergi kemana-mana selama aku ada disini" kataku, Luhan membuka matanya dan menatapku.

"...aku tidak mau terluka lagi..." suaranya bergetar.

Aku tidak tahan lagi melihatnya seperti ini, kata-katanya membuat jantungku seperti di iris-iris dan aku semakin takut. Ku tundukkan kepalaku di dekat tangannya.

"...Hunnie..." Luhan memanggilku lirih.

"Hum?" responku tetap menundukkan kepalaku ke tempat tidur.

"Terima kasih..."

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya, dan menarik tangannya ke arahku. Aku benar-benar senang saat ini, apa ini tandanya Luhan benar-benar menerimaku sebagai kakaknya?

Aku janji akan selalu ada untuknya, dan aku ingin jadi orang pertama yang memperhatikannya, orang pertama yang ada di hatinya setelah ia kehilangan orang-orang yang di sayanginya, dan orang pertama yang membuat hari-harinya lebih berarti. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya sendirian lagi.

.

.

 **To Be Continued~**

.

.

* * *

Apakah pertanyaan-pernyataan tentng Luhan udah kejawab ? XD noh si Tehun masih belom peka juga . mungkin sedikit sentuhan bisa menyadarkannya. Wkwkwk maaf lagi belom sempet balas review lagi . TAT masih *sosoan* sibuk. Hehehe tapi kalau udah longgar beneran aku janjiin bakal bales hehehe.

Hohoho~ dibulan yang berkah ini jangan lupa untuk reviewnya ya. Hehehehe

Selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan . hehehe

Ini FFnya ga bakalan ada ENCEHNYA ga ada . :v jadi jangan ngarep yak . www dan juga aku udah mulai sibuk lagi.. jadi kayaknya bakalan lama buat updatenya. Hehehe.. ga janjiin untuk bisa fast update ya .

Eh iya.. reader-deul jangan manggil aku author ya . kalau di review juga jangan panggil 'Thor' gitu maksudnya. Aku masih perlu banyak belajar lagi . www rasanya aneh aja kalau disebut gitu. X'D panggil aja Chuu atau Sugar www biar akraban dikit lah kita. Hehehe.. makasih udah baca dan review~ *peluk cium sampe penyet*

.

.

Salam kode-kodean~

520 !

.

22 Juni 2015

 ** _© DeathSugar_**


	9. Chapter 7

**RE-MAKE STORY**

 **ORIGINAL STORY BY OtsuTaka-chan Amadeus Matsumoto**

* * *

 **Cerita ini bukan asli milik saya, cerita ini aslinya milik Otchuu. Aku cuma remake dengan beberapa cerita yang aku ganti nyesuaiin sama Chara disini karena asli ceritanya milik Otchuu tuh OC alias Ori Chara. www aku beHyemiin diri buat minta izin sama Ochuu tuh pas dengerin lagunya Luhan – Our Tomorrow. Rasanya pas dengerin lagu itu langsung kepikiran sama Flo. Karena dulu pas Otchuu bikin cerita ini tuh kita sering banget gosipin teman aku yang namanya dipake sama Otchuu buat nama di FF ini dan ya..**

 **Dan yang pasti aku udah dapat izin dari Otchuu ya~ :3**

 **Kalau mau cerita aslinya silakan PM nanti akan aku kasih linknya .**

Happy read and review ? Heheheh

.

\- Let Me Be The One -

.

Original Story by **Otsu** and Re-Make by me, _DeathSugar_

 **HunHan**

.

.

.

Happy Reading and review please~

.

.

][ DeathSugar ][

* * *

Chapter 7

Let Me be the ONE

Present and Enjoy reading, guys ..

…

.

.

 **— Luhan's POV —**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hawa dingin membuat ku nyaman dan betah untuk tetap memejamkan mata, terbuai ke dalam alam bawah sadar yang setianya memberikanku mimpi-mimpi yang mengalihkan ku sejenak dari realita hidup yang membosankan.

Ku buka mataku karena aku sudah tidak bisa lagi tidur dan cukup terjaga. Aku menatap langit-langit kamar rawat yang bercat putih, rasanya tubuhku agak kaku, bahkan untuk menggerakkan tanganku saja aku kesusahan. Tapi setidaknya aku lega karena tidak lagi merasakan perih pada bagian tubuhku yang kulitnya melepuh, Dokter Lee memberi ku dosis yang lebih tinggi dari pada sebelumnya. Ku lihat jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 13.20 siang, ternyata obat yang di berikan Dokter Lee membuatku tidur sampai siang. Bagus juga, dengan begitu aku tidak merasakan sakit di tubuhku.

Aku menoleh ke arah pintu saat di buka oleh sesorang, ternyata suster Hyemi masuk membawa napan dengan wadah mangkuk plastik besar di atasnya dan tumpukan kecil handuk putih.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, Rusa Kecil?" tanya suster Hyemi, tatapanku mengikutinya yang berjalan memutar dan berdiri di sisi kiri ranjangku, suster meletakkan napan yang di bawanya ke pinggir tempat tidurku.

"Ya beginilah.." jawabku sekenanya. Suster Hyemi tersenyum, ia menekan tombol di dekat ranjang dan tempat tidur yang ku tempati ini bergerak naik di bagian kepalanya dan membuatku dalam posisi duduk bersandar.

"Bisakah aku mandi sendiri?" tanyaku, menatap sangsi ke arah mangkuk besar berisi air dan waslap.

"Nope. Luka melepuhnya belum kering. Cukup diam dan jadi anak baik, ok?"

Aku mendesis malas. Suster Hyemi membuka kancing piyama biru yang ku kenakan, dengan pelan agar tidak menyentuh bagian tubuhku yang melepuh, sebenarnya aku agak risih dan malu kalau ada orang yang melihat badan kurus ku, apalagi kulitku yang tipis, kadang aku sendiri saja jijik.

Aku diam saja selagi suster Hyemi memabasuh dadaku dengan waslap yang sudah di basahi dengan air dingin, aku tidak berkomentar karena suster Hyemi melakukannya dengan lembut, sesekali aku mendesis lirih kalau suster Hyemi secara tidak sengaja menyenggol bagian tubuhku yang melepuh.

Tok tok tok

Aku menoleh ke arah pintu yang di ketuk, seseorang membukanya.

"Siang" sosok Sehun tampak di balik pintu, suster Hyemi yang sibuk membasuh lenganku menoleh dan membalas salam Sehun.

"Aku datang dengan temanku" ujarnya, ia memberi isyarat pada teman di belakangnya agar masuk.

"Memangnya kamu tidak pulang dulu?" tanyaku dengan mata mengikuti Sehun yang berjalan ke arahku dengan membawa kantung plastik di tangan kanannya.

"Aku sudah mengirim pesan pada Dai-Nuna, oya, ini Kai sahabatku" kata Sehun sambil memiringkan tubuhnya menoleh pada pemuda tinggi berkulit tan itu.

"Hai, aku Kai. Senang bertemu denganmu." kata Kai ramah, tapi tidak seramah tatapannya yang terus menatapku.

"Luhan" sahutku singkat. Kai mengangguk kecil, dan duduk di salah satu sofa di dekat pintu. Perhatianku kembali pada Sehun yang sibuk dengan kantung plastik yang di letakkannya ke meja samping ranjang ku, dan mengambil kantung plastik yang lain yang lebih kecil di dalam kantung plastik itu, membawanya menuju lemari es satu pintu yang ada di pojok kamar dan memasukkan kantung itu ke lemari es. Dan aku tahu apa yang di belinya itu.

Ice Cream.

Aku merasakan seseorang menatapku lekat, tanpa menoleh pun aku tahu siapa yang menatapku. Aku tidak memalingkan tatapanku dari Sehun yang sedang melepas seragam putihnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Sehun berjalan mendekat.

"Tidak lebih baik" jawabku seadanya, tidak ada hal spesial yang ku rasakan.

"Masih sakit?" Sehun mengamati kulit lenganku. Dan aku tidak menyukainya.

"Berhenti mengamati tubuhku seperti itu" kataku ketus. Sehun mengangkat wajahnya.

"Kenapa?" ia menatapku heran.

" Tidakkah kamu sadar kulitku ini menjijikkan?" tanyaku heran. Sehun menatapku bingung.

"Tidak ada hal menjijikkan darimu, Lu" ucapnya menatap lurus pada mataku.

Aku membuang muka, suster Hyemi yang selesai membasuh dada dan tanganku meliriku aneh.

"Apa kau ingin aku yang membasuh tubuh bawahmu, Lu?" tanya suster Hyemi. Aku melotot, dan suster Hyemi malah tertawa pelan.

"Baik-baik, ku tinggal disini, mungkin kau bisa minta tolong pada Sehun?"

"Tidak akan" desisku, rasanya malu apalagi Sehun mendengarnya.

"Okay, ku tinggal ya"

Aku mengangguk, suster Hyemi keluar dari kamar rawatku dan aku kembali pada Sehun yang berdiri di samping tempat tidurku. Dengan ekor mataku, aku melirik pada Kai yang diam saja sejak tadi. Mengamati ku.

Aku menghela nafas pelan, entah kenapa aku merasa tidak nyaman dengan keberadaan Kai. Aku diam menunduk beberapa detik dan menoleh pada Sehun yang sejak tadi menatapku.

"Ada sesuatu yang aneh di wajahku?" tanyaku, Sehun menggeleng.

"Lalu kenapa kamu melihatku seperti itu?"

"Ada sesuatu di pipimu" ucapnya sambil menunjuk pipinya sendiri. Ku usap ke dua pipiku bergantian dengan tanganku yang bebas dari jarum infus.

"Bukan disitu, tapi disini..." Sehun meraih pipi kiriku dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Mataku membulat saat Sehun menempelkan bibirnya ke bibirku. Tubuhku mematung, kepalaku kosong seketika. Bibirnya lembut, tapi aku sadar ada Kai yang memperhatikan kami.

Ku dorong bahu Sehun cepat. Ku rasa wajahku sudah memerah saat ini, detak jantungku berlomba dengan jarum detik jam dinding. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun, aku terlalu kaget dan shock. Sehun sendiri tersadar dari apa yang dia lakukan, ia menatapku gugup.

"A-aku...aku...aku keluar sebentar, haus. Aku akan membeli minum sebentar" ucapnya salah tingkah.

Sehun berjalan cepat ke arah pintu dan keluar. Aku terlalu kaget dengan apa yang terjadi tadi. Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa tiba-tiba menciumku? Ya Tuhan...ku mohon jangan membuat keadaan ini semakin kacau. Aku tidak mau kalau Sehun terluka nantinya. Aku tidak mau melukai siapa pun lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" suara berat Kai membuatku menoleh padanya.

"Maksud mu?" responku bingung.

"Sehun itu normal, apa yang kau lakukan sampai dia jadi seperti ini?" Kai bertanya santai tetap duduk tenang di sofa.

DEG

Pertanyaan Kai serasa menghujam jantungku, sakit.

"...aku tidak melakukan apapun..." kataku pelan.

"Jangan menyeretnya ke dalam Duniamu"

Dadaku berdenyut nyeri. Kai menyadarkanku akan satu hal penting. Aku dan Sehun berbeda.

"Aku tidak berniat untuk menjadikannya sepertiku"

"Tapi secara tidak langsung kau melakukannya, kalau sampai Sehun jadi sepertimu, itu gara-gara kau"

Ku pejamkan mataku, berusaha mengenyahkan perih di dadaku.

"Duniamu itu semu, jangan menyeretnya ke Dunia yang hanya akan membuatnya menyesal"

"Aku tau itu"

"Jauhi dia, Sehun sahabatku, aku tidak ingin dia menjadi sepertimu"

Aku merasa tidak bisa bernafas dengan baik. Kenyataan membuat dadaku perih, takut dan bimbang. Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Sehun tidak boleh menjadi sepertiku.

"Apa kata-kataku salah?" tanya Kai.

Aku menggeleng pelan. Kai benar. Sangat benar. Aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi, aku juga tidak mau kalau nantinya semua ini akan melukainya. Aku salah karena sejak awal aku tidak tegas, dan aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi pada Sehun.

* * *

.

 **[Sehun's Pov]**

.

* * *

Aku tidak pernah selesu dan semurung ini sebelumnya. Apa yang ku perbuat pada Luhan dua hari yang lalu membuat pikiranku kacau, aku jadi tidak bisa berpikir jernih, suara-suara di kepalaku seakan mengajak ku berdebat tentang hal yang aku sendiri tidak tahu.

Kegelisahanku akan apa yang ku lakukan pada Luhan, membuatku tidak bergairah sama sekali selama dua hari ini. Padahal biasanya aku sangat aktif di sekolah, jam istirahat saat ini pun aku tidak ingin ke kantin, jangankan untuk pergi ke kantin, bahkan aku tidak lapar sama sekali.

Kai dan Tao sempat menanyaiku saat jam istirahat baru berbunyi tiga menit yang lalu, mereka bingung dengan sikapku yang tidak biasa, tapi kemudian menyerah bertanya karena aku tidak mau jawab. Mana mungkin 'kan aku bilang kalau aku sudah mencium laki-laki? Yang benar saja, pasti mereka akan menganggapku 'sakit', aku juga akan sangat malu, karena aku normal. Aku ini NORMAL!

Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa waktu itu aku melakukan hal itu. Seperti ada iblis yang membisiki ku saat aku memperhatikan badan Luhan yang terdapat luka melepuh di bagian-bagian tertentu. Aku merasa tubuhnya sangat kecil dan rapuh, ada yang menggelitik dadaku saat aku sadar dia sangat manis dengan tubuhnya yang kecil.

Melihatnya bertelanjang dada waktu itu membuatku sempat kaget. Auranya seolah menarik ku untuk lebih dekat dengannya, membuatku ingin lebih melindunginya, aku ingin memanjakannya, aku ingin hanya aku yang di tatap secara intens dengan bola matanya yang hitam dan polos itu.

Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana setelah itu, kalau mengingatnya jantungku berdetak cepat dan aku jadi malu sendiri. Apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku ingin memilikinya? Apa aku sudah benar-benar menyayanginya sebagai adik ku? Lalu kenapa aku berdebar-debar kalau mengingatnya?!

 _"Kau suka Luhan"_

Pernyataan dari Dai-Nuna kembali terngiang di kepalaku. Tidak mungkin aku suka padanya! Luhan itu laki-laki, aku juga laki-laki! Aku ini normal! Aku masih menyukai wanita. Sungguh…

Tapi apa arti dari debaran ku ini? Ku usap wajahku frustasi. Rasanya otak ku buntu terus memikirkan hal ini.

"Kau kenapa, Sehunna?" tanya teman sekelasku yang berdiri di dekat mejaku. Aku menoleh dan mengangguk pelan.

"Kau terlihat seperti orang yang sedang banyak masalah. Kau tidak membuat anak gadis orang hamil 'kan?" kata Michi yang membuatku menatapnya tajam. Apa yang baru dia bilang? Astaga.. aku tidak sebrengsek itu, okay?

Aku hanya diam. Tidak ada salahnya aku memastikan kegelisahanku pada Michi 'kan?

"Michi.." panggilku pada siswi keturunan Jepang itu.

"Apa?"

"Kau pernah mencium seseorang?" tanyaku, menatapnya serius. Michi menatapku kaget.

"Ha?" dia kurang yakin dengan pertanyaanku.

"Pernah tidak? Kau pernah mencium seseorang?" kataku.

"Oh...pernah sih..." jawab Michi sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Aku tahu dia bingung dengan pertanyaan anehku.

"Apa yang kau kau rasakan?"

"...seneng lah, malu juga sih, tapi waktu itu aku menciumnya karena aku ingin dia tahu perasaanku padanya. Aku menyukainya.."

"Apa yang kau rasakan? Apa hanya karena menyukainya?"

"Hunna, kau baik-baik saja, 'kan? Pertanyaanmu aneh." tanya Michi menatapku bingung. Aku hanya menggeleng.

"Ah, kau sedang menyukai seseorang kah?" Michi menunjukku dengan cengirannya yang justru membuatnya terlihat bodoh.

"Ani, aku cuma ingin memastikan sesuatu" kataku menatap ke arah lain.

"Memastikan apa?"

"...aku menganggapnya seperti adikku yang harus aku lindungi, tapi aku suka berdebar-debar kalau di dekatnya" ujarku. Aku benar-benar bingung harus mengatakannya pada siapa.

"err—Sehunna, bukankah kau ahlinya dalam menaklukan hati seorang wanita? Kau bahkan bisa menaklukan hatinya hanya dengan menatapnya.. dan sekarang kau justru bertanya hal sekecil ini padaku?"

"Ini bukan suka yang seperti itu,,," kataku kesal. Michi benar, aku baru menyadari kalau aku sudah sangat ahli menghadapi wanita, tapi untuk kasus ini aku benar-benar dibuat bingung.

"Ciee cieeeeeee~~! Yang lagi jatuh cinta nih~ cieee~"

Aku mendengus kesal. Jatuh cinta? Oh my...Luhan itu laki-laki!

"Sudahlah.. katakana saja kalau kau menyukainya.. daripada kau menyesal karena seseorang mendahuluimu!" kata Michi bersemangat. "Good luck Hunna!" Michi menepuk pundak ku dan beranjak dari mejaku.

Ku lihat Kai masuk dengan memakan roti.

"Kenapa Si Jepang itu?" tanya Kai yang sudah berdiri di samping mejaku.

"Entahlah" sahutku singkat.

Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau kebingungan ku membuatku jadi ling-lung dan resah tanpa sebab. Hari selasa kali ini berlalu sangat cepat, apa karena aku yang kebanyakan ngelamun ya? Setelah jam pulang sekolah berbunyi, aku, Kai dan Chanyeol langsung ke lapangan basket, di koridor kami bertemu Tao dan Chen yang juga mau ke lapangan. Ada latihan hari ini, tapi sampai di lapangan Pelatih Kim mengumumkan kalau pertandingan persahabatannya di undur minggu depan, karena pihak tim sekolah lawan yang katanya ada yang mengalami kecelakaan.

Jadi untuk hari ini tim basket tidak berlatih, Chanyeol mengajak kami hangout tapi aku memilih untuk pulang duluan. Aku sedang tidak ingin kemana-mana saat ini, padahal sebenarnya aku ingin menemui Luhan tapi aku masih punya malu karena peristiwa ciuman itu, jujur aku ingin bertemu dengannya tapi mau di buang kemana wajahku kalau berhadapan dengannya? Aku benar-benar seperti orang gila.

Untungnya perang batin ku tidak membuatku lengah di jalan, aku pulang dengan selamat dan di sambut mobil Swift putih milik Suho-Hyung. Tumben Suho-Hyung pulang siang-siang? Aku masuk ke dalam rumah dan seperti biasa di sambut oleh suasana sepi. Umma tentu ada di kantor, Bibi Kang mungkin tidur. Ku langkahkan kaki ku ke ruang makan yang hanya di pisah dengan counter dapur, untuk mengambil minum. Sampai di depan pintu ruang makan aku melihat Suho-Hyung sibuk dengan makanannya dan masih mengenakkan baju kerjanya.

"Kenapa Hyung pulang siang? Tidak biasanya" tanyaku sambil berjalan masuk ke dapur menuju lemari es.

"Pulang makan, dompet menipis" jawab Suho-Hyung. Aku mengambil gelas di rak dan menuangkan air dingin yang ku ambil dari lemari es. Cih, dompet menipis katanya tadi? Orang yang mendapat julukan 'Orang Kaya' juga mengalami krisis dompet? Dih..

"Tumben, dua hari ini kau tidak ke Rumah Sakit?" tanya Suho-Hyung selagi aku masih minum.

Duh! Jawab apa ini?

Ku habiskan air ku dan meletakkan gelas ke bak cuci piring.

"Banyak tugas" jawabku sekenanya dan berjalan keluar dari dapur.

"Kalian tidak sedang bertengkar 'kan?"

Aku menggeleng. "Aniya, kenapa?"

"Tidak. Kalau kalian tidak bertengkar, sebaiknya kau menjenguknya, Luhan mulai kembali menjalani kemo"

DEG

Kemoteraphy? Aku kaget sekaligus cemas. Jadi Luhan sudah mulai menjalani teraphy?

"Daina ada di sana, sebaiknya kau kesana, kalian cukup dekat 'kan?"

Aku mengangguk. Suho-Hyung benar aku harus kesana. Tanpa mengatakan apapun aku keluar dari dapur dan menaiki tangga dengan cepat menuju kamarku. Mendengar Luhan menjalani kemoteraphy dari Suho-Hyung membuatku ingin menemuinya dan melihat keadaannya. Selesai mengganti baju, ku sambar jaketku yang tergantung di dekat lemari, ku ambil kunci motor, dompet dan ponselku lalu keluar kamar sambil memakai jaketku, melesat keluar menghampiri motorku. Saat memakai helm ku lihat Paman Kwon membukakan pagar untuk ku, aku mengucapkan terima kasih saat ku jalankan motorku melewatinya.

Siang-siang seperti ini jalan raya cenderung lenggang, sinar matahari yang panas akan membuat orang berpikir dua kali untuk keluar, kecuali kalau terdesak atau pulang sekolah sepertiku. Parkiran Rumah Sakit juga lumayan longgar, ku parkirkan motorku di tempat yang biasa ku tempati. Setelah meletakkan helm ke atas motor, ku langkahkan kaki ku lebar-lebar menuju Bangsal Khusus, beberapa Dokter yang mengenalku sebagai adik Suho-Hyung menyapaku ramah dan ku balas dengan sopan. Sampai di Bangsal Khusus, ku lihat pintu kamar rawat Luhan tertutup, tanpa mengetuk ku buka pintunya dan melihat ke dalam. Dai-Nuna yang duduk di samping tempat tidur Luhan menoleh padaku karena mendengar suara pintu yang ku buka.

"Kemana saja kau? Kenapa baru muncul?" tanya Dai-Nuna dengan kening mengerut.

Ku tutup kembali pintunya dan berjalan mendekat, berdiri di sebelah Dai-Nuna.

Dadaku seperti teriris-iris melihat wajah Luhan yang pucat pasi, bibir pinknya memucat, matanya tertutup rapat, dan tubuhnya menjadi kurus. Tubuhnya yang kecil terbungkus selimut, dadanya naik-turun dengan teratur. Benar-benar pemandangan yang membuatku sesak. Aku merasa bersalah karena tidak ada di sampingnya ketika ia menjalani teraphy, padahal aku sudah bertekad untuk ada menemaninya. Padahal aku sudah berjanji akan selalu menjaga dan melindunginya.

"Luhan baru tidur, dia lelah setelah menjalani kemo" kata Dai-Nuna, aku menoleh. Keningku mengerut melihat sebuah majalah yang di pangku Dai-Nuna.

"Apa itu?" tanyaku ingin tahu. Dai-Nuna menatap majalah yang di pangkunya, dan tersenyum.

"Lihat ini, foto yang ku lombakkan jadi juara satu" ujarnya memberikan majalah itu padaku.

Ku lihat foto Luhan menghiasi halamannya, di foto ini dia terlihat seperti perempuan, manis. Aku tidak kuasa menahan jantungku yang berdetak cepat.

"Aku mau memperlihatkannya, tapi Luhan udah keburu tidur, mungkin akan aku tujukkan ketika dia sudah bangun.." kata Dai-Nuna sambil mengambil kembali majalah yang ku bawa.

Rasanya benar-benar sesak, apa yang harus ku lakukan?

"Nunna?" panggilku menatap wajah tidur Luhan.

"Apa?"

"...aku bingung dengan perasaanku..." ujarku.

"..."

Aku beralih menatap Dai-Nuna yang ternyata tengah menatapku.

"Kamu menyukainya 'kan?" tanyanya menatap ke dalam mataku.

"Aku ini laki-laki, mana mungkin aku suka padanya"

"Apa yang kamu rasakan?"

"...campur aduk..."

"Apa?"

"...aku tidak tega melihatnya seperti ini, aku ingin melindunginya, aku ingin melihat senyumnya...aku bingung"

"Kamu masih tidak mengakui kalau kamu menyukai Luhan?"

"Tapi―"

"Cinta itu adalah rasa yang murni Hunna, kita hanya butuh keberanian untuk mengakuinya" kata Dai-Nuna memotong kalimatku.

Jadi aku benar-benar suka Luhan? Berarti aku gay dong?

"Aku sayang padanya..." kataku pelan, kembali menatap wajah Luhan.

"Jawabannya ada di hatimu." Dai-Nuna menepuk lenganku dan berdiri.

Ku amati Dai-Nuna yang menuju kamar mandi dan aku kembali menatap Luhan.

Perasaan itu mengganjal hatiku. Melihatnya seperti ini membuatku ingin memilikinya, dengan begitu aku bisa menjaga dan melindunginya dengan caraku, dengan memilikinya aku bisa membuatnya tersenyum dengan caraku. Ku raih tangan kananya yang terkulai di samping tubuhnya.

Luhan...apa kamu sedang menghukum ku? Aku menyayangimu, beritahu aku apa yang harus ku lakukan...

Ku bungkukkan tubuh ku ke arahnya dan ku dekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya. Bibirku menempel pada bibir pucat Luhan. Aku ingin menikmati bibir tipis itu lebih lagi, aku menginginkannya, aku menyukainya... Dai-Nuna benar. Aku suka Luhan.

Aku ingin jadi satu-satunya orang yang ada di hatinya, dan satu-satunya orang yang melindunginya dari apapun..

.

 **To Be Continued~**

.

.

* * *

Nah … jujuran aja aku rada ga tega lihat Luhan disini. Aku ga tega Lihat Luhan yang sakit gitu. Apalagi kemarin dia abis masuk rumah sakit selama 3 jam buat pemulihan. Ga tega bawaannya. TT_TT aduh sakit apaan coba deh si Lulu ..

Mana dia kelihatan makin kurus gitu.. aaaaa Luhaaaaan.. aku mesti gimana sama fanfic ini. TT_TT

Yang minta lovydovy HunHan sorry berryberry nih ga bakalan ada. XD GA ADA ! gak tega yaoloh .. kulitnya udah sensitive gitu masak mau disiksa sama sehun.. ya kali .. Sehun masih ga pengen adeknya—si Luhan maksudnya sakit karena napsunya dia.

Udah akhirnya aku bisa apdet setelah melewati masa sulit—deuh mood eike boo gampang berubah banget efek laver juga kali yak, XDDD mana bulan puasa juga kan. *alesan lu mah*

Disini ada yang ngikutin Shadow juga kah ? ada yang ngerti soal Psikologi ? sini peluk dulu.. aku butuh bantuan nih. '3')/ mau Tanya-tanya dan konsultasi geratis.. www udah gitu aja.. selamat berpuasa ya.. dan jangan bosen sama ff ini~ *peluk cium satu-satu* makasih yang udah review, follow / fav juga . sini peluk dulu .. XDDD

.

jangan lupa reviewnya qaqa~

* * *

Salam kode-kodean~

520 !

.

29 Juni 2015

 ** _© DeathSugar_**


	10. Chapter 8

**RE-MAKE STORY**

 **ORIGINAL STORY BY OtsuTaka-chan Amadeus Matsumoto**

 **Cerita ini bukan asli milik saya, cerita ini aslinya milik Otchuu. Aku cuma remake dengan beberapa cerita yang aku ganti nyesuaiin sama Chara disini karena asli ceritanya milik Otchuu tuh OC alias Ori Chara. www aku beHyemiin diri buat minta izin sama Ochuu tuh pas dengerin lagunya Luhan – Our Tomorrow. Rasanya pas dengerin lagu itu langsung kepikiran sama Flo. Karena dulu pas Otchuu bikin cerita ini tuh kita sering banget gosipin teman aku yang namanya dipake sama Otchuu buat nama di FF ini dan ya..**

 **Dan yang pasti aku udah dapat izin dari Otchuu ya~ :3**

 **Kalau mau cerita aslinya silakan PM nanti akan aku kasih linknya .**

Happy read and review ? Heheheh

* * *

.

\- Let Me Be The One -

.

Original Story by **Otsu** and Re-Make by me, _DeathSugar_

* * *

 **HunHan**

.

.

.

* * *

Happy Reading and review please~

.

.

* * *

][ DeathSugar ][

Chapter 8

Let Me be the ONE

Present and Enjoy reading, guys ..

…

.

 **.**

* * *

Dalam kamar mandi itu, Daina bersandar pada dinding kamar mandi. Ia mencoba mencari kebenaran akan keputusannya sendiri; menyetujui tentang perasaan sang adik pada Luhan. Bohong. Daina berbohong tentang keputusannya sendiri saat itu, membiarkan perasaan Sehun berkembang pada pemuda manis yang juga ia sayangi layaknya adik itu.

Daina tahu, adiknya begitu menyayangi Luhan bahkan lebih dari adik seperti awal yang Sehun katakan. Namun Daina tidak sampai sejahat itu untuk membohongi sang adik tentang bagaimana perasaannya yang sebenarnya pada Luhan. Luhan itu manis dan baik—bahkan ia tidak meragukannya. Tapi Luhan dan Sehun itu laki-laki.

Daina tahu Luhan anak yang baik, dan jujur Daina tidak mempermasalahkan hubungan mereka. Tapi sungguh, jauh dalam hatinya ia tidak bisa membiarkan ini terjadi. Hati kecilnya—jauh didalam hatinya ia ingin Sehun tetap dengan kodratnya sebagai lelaki normal. Menikah dengan seorang perempuan dan kemudian mempunyai anak. Jauh dalam hatinya, Daina tidak ingin hanya menjadi penonton 'perasaan' yang Tuhan benci ini.

Namun apa ia ada hak? Cinta tidak mengenal apapun. Cinta tidak pernah salah. Cinta hanya akan salah jika mengenal ras, kasta dan begitu juga gender seseorang. Namun Daina juga tidak sampai hati untuk menyalahkan Luhan untuk ini. Ia tahu si mungil itu rapuh; walau ia tahu si mungil itu mencoba terlihat tegar, dan Sehun dimana letak kerapuhan itu. Daina tahu adiknya itu ingin menjaganya, dan ia dia setega itu untuk menjauhkan mereka. Itu sama Daina menyakiti keduanya. Dia yang membuat Sehun menyadari perasaannya dan kemudian memisahkan mereka? Sungguh, Daina tidak sejahat itu. Dia masih memiliki hati.

"Ya Tuhan.." suaranya terdengar lirih, bergetar menahan air matanya. "apa kau sedang menghukum mereka?" Daina sesak memikirkan tentang itu. Menghembuskan nafas, Daina bisa mendengar suara Sehun dari balik pintu kamar mandi.

"kau bangun?" mungkinkah Luhan sudah bangun?

"kenapa kau.. datang, Sehunnie?" itu suara Luhan. Walau pelan dan lemah, Daina masih sanggup untuk mendengarnya. "pergi dan jangan datang lagi.." Daina semakin menajamkan pendengarannya ketika ia samar-samar mendengarnya kalimat dari si mungil.

"apa maksudmu, Lu?" ada nada kaget yang Daina bisa dengar dari jawaban Sehun.

"Jauhi aku.. aku tidak ingin membawamu kedalam dunia semu-ku." Daina memejamkan matanya, merasakan suatu yang menusuk ulu hatinya. Bahkan sebelum ini Luhan telah memikirkan ini semua? Bahkan tentang Sehun?

"kau tidak pernah menyeretku kedalam duniamu. Sama sekali tidak. Aku yang ingin masuk."

"Lalu.. ciuman itu.." hening sejenak, "bukankah kamu menganggapku sebagai adikmu?"

Daina mengigit bibir bawahnya ketika ia mendengar kalimat itu. Ciuman? Kapan? Sehun mencium Luhan? Seketika kakinya terasa tidak berdaya.

"I-itu..aku.. sebenarnya aku—"

"Pergilah Hunnie, sebelum kau menyesal."

"Menyesal untuk apa? Lu, kau kenapa?"

"aku.. aku hanya tidak mau membuatmu menjadi sepertiku. Aku tahu, kau kasihan padaku, karena itu kau menganggapku adik."

"Lu, kau kenapa? Apa maksudmu mengatakan kalau aku hanya kasihan padamu?"

"kau hanya terbawa perasaan! Jauhi aku, kau akan menyesal nantinya! Aku ini Gay!"

"Luhan! Berhenti berkata konyol seperti ini!" terdengar suara Sehun sedikit membentak, Daina tahu mungkin Sehun merasa kesal. "Aku menyayangimu! Aku ingin berada disampingmu! Aku menyukaimu!"

Daina bisa mendengar suara Sehun yang mungkin sudah terlalu lelah dengan kata-kata Luhan yang mungkin membuatnya merasa sakit. Tapi sungguh, Daina tidak menyangka akan secepat itu Sehun mengatakan perasaannya. Daina menghela nafas, mencoba untuk masih menajamkan pendengarannya.

"..kau tahu itu salah, apa yang kau rasakan itu semu.. kau tak boleh menyukaiku."

"berhenti bicara hal konyol, Luhan! Aku menyukaimu!"

"Tapi aku tidak menyukaimu!" kali ini suara Luhan terdengar lebih keras, "pergilah Sehun. Jangan libatkan dirimu lebih jauh." Mendengar itu Daina menghela nafas berat. Kenapa semua jadi serumit ini?

Daina bisa mendengar dengan jelas ketika Sehun masih tetap dengan pendiriannya. Dia tidak akan meninggalkan Luhan walau Luhan tidak menyukainya. Daina tahu sifat adik terkecilnya itu. Dia tidak akan menyerah sebelum apa yang ia inginkan berada dalam genggaman tangannya.

"Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu, Sehun. Aku—"

"Bahkan dengan penolakanmu tadi kau sudah menyakitiku! Jangan meminta hal tidak mungkin padaku; seperti menjauhimu! Itu menyakitiku!"

Daina menghela nafas, mengusap air matanya yang jatuh di wajah cantiknya. Si cantik itu tidak bisa membiarkan perdebatan antara Sehun dan Luhan lebih jauh. Daina buka pintu kamar mandi itu, membuat Luhan ataupun Sehun menoleh kearahnya. Luhan tertegun ketika ia melihat Daina. Daina menghela nafas, menatap Luhan dan Sehun bergantian.

"Cukup, Hunna.. Luhan butuh istirahat.. lebih baik kau pulang."

"aku tidak akan pergi, Nunna. Aku—"

"Luhan butuh istirahat!"

Sehun beralih menatap Luhan, si mungil itu hanya tertunduk diranjang. Tangan-tangan mungilnya memainkan selimutnya tidak tenang. Tak mendapatkan reaksi apapun dari Luhan, Sehun berdecak kesal. Keluar dari ruangan bangsal itu dan menutup pintunya kasar.

Daina menghela nafas pelan dan menatap Luhan kemudian. melihat si mungil dihadapannya itu menunduk dan seperti mengusap sesuatu di wajahnya manisnya. Daina miris melihat itu. Tangannya terulur, membawa si mungil itu dalam pelukannya. Si mungil menangis.

"maafkan aku Dai-Nunna." Lirih, namun Daina bisa mendengar suara disela isakan itu. "M-ma-af.. a-aku.. S-sehun.. aku membuat Sehun menjadi seperti ini.." bahu kecil itu bergetar. Daina semakin memeluknya erat.

"aku tidak b-bermaksud.. sungguh.." Luhan menatap Daina dengan mata yang sembab, "aku.. aku menyakitinya, Nunna.."

"Tidak. Kau tidak menyakitnya, Lu.." Daina usap air mata itu, mencoba tersenyum, "Jujur padaku.. Luhan, kau menyukai Sehun, 'kan?"

Terlihat sorot keraguan dimata bening itu, menggeleng. Namun Daina tahu Luhan berdusta.

"jangan bohong padaku.. matamu mengatakan sebaliknya.."

"...aku suka...aku senang saat dia memperhatikanku, tapi aku tidak bisa..."

"kalau kau seperti ini.. bukan hanya Sehun yang terluka, Lu. Kau pun juga akan terluka.."

"Tapi.. A-aku.. aku tidak ingin dia sepertiku.." Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, bahunya semakin bergetar, tidak bisa mengontrol tangisnya, "Sehun terlalu baik, aku tidak mau membuatnya sama sepertiku.."

"Lu.. lakukan apa yang hatimu tuntun jangan—"

"Dai-Nunna marah padaku 'kan? Aku membuat Sehun seperti ini.. A-aku.. sungguh.. maafkan aku.. a-aku tidak bermaksud untuk—"

"Lu.." Daina tersenyum, mengusap lembut pundak si mungil dihadapannya itu sebelum akhirnya mengusap air mata itu. "Sehun sudah bisa memilih jalannya sendiri. Dia tahu apa yang dia lakukan." Daina tersenyum, "So, you love him, right?"

Terdiam cukup lama sampai akhirnya si munggil mengangguk dan semburat merah menghiasi pipinya. Daina tersenyum, mengusap kembali rambut si mungil dihadapannya. Satu masalah selesai dan masalah yang lain menunggu.

* * *

。。。

 **[Luhan's Pov]**

.

* * *

Aku menoleh melihat jam dinding seraya mengancingkan kemeja putih ku. Ku lihat sudah jam tujuh, tatapanku kembali pada pintu kamar rawat ku yang tertutup. Aku sudah menunggu kurang lebih duapuluh menit, tapi Dai-Nunna belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya, katanya dia ingin mengajakku jalan-jalan.

Aku selesai memakai kemeja lengan panjangku, dan kini aku hanya diam menunggu. Luka melepuh di bagian tubuh atasku membuatku tidak bisa memakai kaos, sebenarnya aku lebih suka memakai kaos daripada kemeja ini.

Aku duduk di pinggir tempat tidur dengan kaki menjuntai ke bawah. Kejadian siang tadi kembali hinggap di kepalaku. Aku bingung harus bagaimana, aku sudah jujur pada Dai-Nunna kalau aku menyukai adiknya. Aku juga tidak tahu sejak kapan aku menyukainya, aku selalu merasa nyaman di dekatnya, terlebih Sehun juga selalu memperlakukan ku seperti anak kecil. Terlalu lama hidup sendiri membuatku ingin di manja oleh seseorang.

Aku suka dia, tapi aku juga tidak mau merusaknya, bagaimana dengan hidupnya nanti?

Ku angkat wajahku mendengar suara pintu yang di buka, ku lihat Dai-Nunna masuk dengan cengiran di bibirnya, ia tampak cantik dengan dress merah _maroon-_ nya yang simpel dan manis, rambutnya di biarkan teruai dan di lehernya tergantung sebuah kamera.

"Maaf aku telat" ucapnya berjalan ke arahku, membiarkan pintu kamar rawat terbuka. Aku mengangguk, rasanya malu bertatapan dengan Dai-Nunna karena aku ingat sudah menangis di depannya siang tadi.

"Tadi aku ada janji dengan teman jadi sedikit telat" kata Dai-Nunna sambil meletakkan tas tangannya ke sebelahku.

"Kencan ya?" tebakku, wajah Dai-Nunna memerah, aku cuma tersenyum.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Dai-Nunna, aku mengangguk.

"Kita akan kemana?" tanyaku seraya turun dari ranjang. Dai-Nunna membantuku, ia mengambil kursi roda yang ada di bagian depan tempat tidurku dan membukanya.

"Ada cafe baru di depan Taman Kota, aku mau mengajak mu kesana" kata Dai-Nunna sambil mencari sesuatu di dalam tasnya.

"Memang ada apa di cafe itu?"

" _Waffle ice cream_ , ah, ini dia" ucap Dai-Nunna dan mendesis pelan di akhir kalimatnya.

Ia menoleh padaku dengan membawa sebuah benda kecil berbentuk persegi panjang berwarna abu-abu dengan beberapa tombol kecil di pinggir benda itu.

"Ini untukmu" ucapnya sambil menarik tangan kananku dan meletakkan benda itu ke telapak tanganku.

"Apa ini?" tanyaku bingung memperhatikan benda yang ku pegang ini.

"Itu recorder, kau bisa menceritakan masalahmu kesana kalau kau tidak ingin berbagi dengan siapapun"

"Eh? Terima kasih"

"Yep! ayo aku bantu"

Dai-Nunna memegangi lenganku, dengan pelan aku duduk di kursi roda, karena kata Dokter Lee aku masih lemah akibat teraphy jadi aku menggunakan kursi roda. Ku simpan di saku kemejaku recorder pemberian Dai-Nunna, ia mendorong kursi rodaku keluar kamar lalu menutup pintu kamar rawatku dan kembali mendorong kursi rodaku menyusuri lorong.

Saat menuju ke bagian depan Rumah Sakit aku dan Dai-Nunna membicarakan cafe yang di maksud Dai-Nunna. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih padanya, kalau Dai-Nunna tidak ada, mungkin aku akan mengurung diri memikirkan perihal siang tadi dan juga tentang Sehun.

Aku dan Dai-Nunna menunggu beberapa menit sampai jalan sedikit lebih lenggang karena di ujung jalan masih lampu merah. Dai-Nunna mendorong kursi rodaku menyebrang jalan menuju Taman Kota.

"Ya ampun! Aku lupa tas ku!" ujar Dai-Nunna, aku menoleh padanya yang berdiri di belakang kursi rodaku.

"Aku ambil dulu ya, tunggu disini" kata Dai-Nunna panik sambil menepuk pundakku. Aku mengangguk.

Ku edarkan pandanganku ke sekitar Taman, ku ulurkan ke dua tanganku pada roda dan menjalankannya ke bundaran taman. Rasanya benar-benar repot memakai kursi roda, aku sempat berhenti memutar roda karena angin yang meniup rambutku, benar-benar menyusahkan karena rambutku sudah agak panjang, juga aku tidak bawa karet rambut.

Aku melihat ke depan, pada sosok pemuda tinggi berambut hitam pendek yang memakai celana basket biru dan kaus hitam. Pemuda itu Kai, ia membawa kantong plastik kecil. Jadi, Sehun juga ada di Taman ini?

Aku bangkit perlahan, berusaha berdiri dengan ke dua kaki ku. Aku bertekat untuk bicara dengannya, ku langkahkan kaki ku mengejar Kai. Tiba-tiba saja aku tidak merasakan lemas lagi.

"Kai-ssi!" panggilku keras.

Kai berhenti berjalan dan menoleh. Ia terlihat kaget melihatku, meski raut wajahnya masih tetap tenang, ia berbalik menghadapku.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kai. Aku menarik nafas pelan, berusaha menguatkan hati ku.

"Aku minta maaf" ucapku sambil membungkuk dalam. Kai tidak merespon, ku lirik kakinya, dan dia masih berdiri di depanku. Aku pun kembali berdiri tegak, balas menatap sorot matanya yang tajam.

"Kau tau apa yang kau lakukan ini?" tanya Kai, ada nada tidak suka di suaranya. Aku mengangguk.

"Aku tidak bisa membohongi diriku. Aku suka Sehun" ujarku.

"Aku tidak peduli kau suka Sehun atau tidak, yang penting jauhi dia"

"Aku sudah melakukannya! Aku bukan siapa-siapa Sehun yang seenaknya bisa memaksanya!"

"Kau akan menyesal sudah membuat Sehun seperti ini"

"Aku tau! Tapi kau bisa mempercayaiku kalau aku tidak akan membalas perasaannya!"

"Bukankah hal itu akan melukainya juga?"

"Aku juga tidak mau Sehun masuk terlalu dalam. Aku tahu seperti apa rasanya, dan aku tidak mau melibatkannya"

Kai hanya menatapku. Aku tahu pasti dia sangat peduli pada Sehun, mana mungkin dia akan diam saja kalau sahabatnya sedang mengarah pada hal yang tidak baik.

"Kau hanya akan merusak hidupnya" ucap Kai dingin. Dadaku seperti di hujam pisau, rasanya sakit.

Tatapan mataku beralih pada sosok tinggi di belakang Kai yang aku tidak tahu sejak kapan dia berada di sana. Sehun. Tubuhku mematung, ku lihat Kai yang menyadari perubahan raut wajahku pun ikut menoleh ke belakang punggungnya.

Apa dia mendengar percakapan kami?

"Kau bicara apa pada Luhan?" tanya Sehun pada Kai, sorot matanya sangat tidak bersahabat.

* * *

 **.**

 **[Sehun's Pov]**

 **.**

* * *

Aku mendapati Kai sedang bicara dengan Luhan, saat aku mau menyusulnya karena Kai terlalu lama membeli minuman. Aku dengar kalimat terakhir yang di lontarkan Kai, dan instingku berkata kalau ada sesuatu di antara mereka. Aku menatap Kai meminta jawaban, dan aku bisa merasakan tatapan Luhan yang kaget melihatku.

"Aku bilang padanya untuk menjauhimu" ucap Kai, aku memicingkan mata mendengarnya.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Dia memberi dampak buruk untukmu Hun, kau jadi 'sakit' gara-gara dia 'kan?"

Aku menoleh pada Luhan yang diam menunduk.

"Aku yang mau dekat-dekat dengannya, bukan Luhan yang membuatku seperti ini!" kataku emosi. Aku tidak terima kalau Luhan di salahkan karena aku suka padanya.

"Kau pikir aku terima kau jadi 'sakit' gara-gara dia?!" Kai menunjuk pada Luhan.

"berhenti menyalahkan Luhan! Dia sudah menyuruh ku pergi dan dia tidak suka padaku!"

Kai mendengus pelan dan tersenyum meremehkan.

"Kau yakin dia tidak suka padamu?" tanyanya membuatku menoleh pada Luhan.

"Terserah, aku sebagai sahabatmu tidak terima kau jadi bengkok seperti ini" kata Kai, ia berjalan melewatiku.

Aku diam, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Luhan masih berdiri diam menunduk, sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara isakan darinya.

"Luhan..." panggilku mendekatinya. Ku rendahkan kepalaku menatap wajahnya, ku usap air matanya pelan.

"Aku minta maaf..." ucapnya pelan.

"Tidak, aku yang minta maaf..." kataku sambil menyentuh pipinya dan mengahadapkan wajahnya padaku.

Matanya basah, aku tidak rela melihatnya menangis gara-gara tuduhan Kai tadi.

"...aku yang membuatmu jadi seperti ini..."

Aku menggeleng. "Seharusnya aku menurutimu dulu, tapi aku tidak mau, karena aku ingin ada di sampingmu Lu, jangan salahkan dirimu" ujarku.

"...aku..."

"Aku yang ingin dekat-dekat denganmu, bukan kamu yang membuatku seperti ini. Ku mohon jangan menangis"

Luhan tidak menatapku, aku sedikit membungkuk untuk memeluknya karena tubuh mungilnya dan Luhan tidak menolak saat aku peluk. Melihatnya menangis membuatku ingin melindunginya, aku tidak akan membiarkannya menangis lagi. Aku tidak perduli dengan tatapan orang-orang yang melewati kami, aku ingin tangis Luhan berhenti, dan ku rasakan ke dua tangan balas memeluk pinggangku. Aku tersenyum. Dia tidak menolakku..

* * *

.

 **To Be Continued~**

.

.

* * *

Numpang Curhat :

Aniwei, aku mau tanya cerita ini ngebosenin kah ? atau alurnya terlalu lambat ? jujur aku suka cerita punya Otsu ini karena alurnya ringan, cuma fokus ke tokoh utama, si Flo (Luhan) dan Kevin (Sehun).

Aku nulis ini ngebayangin Luhan di MV Tian Mi Mi dan Sehun pas di nature republic. Kek yang di cover image ini ff. alur ceritanya simpel dan ga ribet, maka dari itu aku mau re-make ff ini.

Awal nulis juga mau beneran total re-make dari bahasa penulisannya. Cuma setelah dipikir lagi.. ff ini ga bakalan cocok sama gaya tulisanku yang menurutku masih terlalu berbelit penyampaiannya. Bahasa tulisanku juga ga bagus. Aku masih banyak belajar. Hahah makanya dari kata-katanya tetep pake punya Otsu hanya dengan sedikit perubahan biar ga banyak. :'3

Betewe lagi, kalian lebih suka cerita pake author pov atau chara pov ? ._. Itu di awal cerita pake Author POV. Aslinya itu Daina's POV kalo versi aslinya. Jadi kira-kira sejenis gitulah kalau aku nulis cerita—lebih tepatnya tergantung mood aku aja. Jadi kalian lebih suka Luhan and Sehun's POV atau pake Author's POV ? ._.

Ah terlalu sulit untuk nge-remake chapter ini. Hahaha :'3 silakan tinggalkan jejak setelah baca fanfic ini nyaw~ kritik saran akan saya terima dengan senang hati asal reviewnya pake bahasa yang baik dan sopan. Hehe '3')/

Kalau mau nge-bash sini jangan modal guest. *asah golok* *jedugh

Ah iya .. mungkin bakal dilanjut setelah lebaran ya. Cuma ya tetep ga bisa janjiin apdet cepet. Hehehe :'3

Makasih yang udah mau baca dan review. Makasih buat siders yang baca juga. Aku cinta kalian. *pelukin atu-atu*

Yang nungguin **_Shadow_** sama **_The Lost Symbol_** sabar yak. **_The Lost Symbol_** kayaknya ga bakalan dilanjut. :'v udah ilang duluan moodnya. *sapuin serpihan kokoro* tapi **_Shadow_** tetep lanjut kok. Palingan abis lebaran apdetnya www

Bentar lagi lebaran inih..

Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri. Mohon maaf lahir bathin~ *salam-salam*

* * *

.

.

Salam kode-kodean~

520 !

.

* * *

13 July 2015

 ** _© DeathSugar_**


	11. Chapter 9

**RE-MAKE STORY**

 **ORIGINAL STORY BY OtsuTaka-chan Amadeus Matsumoto**

 **Dan yang pasti aku udah dapat izin dari Otchuu ya~ :3**

 **Kalau mau cerita aslinya silakan PM nanti akan aku kasih linknya .**

* * *

Happy read and review ? Heheheh

.

\- Let Me Be The One -

.

Original Story by **Otsu** and Re-Make by me, _DeathSugar_

* * *

 **HunHan**

][ DeathSugar ][

Chapter 9

Let Me be the ONE

Present and Enjoy reading, guys ..

…

.

 **.**

* * *

 **[Sehun's Pov]**

* * *

Sejujurnya aku bingung untuk masuk ke sekolah atahu tidak. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang ku takutkan, kepalaku sudah cukup penuh dengan Luhan dan kejadian semalam di Taman Kota. Aku suka senyum-senyum sendiri mengingat kejadian semalam, padahal Luhan cuma membalas pelukan ku. Aku ingat Dai-Nuna yang kebingungan melihat Luhan yang habis menangis dan aku yang berusaha menenangkannya, sebenarnya aku tidak enak hati pada Dai-Nuna yang akan mengajak Luhan ke cafe yang ada di dekat taman, karena kejadian itu rencana mereka batal dan Luhan kembali ke Rumah Sakit

Bersama Dai-Nuna. Dan aku harus kembali ke lapangan, suasananya langsung berubah saat aku dan Kai secara tidak sengaja bertatapan.

Sampai hari ini aku masih bingung harus bagaimana menghadapi Kai, aku sih santai tapi Kai itu sahabatku, dan aku tidak mungkin mendiamkannya begitu saja. Aku tahu kenapa Kai bersikap seperti itu pada Luhan, tapi aku juga tidak terima kalau Luhan yang di salahkan. Dia sudah menolak ku, Luhan bilang tidak ingin menganggap ku lebih dari 'kakak'nya. Aku sakit hati, itu jelas, tapi aku menghargai keputusannya dan aku tahu betul apa ketakutannya.

Aku tidak peduli dengan hal itu, tapi secara tidak langsung sudah 'memaksa' ku untuk peduli. Aku hanya ingin ada di sampingnya dan ada saat ia membutuhkan seseorang di sisinya. Aku tahu Luhan melakukan itu untuk kebaikanku, tapi aku tidak butuh kalau hal itu juga melukainya lebih dalam lagi. Aku hanya ingin memberikan kebahagiaan untuknya, melakukan apa yang ku bisa.

Aku menghela nafas pelan dan mengangkat tangan kiriku menopang dagu di meja. Halaman buku diktat matematika yang terpampang di dekat siku ku, hanya ku tatap tanpa minat, aku sama sekali tidak menyimak Kwang-Saem di depan kelas. Ku lirik jam dinding yang menggantung di atas white board, masih jam 11.30 siang,

Ku sandarkan punggungku ke sandaran kursi yang ku duduki dan merogoh saku seragamku mengambil ponsel. Haruskah aku menghubungi Luhan saat ini? Eh tapi, Luhan tidak memiliki ponsel 'kan? Ck..

Aku pun memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan pada Dai-Nuna.

To: Dai-Nuna

―Nuna, apa kau sedang di Rumah Sakit?

 _Send._

Ponselku bergetar, Dai-Nuna membalas. Hueh, cewek memang mengerikan.

From: Dai-Nuna

―Ani. Kau pikir kakakmu ini pengangguran dan hanya ke Rumah Sakit?

To: Dai-Nuna

―Nuna ada dimana?

From: Dai-Nuna

―Ada urusan di luar, Luhan juga sibuk dengan teraphy. Sudah ah, kakak sibuk, kamu sekolah yang benar.

Aku mencibir membaca pesan dari Dai-Nuna. Aku jadi ingat, kalau Luhan sudah mulai aktif menjalani teraphy, mungkin pulang sekolah nanti aku akan ke sana. Ah tapi aku ada latihan hari ini, Ck.

Aku manyun-manyun menatap layar ponsel yang sudah gelap. Dalam hitungan hari, pertandingan akan tiba dan aku ada masalah dengan Kai. Oh my...

"Oh Sehun!" suara Kwang-Saem membuatku mengangkat wajah cepat.

"Ne?" tanyaku menatap guru matematika itu.

"Maju ke depan, kerjakan soal di papan tulis" Kwang-saem sukses membulatkan mataku.

"Eh? Tapi 'kan Saem―"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, cepat maju!"

Aku menggaruk rambutku yang tidak gatal, sial!

Beberapa pasang mata mengikuti langkahku maju ke depan, ku ambil spidol dari Kwang-saem dan menghadap papan tulis. Untung saja otak ku lumayan cerdas, jadi sekali membaca soal aku sudah bisa menjawab.

"Permisi" suara seseorang di pintu kelas yang dibuka membuatku ikut menoleh.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kwang-saem. Alisku terangkat sebelah melihat Tao ada di depan pintu kelas.

"Itu, saya dapat pesan dari Kim-saem untuk memanggil anggota tim basket di kelas ini" kata Tao, aku tersenyum lebar. Itu artinya aku tidak perlu menyelesaikan semua soal di papan tulis, hehe

"Ya sudah. Siapa yang anggota tim basket? Saya persilahkan keluar!" kata Kwang-saem lantang.

"Saya!" sahutku cepat. Kwang-saem menatapku dengan satu alis terangkat sebelah. Toh akhirnya Beliau mengijinkan ku keluar bersama Kai dan Chanyeol.

Ku tutup pintu kelas kembali dan berjalan beriringan dengan Tao di belakang Kai dan Chanyeol. Kami menuju lapangan sekolah dimana Pelatih mengumpulkan anggota tim basket. Dan hal konyol yang pernah ku dengar adalah bahwa PERTANDINGAN DI PERCEPAT 2 HARI LAGI. What the? Enak saja sekolah tetangga itu mengundur-majukan jadwal tanding. Dan Pelatih menyuruh kami untuk berlatih tekun hari ini dan besok, karena hari ke tiga hanya tinggal persiapan.

Jadi anak-anak dengan senang hati berlatih saat ini, termasuk aku, dengan begitu kami tidak perlu mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya. Tapi aku mendapat kendala saat berlatih, miskomunasi dengan Kai dan Pelatih menyadari ada yang tidak beres di antara kami berdua.

Chen, Tao dan Chanyeol menatap kami bingung saat Pelatih memanggilku dan Kai untuk menepi, Beliau bertanya kenapa kami tidak kompak seperti biasanya, aku dan Kai tidak menjawab, Pelatih menyuruh kami untuk berbaikan. Hei, memangnya aku dan Kai sedang bertengkar?

"Kau boleh marah padaku, tapi tolong jangan membuat latihan kita berantakan" ujarku pada Kai setelah Pelatih pergi. Kai menatapku.

"Siapa yang marah?" tanya Kai balik.

"Kau tidak suka aku dekat-dekat Luhan 'kan?"

"Dia berpengaruh buruk untukmu"

"Emangnya Luhan itu hama? Aku yang mendekatinya"

"Hubungan kalian itu di kutuk"

"Hubungan apa yang kau maksud? Aku dan Luhan tidak menjalin hubungan apapun"

"Sama saja, toh kalian sama-sama suka"

"Aku ini di tolak Kai, ok?"

"Intinya aku peduli, kau itu sahabatku jadi aku tidak bisa diam saja melihat sahabatku gay"

Aku menghela nafas, membiarkan Kai kembali ke tengah-tengah lapangan.

"Oi, Kim Jongin!" panggil ku, Kai menoleh, ku susul dia ke tengah lapangan.

"Thanks, aku hargai itu tapi aku tidak bisa diam saja" kataku berdiri di depannya.

"Terserah, itu pilihanmu"

"Kalian kenapa sih?" tanya Chanyeol bingung menatapku dan Kai bergantian. Aku tersenyum dan memiting kepala Kai. Ia meronta dengan memukul punggungku, anak-anak yang tidak tahu apa-apa ikut membully Kai. Aku bersyukur di lahirkan sebagai laki-laki, karena pertemanan antar lelaki itu lebih simpel dan tidak ada kamus marah-marahan, hahaha

Latihan siang ini menjadi lancar, Pelatih puas melihat performa kami, dan latihan selesai jam 2 siang, dan sebagai gantinya, Chanyeol, Chen, Kai, Tao dan aku sepakat untuk libur tidak latihan di Taman Kota hari ini.

Tanpa mengganti jersey ke seragam sekolah, aku langsung bergegas ke tempat parkir, aku ingin cepat-cepat bertemu Luhan, apalagi dia sendirian tidak ada yang menemaninya teraphy.

"Sehun!" suara Kai memanggilku, aku menoleh.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku menatap Kai yang berjalan ke arahku.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya balik.

"Rumah Sakit, kenapa?"

"Aku ikut"

"untuk apa?" keningku berkerut.

"Ku rasa aku harus minta maaf ke anak itu"

"Luhan maksudmu?" Kai mengangguk.

"Oh, ya sudah ayo"

Kai itu orang baik pada dasarnya, jadi aku tidak heran kalau dia mau minta maaf ke Luhan. Kami naik motor masing-masing menuju Rumah Sakit. Jalanan cukup lenggang, aku dan Kai sampai dengan cepat. Aku harus menunggu Kai yang sedang memarkirkan motornya, begitu dia muncul kami langsung menuju Bangsal khusus. Tapi sesampainya aku melihat pintu kamar rawat Luhan yang sedikit terbuka dan aku mendengar ada suara orang yang tengah mengobrol.

"Anda serius?"

Aku melirik Kai, ia menatapku balik. Itu suara paman Jung—Kuasa Hukum Keluarga Xi, apa beliau sedang bicara dengan Dokter Lee?

"Ya, penyakit Luhan sudah tidak bisa di sembuhkan"

DEG

Aku mematung mendengarnya. Tidak bisa di sembuhkan? Apa artinya?

"Lalu kemo yang di jalaninya?"

"Itu hanya untuk memperlambat penyebaran sel kankernya"

"Lalu anda sudah memberitahunya?"

"Saya belum memberitahunya"

"Berapa lama lagi waktunya?"

"Bisa memasuki stadium akhir dengan cepat, antara 3 sampai 6 bulan, tergantung bagaimana Luhan tekun menjalani kemo dan meminum obatnya"

Mendengar hal itu rasanya kepalaku kosong seketika, mendadak tubuhku lemas.

"Sehun." panggil Kai pelan, aku mengangkat wajahku menatapnya.

Ia memberi isyarat dengan mengarahkan dagunya ke depan, berarti di belakangku, aku menoleh dan berbalik melihat sosok Luhan terlihat duduk di kursi roda dengan wajah pucat dan suster Hyemi mendorong kursi rodanya, ia tampak kaget melihatku. Dan aku sadar tubuhnya semakin kurus.

"S-sudah lama ada disini?" tanya Luhan saat sampai di depanku, ia melirik pada Kai yang berdiri di sebelahku.

"...tidak, baru aja" kataku menatapnya lekat.

"Oh..."

Aku ingin memeluknya, jadi ku peluk Luhan tanpa mempedulikan Suster Hyemi dan Kai yang melihat ulahku. Aku berlutut untuk memeluk pundak Luhan, tubuhnya semakin kecil di pelukan ku.

"Hunnie?" panggil Luhan dengan nada bingung. Ku eratkan pelukan ku.

"Hei, aku mau minta maaf" kata Kai.

"Untuk?"

"Yang kemarin, sorry ya"

"Oh, ung...tidak apa, aku juga minta maaf"

Suasana hening kemudian, Luhan berusaha melepas pelukanku tapi aku tidak mau. Dadaku sesak, aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk meringankan bebannya. Aku tidak mau kehilangan Luhan... apapun.. akan aku lakukan asal Luhan tidak meninggalkanku..

* * *

 **。。。**

 **[Luhan's Pov]**

* * *

Kamar ini berisik sekali, aku terbangun dan membuka mata perlahan karena mendapati sinar lampu kamar yang redup sampai ke kornea mataku. Mataku menyipit karena belum terbiasa dengan sinar lampu kamar, aku melihat tv yang masih menyala, ah...aku lupa belum mematikannya. Aku mengangkat kepalaku sedikit mencari remote tv yang ada di sisi kanan tubuhku yang ternyata tertindih punggungku, segera ku matikan tvnya dan meletakkannya ke meja di samping ranjang.

Aku melihat Sehun yang terlelap di sofa, dan di meja terdapat kemasan makanan kecil dan kaleng minuman. Aku bangkit duduk perlahan, ku perhatikan sosok Sehun yang tidur dengan posisi miring menghadap meja, otomatis aku bisa melihat wajah tidurnya, ku ubah posisi duduk ku ke pinggir ranjang dengan kaki menjuntai ke bawah.

Ku amati wajah tidur Sehun dari jauh, wajahnya tampak lelah, dia juga masih memakai jersey, mungkin sehabis latihan di sekolah dia langsung kemari. Tapi tidak melunturkan wajah tampannya yang tanpa cela, bibirnya sexy, hidungnya mancung, dan di pertegas dengan rahangnya yang kuat, tubuhnya tinggi tegap, tatapan mata yang tajam, kulit putih, siapa perempuan yang tidak tertarik padanya?

Aku tersenyum, Sehun bergerak kecil dalam tidurnya. Ku lihat jam dinding, sudah pukul 9 malam ternyata, aku tertidur lebih awal karena lelah menjalani teraphy, bahkan aku tidak tahu kapan Kai pergi.

Ku geser pantatku ke pinggir mendekati meja di dekat ranjang dan membuka laci paling atas. Ku ulurkan tanganku mengambil recorder kecil yang ku simpan, tepat di atas amplop panjang berwarna cokelat. Ku tutup kembali lacinya lalu menekan tombol 'rec' pada recorder yang ku pegang. Aku menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"...tes...apa ini berfungsi?" tanyaku untuk uji coba, ku tekan tombol yang lain dan menekan tombol play, suaraku terdengar kecil. Aku pun mulai merekam lagi.

"...ini hari selasa..tanggal tiga Mei jam sembilan malam..." aku berhenti sejenak, merangkai kata-kata di kepalaku."Sudah tiga hari aku menjalani teraphy tapi aku tidak merasakan perubahan...aku jadi sering muntah dan lemas, apa jangan-jangan aku akan mati ya?" aku menatap Sehun.

"...di depanku ada Sehun yang tidur di sofa. Dia itu bodoh atau apa? Kalau capek latihan kenapa datang kemari? Tapi aku kasian juga melihatnya tidur di sofa..."

"Oya, Dai-Nuna yang memberiku recorder ini, aku benar-benar berterima kasih padanya, Suho-Hyung juga, lalu Sehun, mereka sangat baik padaku..."

Aku terdiam beberapa detik, terus menatap Sehun.

"...Sehun bilang dia suka padaku, tapi aku tidak bisa menyambut perasaannya, apa aku jahat? Mungkin, tapi aku punya alasan kuat...tapi aku juga suka padanya..."

Aku lihat Sehun bergerak, ia mengerang kecil dan kelopak matanya bergerak. Cepat ku tekan tombol end dan memasukannya kembali ke laci meja, lalu kembali duduk tenang ketika Sehun bangkit duduk sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan mengangkat wajahnya menatapku dengan mata menyipit karena baru terbangun.

"Sudah bangun?" tanya Sehun dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur yang melihat ke arahku dengan mata sipit. Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Jam berapa ini?" tanyanya lagi lalu merenggangkan otot tubuhnya. Aku menoleh ke jam dinding.

"Jam sembilan lebih, kamu nggak pulang?"

Sehun menggeleng kecil, ia bangkit berdiri seraya mengambil sesuatu dari meja. Aku memperhatikannya berjalan ke arahku dan berhenti di hadapanku.

"Apa?" ku tatap matanya.

"Ini" Sehun menyodorkan sebuah ponsel ke arahku dengan sedikit membungkukkan badannya ke arahku, ku tatap ponsel itu dan kembali menatap Sehun bingung setengah mendongak.

"Untukmu agar aku tidak terlalu bingung kalau mau menghubungi mu" ucapnya sambil menarik tanganku dan meletakkan ponsel itu ke telapak tanganku.

"Eh, tapi 'kan―"

"Aku masih ada lagi, terima saja dan jangan di matikan biar aku tidak bingung" ujar Sehun memotong kalimatku.

"Tapi chargernya?"

"Besok aku antar"

Aku pun mengangguk kecil. Ku perhatikan ponsel hitam milik Sehun yang sekarang sudah jadi milik ku ini. Sudah lama juga aku tidak pegang ponsel, rasanya seperti orang udik.

"Luhan..." Sehun memanggilku.

"Hmm?" aku pun mengangkat wajahku dan tiba-tiba ia menempelkan bibirnya ke bibirku.

Mataku melebar karena kaget, jantungku berpacu cepat. Ku rasakan Sehun melumat bibir atas dan bawahku bergantian, tubuhku seketika memanas, aku mematung sampai tidak bisa menutup mata.

Lidahnya menyapu bibirku dan kembali melumatnya. Ku pejamkan mataku cepat setelah berhasil menguasai diri, ku letakkan ke dua tanganku di pundaknya untuk mendorongnya tapi tenaga ku hilang entah kemana. Sehun bersi keras untuk membuka bibirku yang terkatup rapat, ku rasakan bibirku di gigitnya.

"Ah―! Ngg..."

Sehun memasukkan lidahnya cepat saat aku memekik tertahan karena ulahnya, wajahku panas, tubuhku panas, aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih! Lidahnya menari-nari di dalam mulutku, mencari lidahku yang mendadak kaku akibat perbuatannya ini.

"Ngghh..." desahku. Sehun menyesap lidahku, membuat tubuhku lumpuh mendadak, aku tidak bisa menolaknya, padahal seharusnya aku tidak boleh membiarkan hal ini. Tapi Sehun terlalu mahir mencumbu bibir orang lain, aku sampai tersengal merasakan lidahnya di mulutku, mengajak lidahku untuk bergelut dengan lidahnya. Sehun mendorong kepalanya dan lidahnya masuk semakin dalam ke mulutku, seolah dia sedang berusaha untuk mengklaim bibir ku atas miliknya.

Mulutku ku biarkan terbuka saat Sehun menjauhkan bibirnya, ku hirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Ku rasakan sudut bibirku di usap, ku buka mataku, menatap wajah Sehun yang tepat di atasku membuatku mati kutu, aku baru sadar kalau aku sudah tidur rebah di tempat tidur dengan kaki menjuntai ke bawah. Sepertinya wajahku memerah saat ini.

"Tidak bisakah kau menerima ku?" tanya Sehun menatapku sendu. Aku tercekat, aku bahkan tidak bisa mengedipkan mataku. Sehun memeluk ku dan menempelkan wajahnya ke leherku, aku hanya bisa diam membisu.

"Aku mencintaimu Luhan" bisiknya di telingaku.

Dadaku kembali sesak. Kali ini aku harus tegas!

"...aku tidak bisa" kataku pelan. Rasanya berat mengatakan hal yang jelas bertentangan dengan hatiku.

"Kenapa?" Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapku. Aku menelan ludah di tenggorokanku.

"Karena...aku tidak suka padamu"

"Bohong"

Ya aku memang berbohong.

"Tidak bisakah kamu jadi milikku?" tanyanya, sorot matanya melembut. Aku menggeleng pelan.

"...a...aku tidak bisa..."

Sehun menatapku sedih, rasanya aku jadi orang terjahat di Dunia.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku berada disisimu. Aku ingin jadi yang satu-satunya untukmu" kata Sehun menatapku serius.

"Satu-satunya apa?"

"Satu-satunya yang berarti di hidupmu, dan satu-satunya yang ada pada dirimu, aku ingin jadi orang yang pertama"

Aku tidak bisa berkata apapun, sorot mata Sehun menunjukkan keseriusan dan aku bingung harus mengatakan apa. Tangan Sehun mengelus pipiku lembut.

"Biarkan aku jadi satu-satunya orang yang membahagiakanmu..." ujarnya menatapku lamat-lamat. Aku seperti tenggelam ke dalam tatapannya.

Aku tidak bisa mencegah Sehun yang kembali menautkan bibirnya ke bibirku. Ia mencumbu bibirku dengan lembut, ku pejamkan mataku merasakan debaran hebat di jantungku. Tanganku bergerak melingkari lehernya.

Aku memang jahat, aku menolak cintanya tapi membiarkan dirinya menciumku. Tuhan, kumohon hukum aku setelah ini, jangan hukum Sehun...

* * *

.

 **To Be Continued~**

.

* * *

No edit, sorry for typo and want to Review, ne?

No coment~ TT_TT

* * *

31 July 2015

 ** _© DeathSugar_**


	12. Chapter 10

**RE-MAKE STORY**

 **ORIGINAL STORY BY OtsuTaka-chan Amadeus Matsumoto**

 **Dan yang pasti aku udah dapat izin dari Otchuu ya~ :3**

 **Kalau mau cerita aslinya silakan PM nanti akan aku kasih linknya .**

.

\- Let Me Be The One -

.

Original Story by **Otsu** and Re-Make by me, _DeathSugar_

 **HunHan**

.

.

.

Happy Reading and review please~

.

.

* * *

][ DeathSugar ][

Chapter 10

Let Me be the ONE

Present and Enjoy reading, guys ..

…

.

 **.**

* * *

"Kita hentikan untuk sementara" kata Dokter Lee, membuat dua orang suster yang berada di ruangan itu menoleh dan menatap sang Dokter kaget.

"Tapi Dok, kalau teraphynya di hentikan―"

"Saya tahu, tapi tubuhnya sudah tidak cukup kuat untuk kemo. Kita ambil jalan lain" Dokter Lee menatap pasiennya yang duduk tertunduk di atas ranjang, sejak tadi terbatuk-batuk kecil dan sudah beberapa kali muntah.

"Obatnya di muntahkan lagi, tubuhnya sudah tidak mau menerima obat-obatnya..." sambung Dokter Lee, sorot matanya berubah sedih menatap pasien mungilnya itu yang bertubuh semakin kurus. Si mungil semakin membungkukkan tubuhnya hingga menekuk dalam dengan tangan kanan menutup mulutnya, seolah tengah menahan sesuatu yang akan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ponselmu berbunyi sejak tadi" kata Suster Hyemi yang kini berdiri di dekat ranjang sambil menyodorkan ponsel ke pasien yang di rawatnya.

Si mungil rapuh itu menatap ponsel miliknya lalu mendongak menatap Suster cantik dengan perawakan lembut itu.

"Teraphynya sudah selesai?" tanyanya lirih.

"Tubuhmu sudah tidak kuat, kita kembali ke kamarmu, ini, ambillah"

Si mungil mengambil ponsel yang ada di tangan Suster Hyemi dan wanita itu pun beranjak mengambil kursi roda. Jemarinya menekan layar ponselnya, membuka inbox yang tersedia 5 pesan yang masuk. Ia terdiam melihat nama pengirim pesan singkat itu. Dari nama yang sama, dan ia bingung harus membalas apa.

From: Sehun

 _―_ _Kenapa pesan dariku tidak dibalas? Lu, kau baik-baik saja 'kan?_

Ia terdiam beberapa detik membaca pesan ke 5 di inbox ponselnya. Sedetik kemudian jemarinya mulai menari di atas layar ponselnya.

To: Sehun

 _―_ _Aku baik. Sekolah saja yang benar._

 ** _Send._**

Si mungil menarik nafas panjang, mengangkat wajah menatap menerawang ke dinding di depannya. Sesuatu yang berat dan sesak perlahan masuk kedalam dadanya. Membuatnya pusing dan juga sesak. Ia ingin menangis saat itu juga.

* * *

[Sehun's Pov]

.

* * *

"Ayolah Dok, sekali ini saja, ya?" aku memasang wajah semelas mungkin. Dokter Lee yang duduk di belakang meja kerjanya melirik Luhan yang berdiri di sebelahku. Sejak tadi dia hanya diam, tak berkomentar karena aku memaksanya untuk ke ruang kerja Dokter Lee untuk meminta ijin mengajak Luhan keluar.

Aku ingin mengajaknya jalan-jalan ke salah satu Mall di daerah ini, sekalian aku ingin mentraktirnya Haagen Daaz dan mencari CD film terbaru, juga aku ingin membuatnya sedikit terhibur dengan suasana baru, aku kasian melihatnya hanya jalan-jalan ke Taman Kota setiap malam.

"Kau sudah meminum obatmu?" tanya Dokter Lee menatap Luhan. Aku menoleh dan melihat Luhan mengangguk.

"Sudah" jawabnya singkat sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Ah, bibir itu tak lagi berwarna pink. Ku putar kepalaku kembali menatap Dokter Lee, menunggu jawaban dari pria paruh baya ini. Ku lihat Dokter Lee menarik nafas dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke belakang.

"Ok, tapi harus sudah kembali sebelum jam sepuluh" kata Dokter Lee mengembangkan senyumku.

"Baik Dok" sahutku senang. Akhirnya aku bisa mengajak Luhan jalan-jalan.

"Ya sudah pergilah, tapi ingat kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu padanya kau orang pertama yang aku cari" ujar Dokter Lee tegas.

"Roger! kalau begitu kami permisi"

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan"

Luhan berpamitan sopan pada Dokter Lee dan kami pun keluar. Ku lirik jam tanganku, sudah jam tujuh, sedangkan aku di beri waktu HANYA sampai pukul sepuluh. Ugh…

Aku dan Luhan langsung menuju tempat parkir, karena aku sudah berinisiatif menyuruh Luhan untuk langsung memakai jumper daripada harus kembali ke kamar rawatnya untuk ganti. Ia terlihat semakin kecil dengan jumper hijau tua bergambar kepala kelinci di bagian depan, kepalanya tertutup hoodie yang manis dengan aksen bulu-bulu lembut di pinggirnya.

"Memang kita mau kemana?" tanya Luhan di tengah perjalanan. Aku menoleh sejenak dan kembali melihat jalan. Hari ini aku membawa mobil yang ku pinjam dari Eomma, tidak mungkin 'kan aku mengajak Luhan jalan-jalan dengan motor? Aku tidak ingin dia merasa kedinginan dengan angin malam.

"Jalan-jalan, aku mau mentraktirmu ice cream" jawabku menoleh padanya sebentar dan kembali lagi melihat jalan.

"Kalau cuma ice cream di taman kota 'kan ada"

"Ya bedalah Lu, sekalian aku mau cari CD film terbaru"

Ku dengar ia merespon 'oh' lalu kembali diam. Perjalanan menuju Mall berlangsung hening, beberapa kali aku melirik ke arahnya dan tersenyum kecil melihat Luhan yang tampak serius melihat jalanan di luar kaca mobil, seperti bocah yang baru keluar dari gunung, hehehe

"Ayo" ajakku pada Luhan yang diam tak bergeming dari dekat pintu mobil memperhatikan ke arah gedung Mall yang berjarak 50 meter dari tempat parkir.

"Ng? Ah, iya" Luhan sedikit ling-lung.

Ku lingkarkan tangan kiriku ke pundaknya, agar dia tidak hilang di dalam Mall nanti, 'kan banyak orang di dalam. Ku rasakan Luhan merapatkan tubuhnya padaku saat kami masuk, sesekali aku melirik padanya yang tampak bingung memperhatikan banyak orang di dalam Mall, aku tahu dia tidak terbiasa dengan suasana ramai seperti ini.

"Oya, apa aku sudah memberitahumu soal pertandingan basket ku?" tanya ku sambil menarik tanganku yang ada di pundaknya. Luhan menoleh dan menatapku, ia menggeleng pelan.

"Belum, kenapa?" Luhan menatapku dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Besok tim basket sekolahku tanding, doakan menang ya"

"Uhm..."

Ku usap hoodie yang menutupi kepalanya. Aku menarik tangannya pelan, membimbingnya menaiki eskalator, kami menuju ke lantai atas dimana stand Haagen Daaz bersebelahan dengan stand Pizza Hut. Tapi Mall malam ini 2 kali lipat lebih ramai, padahal masih hari selasa, ku lihat ada banner besar yang bertuliskan ulang tahun Mall, pantas saja ramai. Luhan terlihat penasaran dengan atrium Mall di bawah, ia merapat ke pagar pembatas dan melongok ke bawah, aku pun mengikutinya dan ikut melihat ke bawah. Sungguh.. dibawah ramai sekali, aku pusing melihat orang sebanyak itu di bawah sana. Ada banyak anak yang berpakaian ala anime-anime Jepang, dan tidak sedikit yang berpakaian lebih aneh, yang ku tahu dari sekian banyak anak yang berkostum hanya, karakter Naruto, Goku, Gundam, dan gaun Lollita. Astaga.. aku jadi memikirkan bagaimana jika Luhan memakai gaun seperti itu? Ah pasti manis sekali..

"Sehunnie.. itu apa?" Luhan menarik kemejaku yang ku biarkan terbuka.

"Entah, sudah ayo" ajakku menarik jari tangan kanan Luhan. Jemariku menggantung ragu di jemari Luhan, dan dia terlalu sibuk memperhatikan sekitarnya.

"Mau pesan yang mana?" tanyaku menoleh pada Luhan. Kami berdiri di depan counter Haagen Daaz, brand ice cream ternama di banyak Negara.

Luhan meneliti buku menu yang terpampang di atas meja counter, ku perhatikan dari samping wajahnya yang sedang bingung, wajar saja dia bingung pilihan rasa ice creamnya sangat banyak.

"Aku mau teh hijau" ucapnya kemudian mengangkat wajah menatap pegawai di dalam counter yang melayani kami.

Pegawai itu menyuruh kami menunggu beberapa menit. Aku hanya diam memperhatikan Luhan yang tidak kunjung usai memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Tidak lama pegawai tadi kembali membawa ice cream teh hijau di dalam gelas plastik.

"Kita ke tempat CD film ya?" kataku menatap Luhan yang tengah menyendok ice creamnya. Ia mengangguk dengan kepala sendok berada di mulut, aku tersenyum melihatnya dan menepuk kepalanya pelan.

Kami turun ke lantai 2 menuju Disctara toko CD paling besar di Mall ini, beberapa kali aku mendengar Luhan yang batuk-batuk kecil sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan sapu tangan.

"Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanyaku menatapnya lekat. Luhan mengangguk pelan sambil memasukkan sapu tangannya ke saku depan jumper dan tangan kanannya memegang gelas ice cream, aku hanya mengangguk pelan.

Aku mendorong sedikit pundaknya dari belakang memasuki Disctara yang tidak seberapa ramai.

"Mau cari film apa?" Luhan menoleh padaku.

"Apa aja yang bagus, enak ice creamnya?"

Ia mengangguk, aku tersenyum tipis melihat atittude Luhan yang sangat polos itu, siapa yang menyangka kalau dia umur 20 tahun? Hahaha

Aku menyusuri rak-rak rendah tempat CD yang berjejer rapi, beberapa judul film baru ku ambil dan membandingkannya. Tapi saat aku berbalik untuk minta pendapat Luhan, aku tidak melihatnya di sekitarku.

"Luhan?" panggilku bingung. Ku langkahkan kakiku melihat ke sisi rak yang lain, dan aku melihat Luhan berdiri di depan rak tempat CD lagu.

"Jangan tiba-tiba menghilang" kataku menepuk puncak kepalanya pelan, Luhan menoleh kaget.

"Hehe, maaf"

"Menurutmu mana yang bagus?" tanyaku sambil menunjukkan 3 buah DVD padanya.

Luhan mengamati cover DVD yang ku bawa, aku yang menatap wajah seriusnya itu melihat sisa ice cream di sudut bibirnya, seperti anak kecil saja. Ku arahkan ibu jariku menyeka sisa ice cream itu dan menjilatanya. Rasanya manis.

"Yang ini" Luhan menunjuk DVD The Expandable 2.

"Hm...tapi aku ingin lihat yang ini" ku majukan DVD Dark Shadow ke arahnya.

"Ya Sudah, yang itu saja"

"Tapi Expandable juga bagus"

"Beli saja yang kamu inginkan, beres 'kan?"

"Iya sih, tapi 'kan―"

"Beli saja yang ingin kamu lihat" kata Luhan menyela kalimatku. Aku menyeringai melihatnya kesal karena kegalauanku memilih film.

"Iya-iya, tunggu disini aku bayar dulu"

Luhan mengangguk, aku pun membawa 2 DVD yang ku pilih menuju kasir, toh aku cuma mau mendengar suaranya karena itu aku pura-pura bingung.

"Terima kasih" ucapku menerima tas plastik kecil yang berisi DVD yang ku beli.

"Ayo" ajakku pada Luhan.

"Kita makan dulu ya?" kataku menoleh padanya, ku lihat gelas ice cream Luhan yang belum habis.

"Makan apa?" Luhan menatapku dengan sendok ice cream yang di biarkan menggantung di bibirnya.

"Kamu mau apa? Minta ice creamnya dong"

Luhan menyendok ice cream teh hijaunya dan menyuapkan ke mulutku.

"Aku ingin sushi" ucapnya menarik sendok di mulutku. Aku menelan ice cream di mulutku sambil mengangguk.

"Ng, Hunnie.." ada nada ragu di panggilan Luhan.

"Apa?"

"Ku rasa anak-anak itu melihat ke arah kita daritadi" kata Luhan menatap ke gelas ice creamnya, ku angkat wajahku mencari anak-anak yang di maksud Luhan.

"Yang mana?" tanyaku sambil memperhatikan sekitar.

"Itu di depan toko boneka"

Aku memutar kepalaku melihat ke arah yang di maksud Luhan. Aku melihat segerombol perempuan yang berpakaian aneh mencuri pandang ke arah aku dan Luhan dan tiga di antara mereka cepat-cepat menurunkan kamera ponsel mereka yang tadi sempat ku lihat mengarah pada kami.

"Biarkan saja, cuma orang tidak ada kerjaan" kataku dan kembali menatap Luhan, ia mengangguk.

"Ayo makan, keburu malam" ku lingkarkan tangan kiriku ke pundaknya, dan ku lihat Luhan kembali menikmati ice creamnya. Hah dasar, sebegitu enaknya kah sampai dia menikmatinya sedikit-sedikit?

Dasar Luhan!

* * *

[Luhan's Pov]

* * *

Aku menghela nafas pelan setelah memastikan suaraku terekam dan menekan tombol end untuk mematikan recorder, dan ku simpan di dalam laci meja, ku lihat ponsel yang sudah dua hari ini menjadi milik ku tergeletak di dekat lampu tidur. Sejam yang lalu Sehun mengirim pesan jika dia sudah siap bertanding, jadi ku balas saja semoga dia menang, dan dia tidak membalas, mungkin sedang sibuk.

"Siang~!" suara Suster Hyemi yang membuka pintu membuatku medongak cepat karena kaget.

"Suster..." desisku memperhatikan Suster Rani yang berjalan ke arahku dengan membawa napan makan siang.

"Habiskan makananmu, dan jangan di sisakan lagi, mengerti?" Suster Hyemi meletakkan napan berkaki ke atas pahaku, aku menatap diam pada menu makan siangku yang telah berubah tiga hari ini. Nasi tim, sayuran, dan ikan, berubah menjadi bubur dengan taburan kucai dan potongan halus daging ayam, segelas air putih, susu dan sepiring kecil apel yang sudah di kupas dan tak ketinggalan obat.

"Khusus untukmu, buburnya di tambah sedikit garam" kata Suster Hyemi, aku hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Ya sudah, aku tinggal ya, ingat, habiskan!"

"Iya.. baik"

Ku tatap Suster Hyemi yang keluar dari kamarku. Aku kembali sendiri, ku ulurkan tangan kananku membuka laci meja di samping tempat tidur dan mengambil recorder yang ku simpan disana.

Ku tekan tombor rec sambil menatap pada menu makan siangku.

"...tiga hari ini aku makan bubur, dari pagi, siang malam..." ku ambil sendok di pinggir mangkuk dan menyendoknya sedikit lalu melahapnya. Rasanya hambar.

"...katanya udah di kasih garam, tapi tetap saja hambar..."

Ku letakkan sendoknya kembali dan bersandar ke belakang.

"Aku ingin makan ice cream teh hijau yang semalam di traktir Sehun...aku ingin makan sushi lagi, yang isi salmon...apa aku bisa jalan-jalan lagi ya? Aku benar-benar tidak nafsu makan, tapi kalau ada yang mentraktirku sushi, aku mau..."

Aku menarik nafas pelan. Tiba-tiba ada yang menggeliat di dalam perutku, merangkak naik ke tenggorokanku dan mendesak untuk segera di keluarkan. Ku tutupi mulutku dengan tanan kananku dan turun dari ranjang menuju kamar mandi. Mual, rasanya perutku penuh, padahal aku belum makan apa-apa selain buah pir pagi tadi.

Aku berlutut di atas kloset dan memuntahkan isi perutku, nafasku tersengal, aku muntah lagi dan yang ku lihat hanya cairan, tidak ada makanan yang harusnya di muntahkan, kalau seperti ini terus aku benar-benar akan mati karena dehidrasi. Ku daratkan pantatku ke lantai, tubuhku benar-benar lemas karena tidak ada makanan yang masuk ke perutku, kepalaku jadi pusing, mungkin tekanan darahku turun, dan keadaanku yang semakin buruk inilah yang membuat tubuhku tidak kuat menjalani kemo, padahal kemo juga baru mulai tapi tubuhku sudah menolak akan obat-obat yang di anjurkan untuk di minum.

Sayup-sayup ku dengar suara dering ponsel dari kamar, aku pun berdiri dan berjalan dengan terhuyung keluar kamar mandi. Tertera nama Sehun di layarnya, dia menelfon.

"Hallo?" sapaku sebiasa mungkin.

"Kenapa baru di angkat?"

"A...aku dari kamar mandi. Bukannya kamu sedang bertanding?"

"Di mulai sepuluh menit lagi. Ini sudah waktunya makan siang, kamu sudah makan?"

Ku lirik makan siangku yang masih utuh.

"Ng, ya, baru saja selesai" dustaku.

"Sudah minum obat?"

"Belum, habis ini"

"Ok. Dai-nuna ada disana?"

"Ani, kenapa?"

"Tidak, akhir-akhir ini Dai-nuna..."

Aku mengernyit merasakan sakit di kepalaku yang muncul tiba-tiba, kamar rawatku seperti berputar dan kepalaku berdenyut hebat.

"Luhan? Kamu dengar? Hallo?" suara Sehun terdengar cemas.

"Aaahh..." desisku menahan sakit yang semakin menjadi, kepalaku seperti di lindas.

"Luhan jawab aku, ada apa? Kamu sakit?"

"Ng...tidak, aku tidak apa-apa" kataku pelan sambil meremas kepalaku kuat.

"Serius? Suaramu kecil sekali, benar kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"Ng..." ku seka hidungku yang mendadak hangat dan melihat darah di jari telunjuk ku. Great, aku mimisan.

"Luhan! Apa yang terjadi? Jawab aku!"

Sakit. Kepalaku sakit! Aku mendesis merasakan sakitnya dan cengkraman tanganku menguat.

"Luhan! Jawab aku! Kamu kena..."

PRAK!

Ponsel yang ku pegang merosot jatuh karena tubuhku mendadak tak bertenaga, sakit di kepalaku makin menjadi, pandangan mataku memburam dan kemudian gelap.

* * *

.

 **To Be Continued~**

.

* * *

Maaf apdetnya lama. Masih ada yang nungguin kah? Btw.. di korea ada acara anime-anime begituan ga sih ? kayaknya sih ga ada ya ? x'D

Review ne?

No coment~ TT_TT

.

27th August 2015

 ** _© DeathSugar_**


	13. Chapter 11

**RE-MAKE STORY**

 **ORIGINAL STORY BY OtsuTaka-chan Amadeus Matsumoto**

 **Dan yang pasti aku udah dapat izin dari Otchuu ya~ :3**

 **Kalau mau cerita aslinya silakan PM nanti akan aku kasih linknya .**

Happy read and review ? Heheheh

* * *

.

\- Let Me Be The One -

.

Original Story by **Otsu** and Re-Make by me, _DeathSugar_

 **HunHan**

.

.

.

Happy Reading and review please~

.

.

* * *

][ DeathSugar ][

Chapter 11

Let Me be the ONE

Present and Enjoy reading, guys ..

…

.

 **.**

* * *

[Sehun's Pov]

* * *

Suara peluit wasit menggema ke seluruh lapangan indoor ini dan di sambut sorak sorai penonton dari pihak sekolahku karena sekolah kami menang dengan selisih tiga angka.

Ramainya lapangan ini tak membuat isi kepalaku meringan, ku langkahkan kaki ku meninggalkan teman satu timku dan Pelatih yang ada di tengah lapangan ke bangku pemain, ku ambil handuk kecil yang ada di atas tas ku dan menyeka keringat di leher dan wajahku, setelah ku rasa cukup ku simpan di dalam tas dan memanggul tasku ke punggung, aku tidak bisa berlama-lama disini, karena sejak pertandingan akan di mulai tadi aku di liputi kecemasan yang luar biasa akan keadaan Luhan.

Bayangkan saja tiba-tiba dia tidak menyahut panggilanku setelah itu ponselnya mati, dan sebelum mati aku mendengar ada suara wanita yang berteriak, saat ku hubungi lagi telepon ku tidak di angkat. Aku yakin seratus persen kalau Luhan sedang tidak baik-baik saja, aku harus cepat-cepat ke Rumah Sakit, aku benar-benar tidak tenang, semoga tidak terjadi apapun padanya.

"Hun! Sehun!" seseorang memanggilku di belakangku. Aku pun menoleh dan berbalik, menunggu Kai yang berjalan ke arahku.

"Apa?" tanyaku sudah tidak sabar untuk pergi dari sekolah.

"Pelatih mencarimu, kau mau kemana?"

"Aku harus pergi, bilang ke Pelatih aku ada urusan penting, sorry, aku tidak bisa ikut ngerayain kemenangan kita"

"Eh, tapi 'kan... ada urusan apa sih?"

"Ke Rumah Sakit, udah aku duluan!" kataku sambil menepuk pundak Kai pelan dan kembali berjalan.

"Oi Hun!" Kai kekeuh memanggilku, aku hanya melambaikan tangan kananku sambil terus berjalan.

Sebenarnya aku agak tidak enak pada teman satu tim dan Pelatih tapi aku lebih mengkhawatirkan Luhan daripada ceramah dari Pelatih yang akan aku dapat besok di sekolah, padahal aku banyak menyumbang angka tapi tidak mengikuti perayaan kemenangan.

Setelah memakai helm segera ku jalankan motorku keluar dari sekolah. Yang ada di kepalaku di sepanjang perjalanan menuju Rumah Sakit hanya Luhan, Luhan, dan Luhan.

Semakin memikirkannya aku semakin cemas, begitu motorku memasuki area Rumah Sakit, ku parkirkan di tempat yang biasa ku tempati.

Ku langkahkan kaki ku buru-buru masuk ke Rumah Sakit. Oh ya, aku harus memberitahu Dai-Nuna, dengan terus berjalan ku lepas tasku dan mencari ponselku yang ku simpan di tas dan buru-buru mengirim pesan kepada Dai-Nuna.

To: Dai-Nuna

―Nuna, Luhan drop.

 ** _Send._**

Setelah muncul laporan terkirim, ku masukkan kembali ke dalam tas. Perlahan ku buka pintu di depanku dan melihat ke dalam, ku lihat ada Suster Hyemi yang tengah membenahi kantong infus dan menulis di bundelan kertas yang di bawanya, dan Luhan yang sepertinya tengah terlelap dengan selimut menutupi tubuhnya sampai sebatas dada.

Ku tutup pintu di belakangku perlahan dan meletakkan tas ke sofa, aku berjalan mendekati ranjang dan berdiri di samping tempat tidur Luhan, rasanya dadaku terasa di iris-iris melihat wajah pucat Luhan dan tubuhnya yang semakin kurus. Ku genggam tangan kanannya yang terkulai perlahan. Tangan itu bahkan terasa dingin. Kulitnya semakin pucat. Dan terasa sangat kecil dalam genggaman tanganku.

"Sudah pulang sekolah Hun-ah?" tanya Suster Hyemi yang berdiri di depanku, aku mengangkat wajah menatapnya.

"Um" aku mengangguk. "Luhan kenapa?" tanyaku. Ku lihat Suster Hyemi beralih menatap Luhan dari bundelan yang di sangganya dan menghela nafas pelan.

"Daya tahan tubuhnya semakin turun, dia belum makan apapun sampai detik ini, tadi dia pingsan dan tadi mimisan"

Rasanya seperti tertimpa batu besar mendengar hal itu. Ku tatap wajah tidur Luhan, dia pasti lebih dari menderita.

"Lalu apa yang di lakukan Dokter?"

"Tadi sudah di beri suntikan vitamin dan obat, karena Luhan tidak bisa menelan obat tiga hari ini"

"Kok bisa?" keningku mengerut.

"Tubuhnya sudah menolak obat-obatan yang kami berikan. Ku tinggal dulu ya, tolong jaga Luhan" Suster Hyemi menepuk pundakku, aku hanya mengangguk.

Saat aku akan duduk di kursi di sebelah kiriku, ku dengar pintu kembali di buka, aku menoleh melihat Dai-Nuna yang baru masuk dengan membawa tas laptop dan kamera di tangannya.

"Luhan baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

"Luhan—entahlah, Nuna dari mana?"

Ku hampiri Dai-Nuna yang meletakkan barang-barangnya ke sofa di dekat tas ku.

"Nuna sedang bersama dengan Seungjae dan Lay tadi. Tapi saat " kata Dai-Nuna dan duduk.

"ketemu Lay-Hyung? Untuk apa? Dan mana Seungjae-Hyung"

"Seungjae kembali ke kantornya, tadi aku tanya-tanya soal pameran. Oya, ada yang ingin ku tunjukkan" Dai-Nuna membuka tas laptopnya dan meletakkan benda itu ke meja.

Dai-Nuna sibuk dengan laptopnya, ia membuka sebuah situs blog yang ku tahu blog miliknya, yah apalagi kalau bukan blog fashion?

"Lihat ini" Nuna menggeser laptopnya padaku. Mataku melebar saat melihat foto Luhan tempo hari menghiasi bagian awal blog, ku scroll ke bawah dan melihat beberapa foto Luhan yang rata-rata di share oleh blog-blog lain ke blognya.

"Kenapa foto Luhan ada sebanyak ini?" tanyaku kaget.

"Foto-foto ini ada di salah satu situs terus mereka share ke aku gara-gara pas lomba aku pake Luhan jadi model, fotomu juga ada kok"

Aku menoleh cepat dan menatap Dai-Nuna horror. He? Bagaimana bisa foto Luhan dan fotoku ada di dunia maya? Siapa yang ngambil foto kita seenak jidat?!

"Ini nih yang paling bikin heboh" kata Dai-Nuna.

Mataku seperti mau copot melihat foto Luhan yang sedang menyuapiku ice cream. Itu 'kan yang semalam kita di Mall? Kok ada disana?! Siapa yang berani melakukan ini?!

"K-kok?" aku sampai bingung mau bicara apa.

"Foto ini di posting di grup facebook, aku kaget waktu menemukannya tadi. Kayaknya sih yang motret kalian anak-anak fujoshi deh"

"Ha? Fujoshi?"

"Sebutan untuk anak perempuan yang menyukai hubungan sejenis pria. Salah sendiri kencan tanpa Nuna. Huh!"

Aku melongo membaca komentar-komentar di foto itu, seluruh anak yang memberi komen mengira aku dan Luhan adalah pasangan dan mereka bilang kami cocok. Cocok? Hehe, andai aku benar-benar jadian sama Luhan.

"Nuna tau tentang hal seperti ini. Nuna?"

"Duniaku lebih luas dari Duniamu anak muda"

Aku mencibir kecil.

"Luhan cukup terkenal di Internet, gara-gara Lay yang menjadikannya model di pamerannya dan juga webnya yang ada beberapa foto Luhan yang di ambil candid. Dan Luhan terlihat mengesankan disana."

"Tanggapannya?"

"Banyak yang suka kok. Mereka Luhan seperti Malaikat rapuh dengan sayap yang patah"

Malaikat jatuh tanpa sayap. _Fallen angel_. Mengingatkanku pada saat aku melihatnya pada pameran Lay-Hyung dulu. Hal yang sama. Membawaku dalam kebekuan. Kekaguman yang mengikat.

Luhan memang memiliki daya tarik yang luar biasa, 'kan?

"Menurutmu bagaimana jika aku menulis tentang keadaan Luhan di blog?" tanya Dai-Nuna, aku menoleh padanya.

"um.. Luhan mungkin bisa marah nanti."

"Yaah...banyak yang ingin tahu bagaimana soal Luhan, tapi waktu aku beritau kalo Luhan itu sakit mereka ikut doain Luhan. Bagus 'kan?"

"Semakin banyak yang berdoa untuknya itu semakin bagus" ucapku menatap Luhan.

"Ya, semoga, nanti biar aku tunjukan tentang hal ini"

"Nngggh..."

Ku dengar Luhan mengigau, aku pun berjalan ke ranjangnya. Ku lihat kelopak matanya bergerak dan perlahan terbuka.

"Luhan?" panggilku sambil mengusap rambutnya. Berharap dengan itu aku bisa menyalurkan perhatianku padanya. Membuatnya lebih kuat dan memberitahunya… bahwa aku selalu ada disampingnya. Apapun yang terjadi.

Luhan hanya diam menatap langit-langit kamar.

"Ada yang sakit Lu?" tanya Dai-Nuna yang berdiri di sebelahku.

"..."

Aku dan Dai-Nuna bertatapan dan kembali menatap Luhan yang diam saja. Dia baik-baik saja 'kan?

"Luhan" ku genggam tangannya perlahan, dan Luhan pun menoleh.

"...Hun..nie..." dia terbatuk. "Nuna..." suaranya pelan sekali.

"Sudah lebih baik?" tanya Dai-Nuna. Luhan mengangguk samar.

"Bagaimana...pertandinganmu?" tanyanya menoleh padaku.

"Kami menang, berkat do'a mu"

"...baguslah.."

"Sekarang makan ya? Kamu harus makan" kataku sambil mengelus punggung tangan Luhan yang ku genggam.

"Tapi aku..."

"Biar aku yang suapi" Dai-Nuna menyahut.

"Kalau begitu aku panggil Dokter Lee dulu" kataku.

Aku tersenyum kecil melihat Dai-Nuna yang membujuk Luhan untuk makan, toh akhirnya Luhan makan juga dengan sedikit paksaan.

* * *

[Luhan's Pov]

* * *

Hujan baru saja reda, dan aku senang dengan bau tanah yang basah, rasanya segar, dan aku suka suasana setelah hujan, meski Taman Kota jadi basah tapi aku senang.

Meski habis hujan taman ini juga tetap ramai, badanku sudah lebih baik jadi aku bisa jalan-jalan di Taman Kota bersama, Dai-Nuna, Sehun dan Seungjae-hyung—pacar Dai-Nuna. Aku senang melihat mereka, sangat serasi, suasana jadi ramai saat orang bernama Lay datang dan berabung dengan Dai-Nuna dan Seungjae-hyung. Aku ingat kalau Lay-Hyung itu yang memotretku tempo hari untuk di jadikan salah satu foto di pamerannya.

Dai-Nuna dan Sehun sedang membeli minuman di pinggir taman yang banyak berjejer pedagang, Seungjae-Hyung dan Lay-Hyung asyik mengobrol sambil berdiri membahas kamera, dan aku hanya diam memperhatikan ke sekeliling ku. Mungkin sebaiknya aku jalan-jalan di sekitar sini sambil menunggu Dai-Nuna dan Sehun kembali.

Tanah yang basah membuatku harus melangkah hati-hati, tidak banyak orang disini jadi aku bisa lebih leluasa, setidaknya tak seramai saat weekend. Sayangnya aku tidak bisa duduk di ayunan, padahal kapan lagi aku bisa main ayunan kalau taman tidak seberapa ramai seperti ini.

"Luluuuu!" seseorang memanggilku, aku mengangkat wajah melihat seorang pemuda mungil tembam berkaos hitam menuju ke arahku. Ah, itu Xiumin!

"Kebetulan ketemu disini" Xiumin berdiri di depanku.

"Sedang apa disini?" tanyaku.

"Lagi kumpul-kumpul dengan temen, Lulu?"

"Jalan-jalan"

"Bagaimana keadaan mu?"

"...good enough. Kamu tidak nabrak orang lagi 'kan?"

Xiumin tertawa kecil memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang lucu, dan menepuk kepalaku pelan.

"Tenang saja aku tidak ada hobi menabrak orang, hahaha...kau sendirian?"

"Tidak, aku dengan teman"

"Ah, ayo ku traktir ice cream!"

"Ng, tapi―"

"Luhan!"

Aku menoleh ke belakang, melihat sosok Sehun yang berjalan ke arahku dengan membawa dua minuman.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan menghilang tiba-tiba!" ujar Sehun melotot padaku, aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"Maaf...aku bosan sih" kataku pelan.

"Ini" Sehun menyodorkan minuman yang di bawanya, milk shake cokelat.

"Siapa dia, Lu?"

Aku menoleh pada Xiumin yang bingung melihat Sehun, "Siapa dia?" tanya Sehun.

"Ah ini, Xiumin teman pertamaku di Rumah Sakit, tapi dia sudah keluar" ujarku menatap Sehun yang menatap Xiumin dari atas sampai bawah.

"Xiumin" ia menyodorkan tangan kanannya. Tersenyum.

"Sehun" sahut Sehun tidak menyambut uluran tangan dari Xiumin. Hah, dasar Sehun. Kenapa tidak ramah pada Xiumin sih? Xiumin kan anak yang baik.

"Ayo, Dai-Nuna mencarimu" ajak Sehun sambil menarik lenganku.

"Bentar-bentar! Xiumin, aku duluan ya" pamitku pada Xiumin. Aku tersenyum kaku. Tidak enak hati pada Xiumin tentang kelakuan Sehun terhadapnya.

"Oh,.Okay Lu. Cepet sembuh!"

"Thanks!"

Aku membalas lambaian tangan Xiumin saat ia menjauh, tapi tarikan kuat di lenganku membuatku berbalik cepat menghadap Sehun.

"Siapa?"

"Xiumin"

"Bukan namanya, tapi dia siapa? Kenalan?"

Aku mengangguk. "Pasien di Rumah Sakit"

"Oh." Sehun menarik pundak ku untuk mengikutinya dan ia melingkarkan tangannya ke pundak ku.

Dia ini, lupa apa kalau aku 2 tahun lebih tua darinya? Ku angkat pundakku cepat sampai tangan Sehun terlepas. Tapi dia malah melakukannya lagi, jadi aku berkali-kali mengangkat pundak ku agar tangannya lepas dari pundak ku. Sehun malah tertawa kecil melihatku manyun sambil menyedot milk shake cokelat ku, dan kembali memeluk pundak ku. Ya sudahlah, lagian dia lebih tinggi dariku, aku tidak akan bisa membalasnya.

"Luhan! Sehun!" Dai-Nuna mengayunkan tangannya tinggi ke arah kami.

"Kemana saja kalian?" kata Seungjae-Hyung menatapku dan Sehun bergantian.

"Si Rusa Nakal ini yang tersesat." Sehun mengacak rambutku pelan.

"Uuh, hentikan, rambutku jadi berantakan tau!" kataku kesal sambil menepis tangan Sehun di kepalaku.

"Uh… Luhan begitu menggemaskan." Sehun mencolek daguku.

"Jangan menyentuhku!" ku pukul tangannya. Aku menatapnya sengit, Sehun justru tersenyum dan tiba-tiba meminum milk shake ku.

"Hun-ah berhenti menggoda Luhan!" Dai-Nuna menyentil telinga Sehun sampai dia memekik karena kesakitan.

Aku senyum-senyum melihat Sehun yang kesal pada Dai-Nuna dan tiba-tiba ku rasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh kakiku. Aku pun menunduk, seketika mataku melebar melihat seekor anjing yang sedang menggesek-nggesekkan kepalanya ke kakiku, aku tersenyum lebar saat anjing itu mendongak menatapku dan duduk dengan ekor yang mengibas-ngibas. Lucu~!

Aku pun berjongkok dan membelai kepala anjing di depanku ini, jenisnya Akita, ada aksen chubby pada pipinya.

"Namamu siapa hmm?" tanyaku pada anjing berbulu cokelat bersih ini.

Tanganku tidak sengaja menyentuh kalung yang melingkar di belakang lehernya, ku usap-usap lehernya sampai anjing manis ini mendongak dan ku lihat lempengan yang tercantum nama anjing ini.

"Toto...ini namamu?"

Guk!

Toto menyahut, anjing yang pintar.

"Anjing siapa, Lu?" Sehun berjongkok di sebelahku.

"Tidak tahu, tiba-tiba dia disini"

"Mungkin dia tersesat" kata Dai-Nuna.

"Uhm...dia lucu" kataku pada diri sendiri.

"Kamu lebih lucu" sahut Sehun, aku menoleh padanya dan merengut.

"Luhan!" ada yang memanggilku. Aku pun menoleh dan terdengar suara jepretan kamera dari arah Seungjae-Hyung dan Lay-Hyung.

"Kau memang cocok ya di depan kamera" kata Seungjae-Hyung sambil melihat hasil di kameranya.

"Sejak kapan Luhan jadi model dadakan kalian?" tanya Sehun aneh.

"Un, aku mau cari pemilik anjing ini dulu. Kasihan pemiliknya, pasti lagi bingung" ujarku seraya berdiri dan memegang tali kendali Toto.

"Kau mau cari kemana? Yang ada, justru kau yang hilang nanti." tanya Sehun dengan kening mengerut.

Aku memberengut. Enak saja. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi. "Di taman inilah, Sehunnie"

"Ck.. baiklah.. aku temani"

Aku mengangguk dan menarik tali kendali Toto sampai anjing lucu ini berdiri, aku berjalan duluan sementara Sehun sedang pamitan ke Dai-Nuna dan lalu berjalan di sebelahku.

"Kita cari di bagian depa" Sehun menyarankan.

Benar juga, di bagian depan taman lebih banyak orang. Tapi saat aku akan mempercepat langkahku, Sehun menarik lenganku cepat sampai aku menoleh padanya dan ia menempelkan bibirnya ke bibirku bersamaan dengan tangannya yang lain bergerak cepat mengangkat hoodie jumperku dan menutupi kepalaku.

Ku dorong bahunya cepat dan ku tutupi mulutku, menatap Sehun dengan waspada, karena aku tidak boleh lengah lagi.

Sehun meraih pundakku, belum sempat aku melepasnya ia sudah merengkuhku ke dalam pelukkannya.

"Aku tidak peduli sekalipun kamu sudah menolak ku, aku akan tetap seperti ini" ujarnya berbisik di telinga ku. Wajahku mendadak panas.

"A-apa yang kamu lakukan, lepas! Ini di depan umum!" kataku berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi Sehun memeluk ku erat.

"Tenang saja, tidak akan yang tahu kalau aku sedang memeluk laki-laki"

"Tap―"

Kalimatku terputus karena Sehun kembali menciumku dan lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulutku. Mataku terpejam erat, aku tidak bisa mengelak dari ciumannya, padahal ini di tempat umum! Dasar Sehun. gila!

Aku bernafas lega saat Sehun menjauhkan bibirnya, ku buka mataku, aku terdiam melihat wajahnya yang berjarak sangat dekat dengan wajahku.

"Aku akan tetap suka padamu" ucapnya sambil mengusap bibirku yang basah.

Sehun menatapku tajam, membuatku menunduk dalam tidak berani menatap matanya. Mata Sehun seakan selalu mampu membuatku terpaku. Membawaku dalam pesona seorang Sehun yang begitu mematikan. Tangan Sehun mengangkat daguku, membuatku kembali menatapnya.

"Berjanjilah padaku kalau kamu akan baik-baik saja"

Aku terdiam, tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Aku tahu betul kalau diriku tidak akan baik-baik saja. Dan aku tahu.. jika saat itu tiba, akankah Sehun akan terluka?

"Ayo kita cari pemilik anjing ini" ucapnya sambil menggandeng tanganku. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk pelan dan menyamakan langkahku dengannya.

Tuhan...bukankah Engkau tahu? Semakin lama aku hidup, Sehun akan semakin terluka. Ku mohon… aku tidak perduli jika aku terluka lebih jauh… aku juga tidak perduli ketika akan saatnya aku mati nanti.. tapi sungguh, bisakah kau tidak membuat Sehun terluka terlebih itu karena aku ?

* * *

.

 **To Be Continued~**

.

* * *

Ini sebenernya ada side story-nya.. side story pas mereka jalan-jalan ke mall itu loh pas abis di mall dan pas sampai dikamarnya si Luhan. Side story ga ada di cerita aslinya. Ada sedikit adegan rape-nya . tapi ga sampai tusuk-tusukkan sih . Mau baca ?

.

* * *

2nd September 2015

 ** _© DeathSugar_**


	14. Chapter 12

**RE-MAKE STORY**

 **ORIGINAL STORY BY OtsuTaka-chan Amadeus Matsumoto**

 **Dan yang pasti aku udah dapat izin dari Otchuu ya~ :3**

* * *

\- Let Me Be The One -

.

Original Story by **Otsu** and Re-Make by me, _DeathSugar_

 **HunHan**

.

Happy Reading and review please~

.

.

* * *

][ DeathSugar ][

Chapter 12

Let Me be the ONE

Present and Enjoy reading, guys ..

…

.

 **.**

* * *

[Sehun's Pov]

Senyum tak pudar dari bibirku sejak lima menit yang lalu sampai sekarang. Sambil memutar-mutar bolpoint di jari tangan kiriku, jari tangan kananku sibuk mengetik balasan pesan, istirahat hari ini aku sengaja tidak ke kantin karena ada yang sedang ku kerjakan.

Drrrtt~

Ponselku kembali bergetar pelan di atas meja saat aku kembali menulis, dari Luhan.

 _From: Luhan_

― tidak istirahat?

 _To: Luhan_

― Ani, malas, kamu jangan lupa makan ya ;)

"Woy!"

"Oh, Shit!" jantungku berdetak cepat karena kaget, aku melotot pada Chanyeol yang cekikikan duduk di atas mejaku dengan membawa milkshake.

"Kau mengagetkanku, Dobby!" ku tendang kaki Chanyeol yang menjuntai ke bawah.

"Appo!" pekik Chanyeol buru-buru mengusap kaki kanannya yang ku tendang.

"Rasakan. Sana-sana pergi!" usirku sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tanganku ke arahnya. Ku dengar Chanyeol mendengus.

"Kau terlihat serius sekali, sedang apa?" tanya Chanyeol menyambar buku ku. Aku melotot saat dia membaca tulisan yang ku buat.

"Kembalikan?!" Ku sambar buku di tangan Chanyeol tapi dia mengoper bukunya ke tangannya yang lain, aku hanya merampas udara kosong. Sial. Chanyeol melompat turun dari mejaku dan berlari ke depan kelas sambil mengangkat tinggi-tinggi buku ku.

"Park Chanyeol! Sialan" umpatku mendesis. Aku menyusulnya ke depan kelas tapi Chanyeol berlari menghindariku.

"Serius sekali, sih?" Chanyeol senyum-senyum melihat halaman buku ku yang terbuka.

"STOP!" hardik ku lantang. Chanyeol malah tertawa melihatku panik, aku kembali mengejarnya keliling deretan bangku. Bukannya membantu, anak-anak yang melihatku mengejar Chanyeol malah tertawa, sial.

"Oi Kai! Tangkap!" teriak Chanyeol melemparkan pada Kai yang baru saja masuk. Kai yang tidak tahu apa-apa menangkap buku ku dengan cepat.

"Kalian terlihat seperti anak TK. Ada apa?" kata Kai dan melihat buku ku. Oh shit! Kai jang—

"Let me be the one...?" dahi Kai mengerut.

"JANGAN DI BACA!" teriakku horror. Kai beralih menatapku bingung, buru-buru aku mendekatinya dan merebut buku ku dari tangannya.

"Hun, kau kenapa, sih. Kenapa reaksimu seperti itu?" tanya Kai bingung melihatku.

"Puisi cinta tuh!" celetuk Chanyeol, padahal aku baru buka mulut.

"Cie cie cieeeeee~ Sehun~" beberapa anak perempuan yang ada di kelas menggodaku.

"Siapa yang buat puisi hah?!" tantangku pada Chanyeol. Dia malah ketawa ngakak, sial, aku jadi bahan lelucon. Awas kau, Chanyeol.

"jika tidak puisi, maka itu apa?" tanya Chanyeol sok ingin tahu.

"Pengen tahu aja atau pengen tahu banget?" sahut Michi yang bangkunya ada di belakang bangku ku.

"Pengen tahu banget!"

Tawa Chanyeol langsung meledak.

"Fuck you guys!" ku acungkan jari tengahku pada mereka.

"Hunnie, kau marah" astaga, Chanyeol tertawa sampai membungkuk memegangi perutnya.

"Sinting kalian semua" kata Kai dan menuju ke mejanya.

Aku hanya melotot pada Chanyeol dan Michi yang malah tidak berhenti tertawa. Aku kembali duduk di bangku ku dengan kesal. Percuma menuruti tiga anak cecunguk itu, bikin makan hati.

Ku rasakan ponsel ku kembali bergetar, buru-buru ku ambil dari saku seragamku, dan ku lihat ada tiga pesan masuk dari Luhan. Aah, aku sampai lupa gara-gara ribut dengan Chanyeol tadi.

 _From: Luhan_

―Hunnie? Kelasnya sudah dimulai, kah? Maaf aku mengganggu.

Buru-buru ku balas pesannya.

 _To: Luhan_

―Tidak. Aku sedikit ada urusan dengan Chanyeol dan Kai tadi. Mian.

 _From: Luhan_

―Oh, lagi sibuk ya?

 _To: Luhan_

―Tidak, tadi si Chanyeol yang ribut. Udah makan?

"Siapa sih?" suara Kai sampai ke telingaku. Aku menoleh ke arahnya dengan tersenyum, mejanya ada di deret kananku, bangku nomor dua dari depan.

"dengan anak itu?" Kai mengangkat sebelah alisnya, aku mengangkat bahu, jawaban ambigu, dan membalas pesan dari Luhan.

"Eh, kau tau pacar pacar dari Si Albino ini?" Chanyeol bertanya antusias.

"Bukan pacar!"

"Crush?"

"Menurutmu"

"Oh~ kasian fansmu Hun. bunuh diri mereka kalau tahu kau punya crush" Michi terkekeh setelah mengatakannya.

"Shut up!" cibirku.

"Siapa sih?" Chanyeol masih penasaran.

"Tanya aja sendiri ke orangnya"

"SEHUNIEEEE!" suara Eunji membahana di kelasku.

Aku yang kaget cuma mengusap-ngusap dada, cewek itu berjalan cepat ke arah ku dengan membawa sesuatu di tangannya.

"Apa panggil-panggil?" tanyaku melihat wajah horrornya.

Eunji meletakkan tablet yang di bawanya ke mejaku, ku lihat tidak ada yang aneh pada web yang di buka, tapi aku melihat sebuah foto...ya Tuhan! Itu waktu aku dan Luhan saat di Mall!

"Ini pacar barumu?!" tanya Eunji melengking. Aku diam membisu. Gawat.

"Mana-mana? Ini?" Chanyeol ikut-ikutan.

Aku harus bilang apa ke mereka? Untung di foto itu Luhan menggunakan hoodie, jadi wajahnya tidak terlalu terlihat.

"Ck, wajahnya tidak terlihat. Sial!"

"Ada satu lagi!"

Mataku melebar kaget. Apa dia bilang? Ada satu lagi?!

"Ini!" Eunji menunjukkan layar tablet ke arahku.

Bola mataku nyaris keluar melihat foto ku yang sedang memeluk Luhan di Taman Kota semalam. Wtf! Siapa yang berani melakukan ini?! Kurang kerjaan! Apa fujoshi ada dimana-mana? Apa yang terjadi kalau mereka mengambil fotoku yang tengah mencium Luhan? Astaga, Ya Tuhaaaaan !

"Jaketnya sama! Ini kamu 'kan?!" Eunji mendesak ku.

"Heh, mentang-mentang dia pake jaket yang sama terus itu berarti aku?" tanyaku ngeles.

"Di liat juga ketauan Hun, itu kamu dengan orang yang sama" kata Chanyeol.

"Gebetan Sehun tuh" Kai ikut bersuara. Aku melotot padanya.

"TUH 'KAAANNN!" Eunji makin histeris.

"Manis tidak? Ayo kenalkan pada kami." kata Chanyeol.

Astaga Chanyeol, padahal kau sudah melihatnyaaaaaa..

"Tidak akan"

"Siapa namanya?"

"Lu..."

"F*CK!" umpatku melotot ke Kai. Dia malah cekikik-an.

"Siapa-siapa? Kai kau begitu padaku." Chanyeol berdecak.

"Siapa cewek ini!?" tanya Eunji. Ku angkat sebelah alisku.

"Kenapa tanya-tanya?"

"Aku suka kamu Hun!"

"Ooohh..." aku, Chanyeol dan Kai ber'oh' ria. Bukannya ngerasa bersalah aku malah ingin tertawa.

"Aku benci kamu!" Eunji mengambil tabletnya di mejaku dan berlari keluar.

"Nah loh, Sehun, kau membuat anak orang nangis" Michi berkomentar.

"Bego aja tuh anak, udah berapa kali Sehun nolak dia?" kata Chanyeol.

"Bego lagi orang yang nolak Eunji" suara Kai menyahut.

Aku dan Chanyeol langsung menatap Kai.

"Apa?" Kai menatap ku dan Chanyeol bergantian.

Drrrtt~

Ku rogoh saku seragamku, aku tersenyum kecil melihat pesan balasan dari Luhan.

 _From: Luhan_

―Aku tidur dulu ya. Belajar yang benar.

 _To:Luhan_

―Tidur yang nyeyak ya. Have nice dream~ :*

Aku tersenyum simpul, dan pas bel masuk berbunyi, ku masukkan ponselku ke saku kembali dan mengambil pelajaran selanjutnya dari tas. Pelajaran bahasa Inggris. Untung aku sudah membuat PR semalam. Ku lihat buku yang sempat ku coret-coret tadi, ku buka lagi pada halaman yang tadi ku coret-coret dan nyaris di baca oleh Kai.

Ada yang kurang, ku sambar bolpoint ku dan menambahkan tulisan.

Tak!

"Eh? Kok bisa patah?" gumamku heran menatap bolpoint ku yang patah jadi dua. Kok bisa? Padahal tadi baik-baik saja, apa tenagaku sekuat itu ya? Aneh.

Drrrtt~

Ponsel ku bergetar lagi, untungnya Kim-saem belum masuk ke kelas jadi aku bisa membalas sms yang masuk tanpa takut ketahuan.

 **From: Suho-Hyung**

Keningku mengerut, tumben Suho-Hyung.

 _―_ _Hari ini jangan ke Rumah Sakit. Tolong beritahu Daina juga._

Keningku mengerut membaca isi pesan Suho-Hyung. Kenapa ? Tumben Suho-Hyung melarang? Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Luhan?

* * *

。。。

* * *

Pria tinggi berambut pendek yang terlihat tampan dengan setelan jas kantornya itu menginjakkan kaki di dalam gedung Rumah Sakit dengan membawa kotak cake di tangan kanannya. Ia tampak sedikit kebingungan saat berada di dalam, dan menoleh ke kanan-kirinya, dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menghampiri meja receptionist yang tepat ada di depannya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Suster jaga di belakang counter receptionist.

"Saya mencari kamar Luhan." ucap pria tampan berkulit putih itu.

"Tunggu sebentar, saya cek dulu"

Pria tampan tersebut mengangguk kecil, setelah sekitar 2-3 menit suster jaga itu mengangkat wajahnya setelah mengecek di komputer.

"Pasien ada di Blok Khusus nomor 15, dari sini ambil lorong sebelah kanan, setelah itu nanti akan ada papan penunjuk blok" ujar sang suster ramah.

"Terima kasih"

Sang suster mengangguk ramah, pria tinggi itu pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju lorong sisi kanannya. Sesekali ia tampak sibuk dengan ponsel di tangan kirinya, tapi sebuah suara membuatnya menghentikan langkah.

"Seung Jae" panggil seseorang. Pria tampan itu pun menoleh ke belakang punggungnya, melihat seorang pria berjas putih yang amat di kenalnya, dengan name tag Oh Junmyeon di bagian kanan dada jasnya.

"Ada perlu apa kesini?" tanya Oh Junmyeon-Suho bingung. Seung Jae mengangkat kotak cake yang di bawanya.

"Daina memintaku untuk mengantar ini pada Luhan."

Suho mendesah kecil dan salah satu tangannya bertolak pinggang.

"Kenapa?" Seung Jae mengerutkan keningnya.

"Keadaan Luhan sedang tidak stabil, untuk sementara tidak ada yang boleh mengunjunginya"

"dia sakit apa sih?" nada keingin tahuan.

"Kanker kulit, stadium akhir" jawab Suho pelan, wajahnya terlihat agak muram. Seung Jae terkesiap.

"Sudah stadium akhir? Kata Daina stadium 3?"

"Sudah jadi stadium akhir hari ini"

"Kok...jadi, sudah jatuh...vonis?" tanya Seung Jae perlahan di tiap kata. Suho mengangguk kecil.

"Mungkin kalau nanti malam keadaannya sudah lebih baik, Luhan bisa dijengguk"

"Cake-nya?"

"aku yang akan berikan nanti"

"Oh, ok . aku juga harus kembali ke kantor. Aku duluan." kata Seung Jae sambil menyerahkan kotak cake yang di bawanya pada Suho.

"Oya, jangan beritau Daina ya"

"Kenapa?"

"Daina dan Sehun itu dekat dengan Luhan, biar mereka tahu sendiri dari Luhan."

"Oh..."

"Hati-hati di jalan"

Seung Jae mengangkat tangan kanannya saat berjalan kembali menyusuri lorong. Suho menghela nafas pelan, dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju Blok Khusus yang hanya tinggal berbelok ke kanan pada ujung lorong.

"Suster!" Suho mempercepat langkahnya saat melihat Suster Hyemi yang berjalan di depannya. Wanita itu pun berhenti.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Suster Hyemi.

"Tolong berikan ini ke Luhan, titipan dari adik ku" kata Suho memberikan kotak cake yang di bawanya, Suster Hyemi sempat menatap sejenak kotak tersebut lalu menerimanya.

"Baik, akan saya berikan"

"Terima kasih, saya permisi dulu"

Suster Hyemi mengangguk sopan, Suho membalikkan badan dan melangkah keluar dari Blok Khusus.

* * *

。。。

* * *

[Luhan's Pov]

Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun di kamarku yang gelap ini. Tidak ada yang ku rasakan, atau lebih tepatnya aku tidak merasakan apapun. Kepalaku kosong, seolah beban hidupku hilang entah kemana, seperti debu yang di hembus angin, terbang tak bersisa.

Tapi aku masih bisa mengingat kalimat Dokter Lee siang tadi. Secepat inikah penyakitku menjadi stadium akhir? Kenapa harus tiga bulan? Kenapa tidak sekarang saja aku mati? Bukankah sama saja? Memang hal ini yang ku tunggu sejak dulu, dan sekarang datang saat aku tidak lagi merasakan sendiri. Dai-nuna dan Sehun muncul secara tiba-tiba di hidupku dan tanpa ku sadari mereka sudah memberi warna pada hidupku yang flat dan monoton.

Tiba-tiba aku tidak ingin mati, aku ingin terus hidup dan berteman dengan Dai-nuna, Suho-Hyung dan Sehun. Aku tidak menuntut perhatian dari mereka, aku hanya senang ada orang yang peduli padaku. Apa aku bisa pergi dengan perasaan seperti ini? Aku tidak ingin pergi dengan beban, apalagi membuat mereka terluka nantinya. Apa yang harus ku lakukan?

Dadaku mendadak sesak memikirkannya, ponselku yang berada di perutku sering bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk, tanpa melihatnya pun aku tahu siapa pengirimnya.

Ku angkat tangan kananku yang membawa recorder. Recordernya dalam keadaan mati, dan sudah ku pastikan telah merekam obrolan ku dan Dokter Lee siang tadi, jadi tidak ada lagi yang harus ku rekam malam ini.

Aku menarik nafas pelan dan menghembuskannya perlahan, aku berharap sesak di dadaku sedikit berkurang, tapi yang ada sesaknya semakin bertambah. Ku rasakan ponselku bergetar lagi, agak malas aku mengambil ponsel yang ku geletakkan begitu saja di atas perutku. Ku lihat ada sepuluh pesan dari Sehun. Ku buka pesan yang masuk terakhir.

From: Sehun

―Masih tidur ya? Nyenyak banget. Oya, aku kesana, 15 menit sampai.

Eh? 15 menit? Ku lihat sms ini masuk 10 menit yang lalu. Kalau begitu...

"Malam!" suara Sehun menyentak ku.

Aku menoleh ke arah pintu dan buru-buru menyimpan recorder ke bawah bantal.

"Gelap banget, lampunya putus apa?" tanya Sehun.

"Sengaja aku matiin" kataku.

Ku dengar Sehun menggerutu pelan dan kemudian lampu kamar rawatku pun menyala. Mataku refleks terpejam saat sinar lampu menyerang mataku.

"Kenapa gelap-gelapan?" tanya Sehun. Ku buka mataku perlahan dan menoleh ke arahnya.

Ia tengah meletakkan sebuah paper bag kecil di atas meja dan mendekati tempat tidurku. Entah kenapa melihat sosoknya membuat dadaku semakin sesak.

"Sudah makan?" tanya Sehun sambil duduk di kursi di dekat ranjangku. Aku menggeleng pelan.

"Kenapa tidak makan? Ini sudah jam delapan, Lu" Sehun bertanya lembut. Ku beranikan diriku menatap matanya. Rasanya aku ingin menangis, tapi tidak mungkin, bisa-bisa dia curiga.

"Luhan?" ku rasakan tangan kanan ku di genggam.

"Kamu harus makan sesuatu. Aku bawa sushi, kita makan bareng ya?"

Aku menggeleng pelan.

"Kenapa? Ada yang sakit? Bagian mana? Aku panggilkan Lee?"

"...Tidak usah, aku baik-baik saja" ucapku pelan. Aku hanya ingin kamu terus berada disini...

"Ada yang ingin kamu katakan?"

Ada, tapi aku terlalu berat mengatakan hal itu. Aku ingin memberitahu mu, tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakannya.

"...tetaplah disini...jangan pulang..." kataku sambil menggenggam balik tangannya.

"Dengan senang hati" Sehun tersenyum dan mengusap keningku pelan dengan tangan kirinya.

Hangat. Apa kehangatan itu bisa melunturkan ketakutan ku? Kalau iya, aku ingin lebih.

"...Sehun..." panggilku.

"Hm?"

"Kamu mau tidur disini? Menemaniku?"

"Tentu, aku akan tidur di sofa nanti"

"Bukan di sofa, tapi disini, di sebelahku" kataku menatapnya lekat. Mata Sehun melebar kaget. Yah, wajar sih kalau dia kaget.

"Kalau kau keberatan, tidak apa-apa"

"Eh...b-bukannya aku tidak mau...tapi 'kan ranjangnya sempit" ucapnya salah tingkah.

"Aku bisa geser" kataku sambil menggeser tubuhku ke pinggir. Sehun menggaruk kepalanya yang aku yakin tidak gatal.

"Te...terus makanannya?"

" 'kan bisa di makan nanti"

"Oh...iya.." ia diam. "Kamu...serius?" Sehun menatapku aneh. Aku mengangguk.

"Rasanya aku tidak mau tidur sendirian malam ini"

Sehun hanya merespon 'oh', dia benar-benar salah tingkah. Tapi karena ku desak, ia pun menurutiku, Sehun melepas sepatunya lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di sampingku.

Ku tarik tangan kirinya dan ku jadikan bantal, ku rapatkan tubuhku ke tubuhnya yang kini miring menghadapku. Mungkin Sehun kaget dengan tingkahku yang sangat tidak biasa ini. Ku tempelkan wajahku ke dadanya, dan ku rasakan tangannya memeluk pinggangku. Aku pun menarik jarum infus yang tertancap di pergelangan tangan kiriku dan membuat posisi senyaman mungkin.

Rasanya hangat, aku mendadak tidak ingin memikirkan apa-apa lagi. Aku sadar, permintaanku ini akan semakin membuatku suka padanya. Apa aku siap untuk pergi setelah hal ini?

Ku pejamkan mataku merasakan usapan lembut di rambutku. Rasanya nyaman dan hangat, aku jadi ingin memejamkan mata dan lama menikmati ini. Sehun menarik pinggangku dan membuat ku semakin merapat padanya, tangan kirinya yang ku jadikan bantal, memeluk kepalaku ke dadanya. Aku tidak menolak, karena aku memang menginginkannya. Ku harap Sehun tidak menyadari sikapku yang seperti ini. Aku tidak mau membuatnya semakin cemas akan keadaanku yang semakin memburuk.

Seandainya keajaiban datang menghampiriku, aku ingin saat aku membuka mata, aku terbebas dari penyakitku. Agar aku bisa mengatakan, kalau aku juga mencintainya.

Aku benar-benar ingin mengatakan kalau aku juga mencintai Sehun. Aku ingin berada disisinya. Selamanya.

 _Tuhan, bisakah kau kabulkan keinginanku kali ini saja?_

 _Aku ingin sembuh. Kumohon, kali ini kabulkan permintaanku. Aku ingin sembuh dan melihat senyum Sehun untuk selamanya._

* * *

.

TBC

.

* * *

Maaf lama updatenya. Bingung mau lanjut ini ff apa ga. TwT maaf.

Makasih buat yang udah nagih ff di PM juga buat ini untuk update. Btw.. aku masih bingung buat nerusin ini apa ga.

Ga tahu kenapa… TTwTT /bow

Padahal tinggal beberapa Chapter lagi bakalan END Cuma… /ratapin list ff yang terbengkalai/

Maaf.. aku janji bakalan nerusin ff yang lain. Cuma mesti bangun mood dulu. X'DD untuk The Lost Symbol kayaknya ga bakalan tak lanjut. ._. /diabaikan/

Aku pengen focus ke unfaithful love sama puppy pet chanbaek dulu. XDD /digorok/

Ne, happy read and review ne ?

* * *

.

.

* * *

17 Oktober 2015

 _DeathSugar_


	15. Chapter 13

_Sebelum masuk ke chapter, mau curhat sebentar :_

 _Hay, bertemu lagi dengan aku. Haha.. berapa lama ff ini terabaikan. Sejujurnya, aku ada sedikit masalah waktu ngerjain ff ini. Menurut kalian ff Remake tuh gimana sih? Tinggal ganti nama chara dan setting dengan sedikit polesan atau full rombak tapi ga ngilangin alur dari cerita aslinya?_

 _Sejujurnya itu yang ngebuat aku susah nyelesain ff ini. Sejujurnya, dari chapter 1 sampe chapter akhir yang aku post ini, FULL PAKE ASLI PUNYA OTSU (dengan sedikit edit bagian cuap-cuap). Jadi waktu ngerjain kayak, ini bukan aku. Tapi ini sudah sejauh ini. aku suka banget sama cerita otsu yang ini. otsu salah satu author favorit aku dari jaman masih nge-stan fandom jepang dulu. *kok jadi curhat* dan ketika ada yang tanya di PM, "kenapa ff ini beda sama ff yang lain?" ya sejujurnya beda karena ini bukan ff aku aslinya. X''DD_

 _Ini sudah jauh sekali kalau mau full remake. Tinggal dikit lagi END. Ya, selamat menikamti ya. ^^ untuk yang subscribe ff lain, sabar ya. Terima kasih~~_

* * *

 **RE-MAKE STORY**

 **ORIGINAL STORY BY OtsuTaka-chan Amadeus Matsumoto**

.

Happy read and review ? Heheheh

.

\- Let Me Be The One -

.

Original Story by **Otsu** and Re-Make by me, _DeathSugar_

 **HunHan**

.

.

.

Happy Reading and review please~

.

.

* * *

[Sehun's Pov]

* * *

Badanku rasanya sakit semua, terutama di lengan kiriku. Aku mengerang kecil sambil merenggangkan otot tubuh tapi gerakanku terbatas oleh sesuatu yang menempel di tubuhku.

Agak enggan aku membuka mata dan mengerjap melihat suasana kamar yang tidak biasa. Pegal di lengan kiriku membuatku harus menunduk dan aku terbelalak ketika melihat Luhan yang terlelap dengan menempel di tubuhku. Ku rasakan nafasnya masih tenang dan cukup teratur, berarti dia masih tidur. Ku hempaskan kepalaku kembali ke bantal dan berusaha mengatur detak jantungku yang rasanya seperti tergelitik.

Ternyata aku masih belum terbiasa degan hal ini.

Ku tarik lengan kiriku perlahan sementara tangan kananku menahan kepala Luhan dan meletakkannya ke bantal. Aku tersenyum melihatnya mendesakkan pipinya ke bantal. Dengan sangat pelan aku bangkit duduk di pinggir ranjang dan melihat ke jam tanganku, sudah jam 6.

Aku turun dari ranjang dan segera menuju kamar mandi, mencuci muka. Ku dengar suara pintu yang di buka dari kamar rawat, mungkin Suster Hyemi. Ku keringkan wajahku dengan handuk yang menggantung di belakang pintu kamar mandi lalu keluar.

"Oh… Sehun. ku kira siapa" suara Suster Hyemi membuatku menoleh setelah menutup pintu kamar mandi.

Aku tidak menyahut karena melihat Luhan yang sudah terbangun dan duduk bersandar di ranjang. Sekilas mata kami beradu tatap, tapi Luhan membuang muka dan membuatku mengerutkan kening.

"Ini kenapa jarum infusnya bisa lepas?" tanya Suster Hyemi, ku lihat ia memegang jarum infus yang menjuntai.

"Aku melepasnya" Luhan menjawab dengan suara pelan. Ia terus menatap ke depan. Raut wajahnya sangat tenang, atau lebih tepatnya datar.

Kenapa dia? Akhir-akhir ini aku sudah tidak melihat ekspresi seperti itu.

"...Hun...Sehun!" suara Suster Hyemi menyadarkanku.

"Y-ya? Apa?" sahutku kaget.

"Aku tanya, kenapa kau biarkan Luhan melepas jarum infusnya?" tanya Suster Hyemi menatapku.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Luhan melepas jarum infusnya"

"Bukannya kau tidur disini semalam?"

Aku mengangguk kecil.

"Dan kau tidak tahu?"

"Y...ya" kataku agak gugup. Jangan sampai Suster Hyemi tahu kalau semalam aku tidur berpelukan dengan Luhan.

Aku beranjak, berdiri di sisi tempat tidur yang lain, memperhatikan Suster Hyemi yang memasang kembali jarum infus ke pergelangan tangan kiri Luhan. Ia sama sekali tidak menatapku, apalagi bereaksi.

Ku masukkan tangan kananku ke dalam selimut yang menutupi bagian pinggul sampai ke kakinya, ku temukan tangan Luhan dan ku genggam. Tapi Luhan menarik tangannya dari tanganku, ku naikkan satu alisku menatapnya.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku agak bingung. Biasanya Luhan tidak akan menolak kalau tangannya ku genggam.

"..."

Bibirnya menutup dan tidak ada tanda-tanda jika ia akan menjawab kebingunganku. Luhan aneh.

"Sebentar lagi Dokter Lee dan Suster yang membawa sarapan akan datang, aku tinggal dulu ya" Suster Hyemi berujar seraya membenarkan letak selimut di pinggul Luhan.

Suster Hyemi pun keluar dan suasana kamar rawat ini langsung hening, aku hanya mendengar suara detak jarum jam. Saat aku membuka mulut ingin menanyakan sesuatu, Dokter Lee datang bersama Suster lain yang membawa sarapan untuk Luhan.

Aku harus merelakan diri untuk mundur dan mempersilahkan Dokter Lee untuk melaksanakan tugasnya. Tidak berlangsung lama, ku lihat Dokter Lee hanya melakukan rutinitas dasar, lalu menyuntikkan cairan bening ke pergelangan tangan kanan Luhan. Setelah itu beliau undur diri, dan Suster yang bernama Soojung pada _name tag_ yang ku lihat, mengganti kantong infus lalu keluar.

Aku berdehem kecil seraya kembali berdiri di samping tempat tidur.

"Ada yang sakit?" tanyaku. Luhan cuma menggelengkan kepala sebagai jawaban.

"Ku suapi buburnya ya?"

Luhan menggeleng lagi.

"Ada yang kau inginkan?"

Ku lihat Luhan menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya pelan.

"Pergi saja. Kau akan telat sekolah nanti." ucapnya tanpa menatapku.

"Kau mengusirku?" tanyaku bingung. Kenapa Luhan mendadak jadi ketus begini?

"Sudah jam enam lebih, pergilah. Kau akan terlambat."

"Tapi―"

"Aku akan makan sendiri dan sekarang pergilah" kata Luhan memangkas kalimatku.

"Ok, aku akan datang lagi nanti" ucapku seraya menepuk pelan kepalanya.

Ku langkahkan kaki ku ke arah pintu dengan banyak pertanyaan berkelebat di kepalaku.

Luhan benar-benar aneh. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba jadi seperti itu? Apa yang sedang di pikirkannya?

* * *

。。。

* * *

 _KRIIIIIIIIIINNGG!_

Kelas ku mendadak ramai dengan sorak sorai _girang_ anak-anak yang sudah tidak sabar untuk keluar dari kelas saat bel istirahat berbunyi.

Tidak sampai semenit kelas ini sudah kosong semprempatnya, ku lihat hanya ada aku, si kembar Youngmin dan Kwangmin, Kai, dan Chanyeol. Ku putar tubuhku mengambil tas dan mengeluarkan buku coret-coretan, aku mau merampungkan project yang ku buat.

"Tidak ke kantin, Hunna?" suara Michi sampai ke telingaku. Aku menoleh.

"Tidak" jawabku pendek dan dibalas cibiran dari Michi yang diikuti oleh si kembar, Kai dan juga Chanyeol. Aku memperhatikan mereka semua keluar kelas, dan kelas ini pun mendadak senyap, berbeda jauh dengan koridor sekolah yang ramai.

Aku pun bangkit berdiri dan berjalan keluar kelas sambil mengutak-atik ponselku. Tidak ada balasan dari Luhan, padahal aku mengirim pesan sebelum masuk kelas tadi pagi, atau mungkin dia sedang menjalani teraphy? Bisa jadi.

Ku masukkan kembali ponselku ke saku seragam dan mempercepat langkahku. Aku menuju kelas Namjoon karena aku mau meminta bantuannya untuk melengkapi tulisanku. Dan ku lihat anak itu baru keluar dari kelasnya sendirian.

"Hei, Nam!" panggilku keras, Namjoon menoleh. Ku percepat langkahku karena Namjoon menungguku.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku mau minta bantuan"

"Bantuan apa?"

"Kau kan hebat ketika menulis lirik lagu. Mau membantuku?"

"Ha? Lagu untuk siapa?" Namjoon menatapku kaget.

"Siapa aja boleh, bagaimana?"

"Bisa, sih. Tapi traktir aku setelah ini."

"Ah. OK! Dimana?"

"Kantin saja. Sekalian aku juga lapar" Jawab Namjoon.

Aku dan Namjoon menuju kantin. Dan untungnya _agak_ kosong di depan stand Ramen, Namjoon memesan seporsi untuknya karena aku sedang tidak minat makan saat ini. Ia duduk di depanku menghadap ramennya.

"Kau sudah buat liriknya?" tanya Namjoon.

"Sudah, tapi kurasa lebih seperti bukan lirik. Hehe. " ku buka buku yang ku bawa dan ku tunjukkan padanya.

Aku menunggu tanggapan Namjoon yang makan sambil membaca tulisan yang ku buat kemarin.

"Tidak biasanya kau membuat lagu, Hun. Untuk siapa memang?" Namjoon meletakkan buku ku.

"Seseorang" sahutku sekenanya.

"Pacar baru?"

"Bukan"

" _Crush_?"

"Jangan banyak tanya. Bagaimana?!" kataku jengah di interogasi Namjoon ini.

"Sabar. Aku kan butuh waktu untuk mencernanya. Memang ini untuk kapan?"

"Secepatnya, kalau kau sudah membuat melody-nya, hubungi aku."

"Melody gitar tidak masalah 'kan?"

"Tidak masalah."

"Jadi bener itu _lyric_ lagu ya?" suara Kai membuatku menoleh ke samping kananku. Sejak kapan dia ada disini?

Kai duduk disampingku dengan satu roti selai kacang ditangannya.

"Buat dia?" tanyanya tanpa menoleh padaku. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan, meski Kai tidak melihat anggukanku.

"Sebaiknya saranku, tidak perlu dibuatkan sebuah lagu. Kau tahu dia tidak akan bertahan lama di Dunia ini 'kan?" Kai menoleh padaku. Aku terdiam.

Aku tahu itu, tapi aku tidak mau memikirkannya.

"Kau tahu siapa _crush_ Sehun, Kai?" tanya Namjoon ingin tahu.

"Tidak juga."

"Selama aku masih ada disampingnya, dia tidak akan kemana pun." kataku dingin.

Aku melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan kantin. Kabut gelap yang sempat membutakan pikiranku dulu, sekarang kembali membuatku takut. Luhan tidak akan pergi. Selama aku masih ada disampingnya, dia tidak akan kemana-mana.

* * *

 **~Normal Pov~**

* * *

Jarum jam baru menunjukkan pukul 7 malam, tapi kamar rawat bernomor 15 ini sangat hening, hanya suara detak jarum jam dan suara desahan nafas berat yang mengisi kamar rawat tersebut.

Suara desahan nafas berat yang di selingi suara batuk-batuk dan suara pekikkan tertahan membuat suasana berbeda di kamar rawat tersebut menjadi berbeda.

Sang empunya entah sudah berapa jam duduk di atas tempat tidur dengan membungkukkan tubuhnya saat ia kembali terbatuk dan menahan sesuatu yang akan keluar dari mulutnya dengan selimut biru muda yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Tangan kanannya yang meremas selimut, tidak sadar jika _recorder_ yang sejak tadi di genggamnya masih dalam keadaan menyala. Batuk-batuknya semakin hebat, tubuhnya berguncang saat cairan pekat itu kembali mendesak untuk segera di keluarkan. Tidak ada reaksi khusus saat ia melihat cairan berbau anyir itu, wajahnya yang pucat pasi sangat datar, sorot matanya kosong, sama sekali tidak bercahaya.

Perhatiannya beralih pada benda metalik yang saat ini bergetar di atas meja, menatap benda kecil itu tanpa minat, sama sekali tidak ingin mengetahui siapa yang mengirim pesan ke ponselnya. Ia menghela nafas pelan, kembali menatap selimut yang terdapat bercak-bercak merah yang belum mengering. Ia pun memutuskan untuk turun membawa serta selimutnya ke kamar mandi, dan meletakkannya di keranjang berisi pakaian kotornya.

Langkahnya gontai menuju lemari pakaian kecil yang bersanding di dekat meja tv, ia mengambil 2 potong pakaian. Sepotong celana jeans berwarna biru dan kaos hitam berlengan panjang, ia mengganti pakaiannya begitu saja dan membiarkan begitu saja piyama pasien yang tadi di pakainya tadi di lantai. Setelah selesai mengganti baju, ia meletakkan _recorder_ yang di genggamnya ke atas meja di dekat ponsel yang saat ini kembali bergetar dan berdering menandakan jika ada panggilan masuk, tapi ia tetap tidak memperdulikannya.

Dengan gerakan kasar ia mengusap rambutnya ke belakang seraya berjalan ke arah pintu. Suasana lorong dan sepi menyapa matanya saat ia melongok ke luar pintu. Ia pun keluar dan menutup pintu kembali, mulai melangkahkan kaki telanjangnya menyusuri lantai lorong Rumah Sakit yang sepi.

Pemuda yang tengah beranjak dewasa yang bertubuh kecil dan kurus itu melangkah tanpa beban, tidak peduli dengan udara dingin yang berhembus dan mungkin saja dapat membuat tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan. Ia mengambil jalur memutar melewati Ruang Mayat yang berada jauh di belakang dan keluar dari pintu samping Rumah Sakit, jalur aman untuk tidak di ketahui oleh staf Rumah Sakit yang tentu tidak akan membiarkannya keluar begitu saja.

Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat air hujan yang turun mengguyur permukaan Bumi. Ada sorot kecewa di tatapan matanya saat mendongak melihat ke langit. Namun guyuran air hujan yang tidak seberapa lebat itu tetap tidak mengurungkan niatnya untuk keluar dari Rumah Sakit, ia berlari kecil melewati belakang pos jaga dan melambatkan langkah kakinya begitu menginjakkan kaki di luar area Rumah Sakit.

Sementara itu di Blok Khusus tempat di mana kamar rawat pemuda kecil itu berada, sepasang kakak-adik masuk ke dalam kamar rawat bernomor 15 itu dengan berceloteh kecil.

Tapi mendadak hening di antara mereka saat mereka menyadari jika penghuni kamar tersebut tidak berada di sana.

"Kemana dia?" tanya pemuda tinggi bingung mendapati sang penghuni kamar tidak berada di tempatnya.

Ia berinisiatif untuk melihat ke kamar mandi namun di sana juga tidak ada. Tapi saat ia hendak kembali menutup pintu kamar mandi, matanya melihat bercak merah pada seonggok kain di keranjang baju kotor. Ia pun menghampiri keranjang tersebut dan mengambil onggokkan kain berwarna biru, matanya melebar kaget saat menyadari jika bercak merah itu adalah darah, dan terdapat banyak bercak di sana.

"Sehun!" panggil Daina―perempuan cantik yang tidak lain adalah kakak dari pemuda bernama Sehun itu.

"Aku sudah bertanya ke Suster tapi―apa itu?" ia urung melanjutkan kalimatnya saat melihat bercak merah pada kain yang di bawa Sehun.

"...ini darah..." Sehun berkata pelan karena shock, tapi Daina masih bisa mendengarnya.

"I-ini tidak baik, berarti Luhan kabur dari Rumah Sakit!" ujar Daina panik.

"Dia tidak sedang baik-baik saja... Nunna hubungi Seungjae-hyung! Siapa tahu dia berpapasan dengan Luhan!"

Daina mengangguk cepat dan mulai menghubungi kekasihnya. Sehun sendiri di liputi kecemasan yang luar bisa saat menemukan piyama Luhan yang tergeletak di dekat tiang infus dan terdapat bercak darah.

"Apa sih yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan?" gumamnya menatap piyama yang di pegangnya.

* * *

 **。。。**

 **[Luhan's Pov]**

* * *

Aku tidak tahu harus berjalan kemana. Meskipun begitu aku tidak berniat untuk berhenti berjalan, walaupun tubuhku sudah bereaksi karena air hujan, aku tetap tidak ada niat untuk kembali ke Rumah Sakit. Kalau aku kembali ke sana, aku takut apa yang telah ku yakini hilang dan di gantikan ketakutan yang lain yang tidak pernah ku inginkan.

Aku tidak peduli meski kakiku sakit dan mulai terasa perih karena menginjak kerikil-kerikil tajam di jalan, meski tubuhku menggigil hebat, dan meski badanku sudah mulai panas bercampur gatal. Aku terus berjalan menyusuri jalan raya, dan hujan membuatku lebih leluasa untuk berjalan, tanpa arah. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ku inginkan, tidak tahu apa yang ku cari. Aku hanya ingin sendiri, aku merasa aku harus menjauh dari orang-orang di sekelilingku, aku tidak mau keyakinanku berubah dan membuatku semakin tidak ingin pergi.

Udara benar-benar dingin dan aku sudah basah kuyup, aku tidak merasakan apapun.

Ah, perutku mual lagi, kenapa harus sekarang? Mualnya naik dengan cepat ke tenggorokan ku, buru-buru ku tutupi mulutku dengan ke dua tanganku, susah payah ku tahan tetap saja rasa mualnya terus mendesak ku.

Tanpa bisa ku cegah, ku muntahkan isi perutku ke jalan. Lagi-lagi yang keluar darah, cairan merah itu cepat di gerus air hujan dan tak lagi tersisa.

"LUHAN!" ada yang memanggil ku.

Aku menoleh ke sebrang jalan. Ku lihat sebuah mobil Pajero hitam terparkir dalam kondisi menyala lalu pengemudinya keluar dari mobil. Itu Seungjae-hyung! Aku harus pergi dari sini.

"TUNGGU!"

Ku percepat langkah kakiku setengah berlari, aku tidak tahu Seungjae-hyung mengejarku atau tidak, yang ku tahu aku harus menghindar darinya. Tanpa melihat ke kiri kanan, aku menyebrang jalan raya. Suara klakson yang berasal dari sisi kiri ku memekakan telingaku, aku pun menoleh dan refleks menutup mataku karena sinar cahaya lampu yang menyilaukan.

"LUHAN!" suara itu... ini suara Sehun.

Ku buka mataku dan menoleh ke sebrang jalan. Ku lihat Sehun menatapku dengan ketakutan, tiba-tiba ia berlari ke arahku saat lagi-lagi ku dengar suara klakson mobil.

Tubuhku seperti melayang ketika Sehun menabrakku dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku, dan dengan kuatnya menarik tubuhku sampai kami jatuh terjerembab di jalan.

Aku tidak bisa bergerak. Ku rasakan tangan Sehun memeluk tubuhku erat, dan aku kembali mual. _Ugh,_ aku tidak mau kalau harus muntah di depannya. Sehun bangkit duduk menyangga tubuhku di pelukannya, aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas karena air hujan.

"LUHAN KAU LIHAT AKU?!" Sehun menepuk pipiku.

"LUHAN!"

Aku dengar tapi aku tidak bisa menggerakkan mulutku, terlalu mual.

Aku tidak bisa mencegah rasa mual yang melonjak naik dengan cepat dan ku muntahkan di dada Sehun. Nafasku mulai tersendat, aku butuh oksigen.

"KITA HARUS KE RUMAH SAKIT!" ada yang berteriak di dekatku, tapi bukan Sehun.

Ku rasakan tubuhku di angkat, kepalaku terkulai lemah menempel di dada Sehun, aku bisa mendengar suara detak jantungnya yang cepat dan suara nafasnya yang menderu. Jika semalam aku menikmati detak jantung Sehun yang mengalun mengisi indraku, kali ini detak jantung Sehun membuatku merasa takut. Aku takut tidak bisa merasakan detak jantung itu lagi esok.

Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi, ku biarkan mataku menutup dan ku rasakan pelukan Sehun semakin erat di tubuhku..

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Semua gelap.. namun sebelum itu, aku masih mendengar Sehun berbisik ditelingaku. Memintaku untuk tetap sadar dan bertahan. Kenapa Sehun begitu baik padaku? Padahal dia akan jauh lebih terluka jika dia terus bersamaku.

Tuhan, bisakah beri aku sedikit waktu? Aku ingin tetap bersama Sehun..

.

.

8 Maret 2016

 ** _© DeathSugar_**


	16. Chapter 14

_**All Credits this story belong to,**_ **Otsu (Skylar Otsu)**

* * *

Hening yang mencekam.

Lima menit yang lalu lobi UGD Rumah Sakit di hebohkan dengan kedatangan salah satu pasiennya yang kabur sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Dalam kondisi tak sadarkan diri dengan bercak darah di sekitar mulut dan tangannya, sudah cukup menjelaskan kondisinya yang jauh dari kata baik. Sang pasien di larikan ke Ruang UGD dan langsung di tangani oleh petugas medis ahli. Sementara sisanya hanya bisa menunggu di depan ruang UGD dengan perasaan campur aduk. Tidak adanya pemberitahuan beberapa menit ini, semakin membuat mereka takut akan waktu yang terus berjalan dan membawa mereka ke dalam sebuah situasi yang tidak pernah mereka inginkan.

Tidak ada suara. Isakan tangis pelan yang berasal dari wanita cantik berambut panjang disana, seolah menjadi iringan musik terselubung yang mengiring mereka ke dalam ketakutan. Sedangkan pria tinggi yang berdiri memeluk sang wanita hanya bisa mengelus rambut hitam kekasihnya, mengabaikan dirinya sendiri yang dalam keadaan basah kuyup.

Namum semua ini tidak berdampak sebatas itu pada pemuda tinggi berambut cokelat gelap yang duduk pada kursi tunggu yang telah di sediakan di depan ruang UGD. Kondisinya juga basah kuyup, sorot matanya kosong menatap dinding di depannya, kemeja biru tua yang di kenakannya terdapat banyak bercak darah yang bukan berasal dari dirinya.

Seperti orang _ling-lung_. Ia duduk diam dengan pikiran yang mendadak kosong setelah orang yang di sayanginya masuk ke UGD. Rasa takut, cemas, bingung, dan sesak membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Mendadak pikirannya kosong dan hampa, terlalu _absurd_ perasaan itu sampai ia tidak tahu harus bereaksi dan merasakan apa.

Hanya satu yang pasti. Rasa takut akan kehilangan.

"Hun.." panggil Daina lirih di sela-sela isakannya sembari melepaskan diri dari pelukan Seungjae.

Wanita berparas cantik itu mendekati sang adik yang tak bereaksi sedikitpun. Ia duduk di sebelah Sehun dan memeluk pundaknya erat, menumpahkan tangisnya ke pundak sang adik dengan tangannya yang mengusap rambut Sehun pelan.

"...Luhan akan...baik-baik saja..." ucapnya lirih, menatap wajah tanpa ekspresi sang adik yang sangat menyedihkan. "...Sehunna jangan seperti ini..." nada memohon. Daina tidak tahu kenapa ia miris melihat adiknya yang minim akan reaksi seperti ini.

Sebegitu dalamnya kah rasa di hati adiknya pada penghuni UGD yang saat ini sedang berjuang hidup?

Ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa agar sedikitnya dapat menghibur adiknya tersebut, tidak ada yang harus ia lakukan, tanpa bertanya pun ia tahu jika tidak mudah bagi Sehun mendapat kenyataan ini. Seungjae mendekat, berdiri di dekat Daina, mengusap pundak kekasihnya itu bermaksud menenangkan. Daina menoleh, menatapnya dengan lelehan air mata di pipinya.

Tanpa ada suara, tidak perlu penjelasan, tidak perlu penegasan. Mereka sudah cukup mengerti akan situasi ini. Hanya butuh waktu dan jeda, agar semua ini dapat di netralisir oleh hati dan otak yang selalu saja bertentangan dengan apa yang di inginkan.

Dan Sehun sudah terlalu paham akan situasi ini. Sudah sangat sering dirinya di peringatkan, namun ia memilih untuk tidak menghadapinya dan terus berdalih pada kenyataan yang kapan saja dapat menghancurkan angan-angan semunya.

Di saat ia mulai menikmati dan bermimpi indah, semua itu terancam hancur di depan matanya. Kenapa sekarang? Bukankah masih ada sisa waktu untuknya? Ia belum siap dan tidak akan pernah siap.

Tidak ada yang dapat mengerti, hanya ia dan Tuhan yang tahu. Dirinya terlalu kaget dan _shock_ atas semua ini. Ibaratnya seperti berdiri di depan sebuah kaca, lalu kaca tersebut retak dan terancam pecah berkeping-keping. Dan ia tidak mau jika harus melihat kaca itu pecah, tapi apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Pintu Kamar UGD dibuka, Daina dan Seungjae menyerbu Dokter Lee yang baru saja menutup pintu itu kembali.

"B-bagaimana keadaannya Dok?" sengal Daina tidak sabar. Dokter Lee menatap sepasang kekasih itu bergantian, lalu menghela nafas.

"...Luhan masih bertahan untuk saat ini, tapi nyawanya sedang terancam..." ujar Dokter Lee. Seolah melumpuhkan kaki yang langsung membuat Daina melemas. "Permisi, saya buru-buru"

Seungjae menjawab dengan menundukkan kepala kecil dan membiarkan Dokter Lee pergi.

Lagi-lagi pintu UGD di buka, muncul dua orang Suster yang mendorong ranjang beroda dimana terdapat Luhan yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri dengan selimut yang menutup hingga bahu.

Sangat rapuh. Ada yang berkelebat di kepalanya saat Sehun menatap sosok yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri itu.

* * *

Hanya hening yang di warnai oleh bunyi kardiograf yang menimbulkan suara monoton yang seolah dapat berubah menjadi bom waktu jika bunyi itu tiba-tiba lenyap.

Bunyi yang di imbangi dengan tampilan garis hijau yang menyambung pada layar. Garisnya rendah, menunjukkan kalau pemuda yang terbaring di tempat tidur dengan segala peralatan medis yang ada padanya sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Detak jantung yang lemah, dan kesadaran yang tipis, kapan saja Malaikat Maut dapat mencabut jiwa di dalam raga itu.

Rasa takut yang sangat besar terpancar dari pemuda berambut cokelat itu, yang sudah sejak tadi duduk di samping ranjang menemani sosok pemuda lain yang tergolek kritis di tempat tidurnya. Ke dua tangannya menggenggam erat tangan yang lebih kecil dan kurus, menempelkannya ke bibirnya dengan mata terpejam. Tanpa suara, berdoa dan memohon pada sang pemilik hidup akan sebuah keajaiban yang saat ini benar-benar ia harapkan dan mengulur semua ketakutannya hingga ia siap nanti. Walapun ia tidak yakin akan benar-benar siap atau hanya alasan untuk kembali berdalih.

Keheningan kamar menyambut jemari kurus yang di genggam tersebut, bergerak lemas namun cukup membuat Sehun membuka matanya cepat. Menatap jemari tangan yang di genggamnya dengan perasaan tak menentu, jantungnya berdetak cepat antar rasa tak sabar dan senang tak menentu saat ia melihat kelopak mata Luhan bergerak kecil, menandakan bahwa sang pemilik raga akan terbangun dari masa kritisnya.

Jarum jam dinding seolah melakukan _countdown_ ketika perlahan kelopak mata itu terbuka seperti tirai, pupil matanya merefleksi cahaya lampu kamar yang menyilaukan baginya dan mata itu pun mengerjap beberapa kali.

"Luhan...syukurlah..." desis Sehun mendekap tangan kanan Luhan ke dadanya.

Mendengar suara yang familiar di telinganya, Luhan menggerakkan kepalanya lemah ke sisi kanannya. Ada sinar aneh di pupil berwarna hitam pekat itu.

"A...aku panggilkan Dokter―" Sehun tak meneruskan kalimatnya saat ia mendengar desisan dari mulut Luhan.

"Apa? Kau bicara apa?" Sehun membungkukkan tubuhnya, berusaha membaca gerak bibir Luhan dan mendengar suaranya. Tangan kurus di genggamannya itu menggenggam balik tangannya walau lemah, sorot matanya seolah tengah mengatakan sesuatu. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan" ucap Sehun, tangan kirinya membelai rambut Luhan lembut.

Luhan memejamkan matanya sejenak dan menarik nafas perlahan lalu kembali membuka matanya. Sehun mengerutkan keningnya ketika Luhan mengangkat tangan kirinya yang terhubung dengan jarum infus dan memegang alat bantu pernafasannya, melepasnya perlahan dengan mengangkat kepalanya lemah.

"Apa yang kau―" Bibir Sehun mengatup kembali saat jemari tangan kiri Luhan menempel di bibirnya.

"...re...der..." kata Luhan lirih, selirih hembusan angin.

"Apa?"

Luhan menghirup nafas panjang, dadanya naik turun dengan berat, seolah tak cukup banyak oksigen masuk ke paru-parunya.

"Biar aku pasangkan kembali" Sehun meraih alat bantu oksigen yang tergeletak di atas perut Luhan, namun pemuda itu lebih cepat dan menahannya tetap di atas perutnya. Ia menggeleng.

"Jangan menyiksa dirimu sendiri, biar aku yang pakaikan" kata Sehun mulai takut melihat nafas Luhan yang tersendat-sendat.

"Re..." Luhan menarik nafas. "...cor...der..." sengalnya kemudian. Sehun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Recorder?" ulangnya bingung, Luhan mengangguk pelan.

Ia mengangkat tangan kirinya menunjuk pada meja berlaci di samping ranjang. Sehun pun mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Luhan. Tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya, ia membuka laci teratas meja tersebut dan menemukan sebuah benda berwarna abu-abu dan berukuran kecil.

"Ini?" Sehun menunjukkan benda itu pada Luhan, pemuda itu mengangguk di sela-sela nafasnya yang berat. "Ok, sekarang biar ku pakaikan" kata Sehun, melepas genggamannya dan meraih alat bantu pernapasan di atas perut Luhan, tapi lagi-lagi pemuda itu menahannya.

Meletakkan tangan kanannya di atas tangan Sehun di perutnya.

"...ku...su..." nafasnya tersendat.

"Jangan bicara lagi" pangkas Sehun, tapi Luhan tidak mau mengangkat tangannya yang menahan tangan Sehun.

"A...aku...su..ka...pada...mu..." kata Luhan susah payah. Sehun terdiam, menatap mata Luhan, berusaha mencari kejujuran di dalam pupil hitam pekat itu. "...ku...me...ncinta...i...mu..." lanjutnya mengernyit menahan sakit.

"Luhan..." Sehun berusaha melepas tangan Luhan dari atas tangannya.

Pemuda itu menghentak naik dengan mulut terbuka dan mata melebar, berusaha mencari udara. Tubuhnya mengelijang hebat dan ke dua tangannya mencengkram erat seprai tempat tidur. Sehun cepat-cepat menekan tombol darurat di dekat tempat tidur tepat di samping meja.

Ia panik menarik alat bantu pernafasan yang ada di atas perut Luhan dan menangkupkannya pada hidung pemuda itu.

"Bertahanlah!" ucapnya serak, dadanya kembali sesak menyaksikan tubuh ringkih itu mengelinjang hebat. "Kumohon bertahanlah Luhan! Lu!"

...

Pintu kamar rawat di buka cepat, Dokter Lee menghambur dan dua orang suster menarik Sehun menjauh. Pemuda itu berteriak memanggil nama sang terkasih, tapi ia di paksa untuk keluar, tenaga dua orang suster itu tak mampu melawan tenaga Sehun. Hingga akhirnya lengkingan kardiograf yang meninggi dengan nada datar menggema ke ruang rawat tersebut. Menghentakkan jantungnya dan membelalakkan matanya, seolah tersengat aliran listrik tinggi yang melumpuhkan jantung dan tubuhnya.

"LUHAAAN!"

Itu sebuah teriakan kehilangan.

* * *

 _"...tes...apa benda ini berfungsi?"_

Hening menyeruak. Menahan rasa yang bercampur menjadi satu, saat suara tersebut seolah menguasai pikiran mereka.

 _"...ini hari selasa...tanggal tiga november jam sembilan malam..."_

Suara itu kembali muncul dari sebuah recorder. _"Sudah tiga hari aku menjalani teraphy tapi aku tidak merasakan perubahan...aku jadi sering muntah dan lemas, apa jangan-jangan aku akan mati ya?"_

 _"...di depanku ada Sehun yang tidur di sofa. Dia itu bodoh atau apa? Kalau capek latihan kenapa dia datang kemari? Tapi aku kasihan juga melihatnya tidur di sofa..."_

 _"Oya,_ _Dai-nunna_ _yang memberiku recorder ini, aku benar-benar berterima kasih padanya,_ _Suho-Hyung_ _juga, lalu Sehun, mereka sangat baik padaku..."_

 _"...Sehun bilang dia suka padaku, tapi aku tidak bisa menyambut perasaannya, apa aku jahat? Mungkin, tapi aku punya alasan kuat...Ya, aku juga suka padanya..."_

 _"...tanggal empat november...aku baru beberapa hari menjalani kemo tapi kata Dokter_ _Lee_ _kondisiku semakin memburuk. Semua obat yang ku telan ku muntahkan kembali, apa semua ini tanda-tanda?"_

 _"Oh, tadi Sehun mengajakku jalan-jalan ke Mall. Aku di traktir ice cream, baru kali ini aku ke tempat ramai setelah berbulan-bulan dan makan ice cream rasa teh hijau, aku juga di traktir sushi, rasanya enak. Lain kali aku ingin balas mentraktirnya..."_

 _"Tanggal lima, hari ini Sehun bertanding basket, semoga dia menang..."_

 _"...tiga hari ini aku makan bubur, dari pagi, siang, malam..."_

 _"...katanya udah di kasih garam, tetap saja rasanya hambar"_

 _"Aku ingin makan ice cream teh hijau yang semalam di traktir Sehun...aku ingin makan sushi lagi yang isi salmon...apa aku bisa jalan-jalan lagi ya? Aku benar-benar tidak nafsu makan, tapi kalau ada yang mentraktirku sushi, aku mau_ _―_ _ugh..."_

 _"Tanggal enam, aku kaget setengah mati waktu_ _Dai-nunna_ _menunjukkan fotoku di sebuah majalah dan blog miliknya, jujur...aku merasa aneh dengan semua itu, bagaimana bisa aku yang seperti ini jadi...yah, aku spechless"_

 _"Aku muntah lagi, sekarang sudah tanggal tujuh dan aku tidak bisa menghitung sudah berapa kali aku muntah. Aku lemas, sampai-sampai aku harus berbohong pada Sehun kalau aku mau tidur"_

 _"_ _Lu_ _, kita harus bicara"_

Suara berat yang lain. Karakter yang berbeda.

 _"Ada apa Dok? Kondisiku memburuk?"_

Sebuah percakapan.

 _"Kamu harus tahu, penyakitmu sudah memasuki stadium akhir..."_

Hening. Dua pasang mata di ruangan yang bisa di sebut kamar itu bertatapan.

 _"...secepat itu? Apa karena itu kemo yang ku jalani tidak berhasil?"_

 _"Kamu tahu kemo dan teraphy lainnya tidak banyak membantu, dan tubuhmu juga mulai menolak. Mulai hari ini semua obatnya akan di beri lewat suntikan"_

 _"Berapa lama lagi waktu ku Dok?"_

Ada rasa sesak yang menyeruak ke tengah-tengah mereka.

 _"...dua, sampai tiga bulan..."_

Recordernya masih menyala.

 _"Aku sudah melakukan kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupku, aku tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba aku ingin di peluk Sehun. Aku tahu aku salah, tapi aku juga tidak bisa membohongi diriku kalau aku juga mencintainya. Aku bingung dengan apa yang harus aku lakukan...aku_ _―_ _ugh...uhuk!"_

Suara batuk dan muntahan membuat suasana kamar rawat tersebut semakin berat.

 _"...uh...kenapa harus menunggu tiga bulan? Hari ini juga sama saja 'kan? Aku tidak mau kalau harus hidup dengan keadaan seperti ini..._ _Apa harus menunggu kalau aku lumpuh total dan tidak bisa bicara?"_ helaan nafas. _"Baiklah...aku katakan sekarang saja, bisa saja aku mati besok atau kapan, tidak ada yang tahu..."_ suara tarikan nafas. _"...siapapun yang mendengarkan isi recorder ini nanti, aku hanya ingin bilang kalau aku menyayangi mereka..._ _Dai-nunna_ _yang cantik dan agak pemaksa"_ suara itu tertawa pelan. _"Aku memang tidak mengenal_ _Dai-nunna_ _dan Seungjae_ _-Hyung_ _secara dekat, tapi aku ingin kalian langgeng sampai ke pelaminan, kalian sangat cocok, aku senang melihat kalian._ _"_

 _"Suho-hyung_ _juga, ku do'akan kakak lulus dengan nilai memuaskan, jadi Dokter yang hebat dan cepat mendapat pendamping hidup. Aku minta maaf kalau selama ini aku terlalu cuek dan dingin kalau di ajak bicara, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, sungguh...oh ya, sampaikan terima kasihku pada_ _Lay-Hyung_ _, fotonya bagus, aku suka, tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa aku tidak bisa mengatakannya..."_

Hening.

 _"Sehun..."_

Pemuda yang di sebut namanya itu masih dengan tatapan menerawang menatap lantai. Sementara sang kakak beralih menatapnya dengan sedih. Ada duka yang sangat dalam di sinar mata ke duanya.

 _"...aku benar-benar minta maaf...aku sudah banyak melukaimu, aku menolakmu tapi aku juga tidak menolak saat kamu memberikan perhatian lebih padaku... Aku tahu aku salah, aku tidak tegas, tapi percayalah aku hanya menginginkan hal yang terbaik untukmu. Ada orang lain yang berada di ujung benang merahmu, suatu saat nanti kamu pasti bertemu dengannya. Kalau suatu hari nanti kalian akan menikah, aku turut mendo'akan kebahagiaanmu..."_

Sepasang mata yang memiliki tatapan tajam itu berkaca-kaca.

 _"Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi bertemu dengan Orang Tua ku, juga_ _Yifan-gege_ _. Kalau bertemu mereka nanti, aku akan menceritakan tentang kalian pada mereka..._

 _Hahaha, apa yang sebenarnya sedang ku katakan ini, hahaha_ _―_ _"_

Suara batuk-batuk lagi. Dan recorder itu pun mati dengan sendirinya setelah suara batuk dan muntahan yang terekam.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar rawat tersebut di buka dan sosok pria yang mengenakkan pakaian serba hitam―seperti ke tiga orang di kamar itu―berkacamata. Untuk sesaat ia diam merasakan suasana aneh yang menjalar di dalam kamar rawat tersebut.

"Persiapannya sudah selesai, kita harus kesana sebelum petinya di tutup" ujar Suho membelah suasana hening dan berat di kamar itu.

Daina menarik nafas dan mengusap-ngusap wajahnya pelan. Seungjae yang duduk di pinggiran lengan sofa, mengusap punggung kekasihnya pelan. "Ayo, kita tidak punya banyak waktu" ujar Daina mengamit tangan kiri Sehun yang bebas, karena tangan kanannya menggenggam recorder. Pemuda tampan itu tidak bergeming, sorot matanya hampa, seolah ada sebagian dari dirinya pergi. Daina menggigit bibir bawahnya, dadanya sakit melihat adiknya menjadi seperti ini. Sehun terguncang, begitu pula dirinya, namun ia lebih bisa mengendalikan emosi dan perasaannya.

"Hun..." Daina berjongkok di depan adiknya. Ia mengamit pipi Sehun dan mencari fokus mata adiknya itu, memaksa sang empunya untuk menatapnya.

"Ini terakhir kalinya kita bisa menatapnya. Nunna mohon, jangan seperti ini, kita semua kehilangan, dan Luhan tidak akan suka melihatmu seperti ini" ujarnya dengan suara bergetar, mata indahnya kembali berkaca-kaca. Akhirnya fokus mata itu pun menatap tatapan mata indah sang kakak.

"Hanya detik ini kesempatan kita..." lirihnya. Sehun mengangguk samar, Daina tersenyum tipis.

Sehun pun bangkit berdiri, di ikuti Daina dan Seungjae keluar dari kamar tersebut. Sebuah ruangan yang mulai detik ini menjadi masa lalu dengan banyak kenangan yang di perkuat karena properti kamar yang belum tersentuh sejak penghuninya, pergi.

Daina mengamit lengan Sehun, diam-diam memperhatikan wajah sang adik, tak urung ia tetap tidak bisa mencegah rasa sakit dan tidak rela melihat adiknya seperti ini. Sementara Seungjae dan Suho mengikuti dalam diam di belakang.

Ke empat orang itu menuju pada sebuah ruangan yang notabene mengerikan, terdapat sebuah peti kayu di dalamnya, dengan penghuni berkulit sepucat dinding yang diam tak bergerak, tubuh yang kaku dan dingin namun dengan wajah yang damai di hiasi oleh senyum tipis di bibirnya yang membiru.

Hanya ada tujuh orang di ruangan tersebut, tidak ada suara, hanya suasana berat dan duka menyelimuti mereka. Dokter Lee mempersilahkan masing-masing dari ke empat orang di sana mencium kening pemuda penghuni peti.

Daina menjadi orang pertama yang melakukannya. Matanya kembali mengeluarkan air mata, tangan kanannya terulur menyentuh pipi dingin sang pemuda. "Aku menyayangimu sebagai adik ku sendiri..." ucapnya dengan suara parau.

Air mata itu menetes melewati dagunya ketika ia mengecup lembut kening sang 'adik'. Suho memberi kecupan kemudian setelah Daina, lalu Seungjae dan Sehun adalah yang terakhir.

Pemuda jangkung itu berdiri diam di samping peti, memaku tatapannya pada sileuet pucat yang kaku. Tatapan yang terluka, luka yang amat besar sampai ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang harus di lakukannya.

Tangannya terulur menelusuri wajah pucat itu, dari mata, hidung, menuju pipi, berujung pada bibir. Dinginnya kulit itu terasa membekukan jantung dan hatinya. Semuanya hampa, namun perasaan tidak rela itu mengakar pada pikirannya. Hingga pemuda itu pun membungkukkan badannya, mengecup kening sang terkasih dengan dalam, ciuman itu turun ke pipi, tangan kirinya melingkari di leher dan mendesakkan wajahnya ke leher pemuda pucat itu.

"I love you..." ia berbisik lirih.

"Petinya akan di tutup, ambulance sudah siap di depan" ujar Suster Hyemi, sekembalinya dari luar. Dokter Lee mengangguk.

"Sehunna... cukup.." ucap Daina seraya mengelus punggung Sehun. Tapi adiknya itu tidak bergeming.

"Sehun, dewasalah sedikit" Suho buka mulut.

"Sudah waktunya, biarkan Luhan istirahat dengan tenang" kata Daina menarik lengan adiknya.

Meski pemuda jangkung itu bersi kukuh, ia tetap tidak bisa mempertahankan egonya. Ia hanya bisa terdiam dengan kehancuran hati untuk yang kesekian kalinya saat peti itu di tutup.

Langit cerah, angin yang bertiup sepoi-sepoi seolah menghantar sang terkasih pada peristirahatan terakhirnya. Mengiringi raungan sirine ambulans yang memecah keramaian jalan, memusatkan semua perhatian pada transportasi khusus itu.

Burung-burung berkicau membawa kabar duka yang di terbangkan oleh angin, menyampaikan pada sebagian orang yang turut melantunkan do'a untuknya. Duka yang kembali menyelimuti tempat penguburan yang hanya menyajikan kesedihan bagi yang menginjakkan kaki di wilayah tersebut.

Pada akhirnya semua yang hidup akan mati, jika ada pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan. Sebuah hukum alam yang menyakitkan, namun di sanalah terkadang manusia mendapat sebuah pelajaran hidup, membuat manusia melewati fase penting yang pasti di lalui oleh semua manusia di Bumi. Tidak ada yang kekal, tak ada yang abadi, dan semua cerita hidup tidak selalu berakhir manis dengan happy ending.

Luka yang menganga itu semakin terbuka lebar ketika lubang pada tanah penguburan kembali di tutup sekop demi sekop. Menutup pintu peristirahatan terakhir seorang pemuda, mengakhiri semua penderitaannya selama ini. Meninggalkan kenangan dan sosoknya di dalam hati bagi masing-masing orang yang menyayanginya.

Isak tangis terdengar di antara keheningan penguburan, banyak wajah-wajah baru menghandiri pemakaman itu, wajah-wajah tulus yang ikut menangis, berkat berita duka yang tersebar di dunia maya yang sangat cepat memberitakan hal ini.

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu tak bergeming dari pinggir gundukan tanah merah dengan nisan yang tertancap tegak mengukir sebuah nama.

 **Rest In Peace**

 **Luhan** **Xi**

 **7-11-20xx.**

Apa yang ia rasakan melihat nisan yang mengukirkan nama sang terkasih? Apa yang ia tangisi? Apa yang ia sesali?

Pemilik hatinya telah pergi, selamanya, menggagalkan semua rencananya yang telah tersusun rapi. Bahkan sebelum ia menunjukkan persembahan khusus yang ia buat, berharap ia akan kembali melihat senyum itu saat sang terkasih mengetahuinya.

Satu yang ia tahu, jika sampai kapanpun sosok yang kini telah menutup mata untuk selamanya itu, akan menjadi yang satu-satunya untuknya. Jikalaupun suatu hari nanti ia bersanding dengan seseorang.

He will always be the one...

... forever.

* * *

:: **Let Me Be The One** ::

 _Kita bertemu tanpa sengaja_

 _Mengenal hanya sebatas nama, namun bagiku kau seperti magnet_

 _Selalu berhasil menarik ku ke arahmu, dengan sejuta pesona yang engkau miliki_

 _Saat aku tersadar, telah berada di dalam situasi yang sulit_

 _Aku mencintaimu...mungkinkah kau jadi milik ku?_

 _Apa yang kau cari? Apa yang kau tunggu? Apa yang kau rasakan?_

 _It's just all about you and me..._

 _Kau berada disini, tapi aku selalu mencarimu_

 _Like an angel, you bring my soul away._

 _Like an angel, you trap me in your charm._

 _Like an angel, unable to move, i cant turn away from you._

 _Aku mencintaimu..._

 _So, let me be the one.._

 _Karena dirimu menjadi satu-satunya di hatiku_

 _Aku mencarimu di antara bintang di langit, tapi sinarmu terlalu redup_

 _Aku mencarimu di antara partikel udara, kau telah menghembus jauh_

 _Aku mencarimu di antara lautan manusia, kau tidak ada disana_

 _Tidak cukup kah kalimat cinta dariku?_

 _Let me be the one, and take me into your world._

 _Cause i know, you're not live here with me_

 _So let me be the one in your heart, and forever by your side._

 _Let me be the one..._

 *****END** *******


End file.
